Dulce Pesadilla
by Samaria Reed
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, herederos de un importante conglomerado, se conocen desde la cuna. Y se conocen tan bien… ¡Que no se llevan bien! . Pero una decisión de sus progenitores los conllevará a lo que ellos considerarían su peor pesadilla. "Hemos decidido unir formalmente nuestras familias, y esa unión será a través de su matrimonio. -¡¿QUÉ!-". COMPLETAMENTE AU. OOC
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Las calles de la gran ciudad de Londres se encontraban mojadas por el gran temporal de lluvia que se cernía sobre ella en las últimas semanas. Aun así, la tempestad no iba a ser impedimento para que Narcissa Malfoy, viuda del empresario Lucius Malfoy, se trasladara a las instalaciones del gran conglomerado Illusion Enterprises.

Después de algunas vueltas por la ciudad, la lujosa limosina se estacionó al fin frente a una gran construcción de infinitos ventanales donde el portero aguardaba para escoltarla con un gran paraguas al interior del lugar.

Con paso elegante la rubia ingresó al imponente edificio donde los trabajadores la saludaron respetuosamente al pasar, llegando a su mente buenos recuerdos en los que ella venía muy bien acompañada de su esposo. Momentos maravillosos que para su desgracia no volverían, y todo por culpa de aquel accidente de avión que acabó con la vida de su amado hace trece años.

Al llegar al último piso, los ejecutivos la recibieron con exagerada amabilidad, a excepción de Minerva McGonagall, la secretaria del área de presidencia. Era una mujer sexagenaria, de cabello negro con algunas canas y de cálidos ojos verdes. Trabajaba para el consorcio desde su instalación y desde entonces había demostrado con su labor que era apta para el cargo y que era digna de la confianza que le habían encargado sus jefes. Y por tantos años de servicio, se había ganado un lugar especial en las familias.

─Buenas tardes señora Malfoy ¡Qué alegría verla nuevamente por acá!

─Buenas tardes Minerva ¿Se encuentra John en su oficina?

─El señor Granger la está esperando. La señora Jane está con él.

Después de agradecerle a la secretaria, Narcissa se dirigió hacia la doble puerta de roble blanco en donde una placa que rezaba " _John Granger ─ Presidente de ILENT_ ", en letras doradas, adornaba el portal.

─Narcissa querida, bienvenida ─saludó animadamente un hombre de cabello cobrizo y ojos color miel al ver entrar a su socia─. Te estábamos esperando.

─Lo sé, Minerva me lo informó ─respondió la rubia acercándose a su castaña amiga para saludarla con un beso en cada mejilla. Con gracia, tomó asiento en el oscuro sofá de tres, al lado de la mujer─. He de suponer que Jane ya te dio un abreboca sobre lo que vengo a plantearte.

─Así es, y puedo asegurarte que me tomó por sorpresa tu planteamiento ─dijo John Granger con una sonrisa divertida mientras tomaba asiento en el otro sofá que estaba frente a ellas, separado solo por una cristalina y pequeña mesa─. Ha transcurrido tanto tiempo desde esa idea que, si mal no recuerdo, era un asunto sin importancia. ¿Té? ─preguntó el hombre mientras se servía, ambas mujeres asintieron.

─Tienes razón, no le habíamos dado la importancia que merece, hasta ahora. Gracias ─expresó la mujer al asir la taza con la cálida infusión.

─ ¿Y se puede saber por qué ahora si tiene importancia?

─Porque, además de que es lo mejor para nuestros hijos, también es lo mejor para el conglomerado ─respondió Jane agregándole un poco de leche a su bebida.

El cobrizo frunció el ceño, mirando de hito en hito a su mujer y a su amiga─. ¿A qué se refieren?

─Nos referimos a la situación lícita del conglomerado ─explicó Narcissa mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su té─. Legítimamente ILENT está dividida en dos: las acciones Malfoy y las acciones Granger. Cuando llegue el momento de tu retiro, alguno de nuestros hijos tendrá que tomar el mando del consorcio. Y para evitar una discordia de capitales, uniremos a nuestras familias... legalmente. No podemos permitir que el patrimonio que tú y Lucius forjaron con tanto esfuerzo sea destruido por malas decisiones.

John estaba totalmente sorprendido, definitivamente no había esperado eso─. ¿En serio quieres hacer válido aquel concordato verbal?

─Corrección mi querido amigo, el concordato es válido. ─Narcissa sonreía como el gato de Cheshire al ver el rostro desencajado de su socio─. Yo solo quiero que se haga cumplir.

 _¿Desde cuándo aquellas mujeres le habían dado validez a aquel chiste?_ Se preguntaba el incrédulo hombre. Porque eso había sido en el pasado, un chiste. Todavía recordaba aquel domingo cuando Lucius sugirió aquella ocurrencia. " _Yo tengo un magnífico caballero y tú muy pronto tendrás una princesa. ¿Por qué no los casamos?_ " había dicho su rubio amigo sin poder contener la risa.

─ ¿Cómo...?

─ ¿Recuerdas aquel acuerdo matrimonial que Lucius y tú hicieron? ─preguntó Jane con cierto aire tentativo.

─Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, lo hicimos cuando nació mi princesa. Tomamos demasiado ese día ─respondió pensativo─. Pero era un documento sin validez.

─Pues te tengo noticias, John ─intervino Narcissa con presunción─. Lleve ese olvidado papel a un juez que es muy amigo mío ¿y qué crees? El documento estaba muy bien estructurado, lo suficiente como para ser legalizado inmediatamente con él.

─ ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ? ─gritó el empresario saltando sin querer de su asiento─. ¿Acaso te volviste loca Cissy? ¡Ese documento establecía muchas tonterías! ─chilló al borde de la histeria.

─ ¡Haznos el favor de calmarte, John! ─le espetó la ojiazul señalándole el sofá tras de él. Después de una batalla de miradas el castaño se sentó, se tomó el resto de té que estaba en su taza para servirse nuevamente, lamentándose no poder tomar algo más fuerte─. Leí cuidadosamente el documento y, a pesar de estar borrachos al momento de su creación, las pautas estaban muy bien establecidas.

El castaño respiró hondo, tratando de calmar el instinto asesino que tenía en esos momentos─. Querida Narcissa ─esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa─, ¿Te das cuenta del problema en que nos has metido? ¿Te das cuenta que, POR UN CAPRICHO, podemos perder ILENT? ─inquirió con rabia contenida.

La rubia negó divertida con su aristocrático dedo índice─. No mi querido socio, la norma que establece que ILENT pasaría a repartirse a beneficencia si los herederos no aceptaban el casamiento fue cambiada.

─ ¿Y qué norma va a sustituir esa? ─preguntó receloso.

Ahora fue Jane la que intervino─. Pues, si nuestros hijos no acceden al matrimonio, perderán todo derecho sobre el conglomerado. Así nosotros no perderíamos el poder sobre el consorcio.

─Y sabes lo que significaría para ellos esa cláusula ─agregó la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa─. Así que no debes preocuparte, nosotros estamos salvados.

John suspiró aliviado, por un momento pensó que por una tontería podría perder 28 años de arduo trabajo.

─Admítelo, es un sueño que tenemos todos, incluyendo a Lucius donde quiera que esté.

─Bien, admito que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes sobre lo beneficiosa que sería esa unión. ─Jane y Narcissa sonrieron satisfechas─. Pero no creo que tenga que recordarles que nuestros hijos son mayores de edad y que pueden tomar sus propias decisiones ─razonó el castaño dándole un gran sorbo a su olvidada bebida.

─Accederán John. ─el semblante de Narcissa cambió a la seriedad con rapidez─. Si son inteligentes, como estoy segura que lo son, comprenderán el alcance de esta unión.

John la miraba fijamente, allí estaba la gran Narcissa Malfoy, una mujer encantadora en muchos aspectos pero calculadora cuando se trataba de los intereses de su familia.

─Bien, ustedes ganan. ─el hombre suspiró cansado─. ¿Cuándo les informaremos a los chicos?

La rubia se levantó de su asiento y alisó una arruga imaginaria de su traje negro de Dolce & Gabbana─. Mi hijo regresará de Francia en unos días, organizaré una cena fuera y allí les diremos.

─Me parece perfecto ─aplaudió la castaña levantándose también.

─Entonces creo que ya todo está dicho. ─John siguió el ejemplo de las féminas y dejó la taza junto con las otras.

─Así es querido amigo. ─Narcissa le sonrió satisfecha─. Será mejor que comencemos la junta de una vez. Tengo una reunión ineludible con una casa de caridad a las cinco.

El moreno se dirigió a su escritorio para hacer una breve llamada─. Los ejecutivos están en la sala de juntas. Ya podemos pasar ─anunció al terminar la comunicación.

Jane y Narcissa salieron de la oficina entretenidas en una nueva conversación, mientras el hombre negaba con la cabeza. Cuando aquellas mujeres tenían una idea en mente, no había poder humano que se la sacara.

" _Si estuvieras aquí amigo mío_ ".

* * *

 **¿Seguimos?**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Hermione Granger se encontraba totalmente pasmada en aquella concurrida heladería en el centro de Londres, mirando de hito en hito a sus dos amigas sin creer todavía aquel relato. Su rostro debía de ser todo un poema para que ellas estuvieran conteniendo una carcajada mientras la miraban. Después de unos minutos de trance, la castaña estalló.

─ ¡¿Ron es gay?!

Ambas chicas no aguantaron más y se echaron a reír con ganas, Hermione no pudo resistirse más y las acompañó en su coro de risas. Después de que se calmaran, su amiga pelirroja fue la primera en hablar.

─Así es querida, mi hermano juega para el otro bando. No te imaginas la cara que pusieron mis padres cuando se enteraron ─comentó divertida su ex cuñada. No le había perdonado a su hermano haber destruido cuatro años de relación al decirle a su amiga que ella no era suficiente para él. Ahora la chica entendía el motivo de tanta indecisión por parte de su hermano en los últimos años.

─Pues no es para menos Ginny, ni yo lo puedo creer todavía. ¿Y cómo se enteraron?

─Pues... ─su amiga Luna, una rubia soñadora, le sonreía apenada─. Yo lo vi cuando se estaba besando con Zacarías en un oscuro rincón del pub que inauguraron la semana pasada.

─Pero la bomba estalló en casa cuando Bill y los gemelos llegaron inesperadamente de visita para ver la final de fútbol con papá, cuando resulta que nosotros no estábamos en casa ─intervino Ginny sin dejar de sonreír─. Se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas cuando vieron a Ron besándose apasionadamente con otro chico. Obviamente Bill quiso tratar el tema con discreción, pero eso era mucho pedir para Fred y George.

─En eso si compadezco a Ronald, no me puedo ni imaginar el infierno que debe estar pasando con los gemelos ─murmuró la castaña.

La castaña conocía a los Weasley desde la secundaria, desde el momento en que Ginny y ella se hicieron amigas. Y a pesar de haber roto hace tres años con el idiota pelirrojo, la familia siguió recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos hasta el sol de hoy que ahora era graduada en economía empresarial, Ginny una prometedora diseñadora de modas y Luna una excelente psicóloga. Los conocía muy bien, sobre todo a los gemelos y sus travesuras.

La menor de los Weasley sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza─. Ni te lo imaginas ¡no paran de bromear con él! Y eso que mamá les pelea casi todos los días para que lo dejen en paz.

Las chicas volvieron a carcajearse, se llevaban una que otra sorpresa en la vida.

─Cambiando de tema… ─Luna miraba fijamente a su castaña amiga─. Ahora que ya eres oficialmente economista ¿Piensas seguir ayudando en el conglomerado de tu familia?

─Pues es obvio Lunita. ─Ginny miró con rapidez a su castaña amiga─. ¿O tienes otros planes? ─inquirió Ginny suspicaz.

─No, no tengo otros planes. ─Hermione le dio una pequeña cucharada a su helado de vainilla─. De hecho, por eso fue que estudié economía, de niña siempre he soñado trabajar en el conglomerado y seguir el ejemplo de mi padre.

─Eso quiere decir que tienes planeado estar al frente de la empresa ─dijo la rubia con una sonrisa soñadora, a lo que Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Pero eso no significaría una pelea campal con el rubio oxigenado? ─Preguntó Ginny desconcertada, la sonrisa de la ojimiel se borró de golpe. Así como ella soñaba pertenecer a ILENT y algún día manejarla, Draco - _soy el mejor abogado de Europa_ \- Malfoy también aspiraba ese ideal.

─Es cierto, esa es una de las razones por las que Draco no te cae bien.

─Claro que no, Luna. ─la castaña sonrió sarcástica─. Donde dejas sus mejores cualidades: es arrogante, caprichoso, excéntrico, irritante, desesperante, grosero, sarcástico, indiferente, pedante, presumido, ambicioso... ¡Lo mejor del mundo!

Ginny se echó a reír─. Se nota que te cae de un bien ─replicó con sorna

─Y que lo conoces muy bien ─complementó Luna con una sonrisa.

─Por supuesto que lo conozco ¡Lo conozco desde que nací! Los únicos que piensan que es una maravilla son nuestros padres ─bufó mientras agarraba una gran cucharada de helado─. Si supieran. ─Y se la metió en la boca.

La rubia la miró confusa─. Pero ellos piensan que ustedes se llevan bien.

─Sólo porque nos comportamos en su presencia, Ginny es testigo de ello.

─Lo certifico, Lunita ─dijo la pelirroja riéndose al recordar las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban esos dos mientras mostraban sus mejores sonrisas─. Y no me quiero imaginar cuando se tenga que decidir la nueva directiva. Eso será una batalla a muerte.

─Pues si al llegar el momento, ese tonto va a querer guerra, pues guerra va a tener. ─Hermione se sentía segura de sí misma, ella era una Granger, y los Granger no se daban por vencidos─. La presidencia la ocupará una persona, y esa seré yo.

* * *

 **París, Francia**

─ ¡Hasta que al fin llegas Dragón! Ya estaba pensando que me dejarías plantado ─exclamó un chico de color al dejar su copa de vino tinto en la barra de aquel exclusivo bar.

─Claro que no, Blaise, no seas chillón. Además, te dije que iba a ver a Pansy antes de venir ¿o no? ─replicó el joven rubio ojigris mientras pedía un whisky al barman.

─Se me había olvidado que te ibas a ver con esa zorra ─habló Zabini con fingida voz afeminada, colocando teatralmente su mano a la altura de su corazón─. ¿Por qué me traicionas de esa forma, Draco?

─Idiota ─murmuró divertido el rubio tomándose su bebida de golpe y pidiendo otra ronda─. ¿Y Theo?

─Mandó un mensaje diciendo que tenía una cena con un cliente y que se le haría tarde.

─Bueno, al menos el buffet no quedará en malas manos ─comentó el rubio con malicia.

─ ¡Hey! Yo también soy un excelente abogado ─replicó Zabini con un puchero─. Y gracias a mi irresistible belleza, las mujeres nos eligen para defenderlas.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco─. Lo que tú digas ─murmuró sarcástico.

─Hablando del rey de Roma... ¡Mira quien acaba de llegar! ─exclamó Blaise con una gran sonrisa─. ¡Pero si es el atrapaseñoras Theodore Nott!

─Buenas noches para ti también, Blaise ─saludó el castaño con sarcasmo.

 _"¿Atrapaseñoras?"_ Draco enarcó una ceja, intrigado por el comentario─. ¿Me perdí de algo?

─No es nada Draco...

─Oh sí que lo es, querido Dragón. ─Zabini sonrió malicioso─. Mientras estabas preparando todo para tu viaje, aquí nuestro colega se ha convertido en el "muñequito de oro" de las viudas Savarit ─dijo con voz chillona, tratando de imitar la aguda voz de las mujeres.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─exclamó Malfoy divertido.

─ ¿Y dónde quedas tú "chocolatico travieso"? ─contraatacó Nott con voz aguda, haciendo que el moreno abriera los ojos en demasía─. ¿No fue así como te dijo Madame Renoit mientras te pellizcaba cierta parte de tu anatomía? ─comentó señalando disimuladamente el trasero del chico.

─ ¡Oh por Dios! ─clamó Draco partiéndose de la risa─. ¿Madame Renoir? ¿En serio? ¡Pero si es una pasita andante, Blaise! Jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo ─dijo sin dejar de reírse.

─ ¡Hey! No es culpa mía de que sea una tentación para las mujeres en todas sus formas.

Los tres se carcajearon por el comentario, eso era lo bueno de reunirse de vez en cuando sin ningún tema laboral de por medio, compartir buenos momentos que ayudaban a fortalecer cada día su complicidad y amistad. Porque, gracias a la buena amistad que tenían desde adolescentes, y a pesar de sus 27 años, habían logrado forjar uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados tanto en el territorio francés como en el inglés.

─Aprovechando que Zabini lo mencionó ¿Ya sabes para que tú madre quiere que vayas a Londres?

─Pues no lo sé ─respondió el ojigris, dándole un sorbo a su whisky─. Lo único que me dijo fue que era muy importante y que se trataba de un asunto relacionado con ILENT.

─ ¿Será que pasó algo malo con el consorcio? ─preguntó Blaise mientras miraba seductor a una rubia que lo estaba invitando con una felina mirada desde que llegó.

─No lo creo, eso es algo que se sabría inmediatamente ─alegó el rubio antes de darle un empujón─. Y ya puedes largarte con la rubia

─ ¡Gracias hermano! ─Y como un rayo, el chico de color ya estaba al lado de aquella chica.

─Volviendo al tema antes de que el traidor de Blaise nos abandonara ─continuó Theo─, ¿No será que quieren que tomes la presidencia del conglomerado?

Un brillo de satisfacción se reflejó en las iris plateadas del chico─. Nada me daría más gusto que me dieran el puesto. Mi padre presidió la presidencia antes que mi tío John, y siempre me decía que le daría mucho gusto que yo algún día tomara su lugar ─sonrió, como siempre lo hacía al recordar a su padre. Mas la sonrisa le duró poco al recordar un tedioso detalle─. Pero para mi desgracia, no soy el único en la "línea de sucesión".

─Es cierto, me había olvidado de Granger.

El rubio bufó asqueado, tomándose de un solo trago lo que quedaba de licor─. Esa tonta insufrible también quiere la dirección de ILENT, me lo dejo muy claro la última vez que la vi.

─Y eso fue hace...

─Hace cuatro años Nott, y no hay duda de que sigue tras esa locura. Por lo que supe por mi madre se graduó en Economía Empresarial.

─ ¿Locura? ─El castaño enarcó una ceja, entretenido por el siempre sentido de competencia de su amigo─. Ella es heredera de la otra mitad del conglomerado Draco, eso le da derecho a optar por la presidencia.

─ ¡Pues me niego a perder frente a esa mocosa! Y si ella va a querer guerra, pues guerra va a tener. ─el rubio sonrió complacido. Él era Draco Malfoy, y como buen Malfoy él siempre obtenía lo que quería, y eso incluía la dirección del conglomerado─. La presidencia la ocupará una persona, y ese seré yo.

* * *

 **Y henme aquí otra vez XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap, era hora de conocer un poquito a nuestros protagonistas y como han leído... ¡Se adoran! jajajajajajaja**

 **Ya veremos como se va desarrollando esta idea, mientras acepto sugerencias :)**

 **Nos leemos después. Besos.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

─Mamá, ¿Estás segura de que es una cena sencilla?

Jane dejó de mirar por la ventanilla de la rodante limosina para dedicar su atención a su hija─. Por supuesto que sí, Hermione. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─No sé, quizás porque me obligaste a vestirme de esta forma ─replicó sarcástica mientras se señalaba.

La chica llevaba puesto un sofisticado vestido de tirantes verde botella y unas finas zapatillas plateadas. Llevaba el cabello agarrado con un delicado moño que hacía que algunas rebeldes ondulaciones cayeran con gracia a los lados.

─Esto es demasiado elegante para ser una simple cena con mi madrina.

─No exageres princesa, al contrario, te ves bellísima ─comentó John con una gran sonrisa─. Y nunca nada será demasiado elegante para ti.

─Y en respuesta a tu pregunta sí, es una cena sencilla con tu madrina ─respondió Jane mirando cómplice a su marido. La castaña entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que algo se traían entre manos sus padres.

─Cena sencilla en el Royal Place... como no ─sonrió sardónica─. Solo van a ese exclusivo lugar por dos razones: celebración o un cierre de negocios. Y más sospechoso no puede ser si papá trae el maletín de negociaciones. Así que no se hagan los desentendidos y díganme ¿Qué me están ocultando?

La señora Granger sonrió pícara a su hija mientras que el señor Granger se limitó a mirar hacia la ventana, la castaña mayor estaba por decirle que era una encantadora sorpresa cuando la limusina se detuvo frente al más que reconocido restaurante.

─Lo sabrás cuando entremos ─articuló mientras se bajaba del auto con ayuda de su esposo. La chica suspiró, las evasivas de su madre estaban comenzando a exasperarla. Llevaba días hablando de la dichosa cena ¿y pretendía hacerla pensar que no había nada sospechoso en ello? Pareciera que a la extrovertida Jane Granger se le olvidaba a veces que la conocía muy bien. Con gracia siguió a sus padres hasta la entrada del lujoso lugar, atrayendo algunas miradas a su paso, pero prefirió ignorarlas y llegó a donde el maître los esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

─Bienvenidos una vez más a Royal Place señores Granger. Los señores Malfoy ya están esperándolos en el reservado. Por favor, síganme.

Hermione tenía los ojos como platos mientras se dirigía como una autómata a donde los guiaba el más que complaciente camarero. " _De seguro escuché mal, ya estoy desvariando por el cansancio. Si eso debe ser_ " pensaba una y otra vez antes de entrar a la privada zona y encontrarse con dos cabelleras rubias.

" _Mierda_ " fue lo primero que pensó al ver la alegre sonrisa de su madrina y la sonrisa burlona de su peor pesadilla.

Vestido con un exclusivo traje gris y camisa negra, Draco Malfoy se mostraba en toda su majestad: sexy, altivo y elegante. Sí, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, reconocía que aquel idiota era hermoso y sexy, después de todo ella no era ciega; pero tampoco era tonta para hacérselo saber.

Pero Hermione no era la única en observar a su némesis, Draco estaba internamente sorprendido por el cambio de la castaña. Ya no era aquella pequeña ingenua con grandes aspiraciones empresariales, ante él estaba una bella mujer de cremosas y tersas piernas, de piel nívea que contrastaba perfectamente con el color de aquel sofisticado vestido y su rostro mostraba madurez y una fuerza que no estaba presente en su última visita. Solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa burlona, disimulando el asombro que le había dejado tal revelación.

─Cissy querida, no esperábamos verlos tan temprano por acá ─saludó John a su amiga, para luego dirigirse a su sonriente ahijado─. Pero mírate muchacho ¡Ya eres todo un hombre! ─exclamó dándole un caluroso abrazo.

─Me alegro de verlo después de tanto tiempo tío John ─dijo el ojigris respondiendo al efusivo saludo de quien fuera como un segundo padre para él─. Tía Jane, tan hermosa como siempre ─saludó a la castaña mayor mientras le daba un beso en el dorso de la mano.

─Siempre tan galante, hijo. ─la mujer le sonrió para luego acercar a su hija a la conversación─. No te habrás olvidado de Hermione ¿o sí?

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa torcida─. Tanto tiempo sin verte, _Hermy_ ─dijo con un deje de burla que pasó inadvertido a los demás, menos para la castaña que lo fulminó con la mirada al escuchar el diminutivo que más odiaba.

─Lo mismo digo, _Draquito_ ─respondió Hermione del mismo modo, regodeándose internamente al ver la furiosa mirada que le dedicó el ojigris al escuchar su diminutivo de bebé.

Mientras que sus padres imaginaban que sus hijos estaban felices de reencontrarse, ellos solo podían desafiarse con la mirada a la vez que se ponían inadvertidamente de acuerdo en un irónico pensamiento: " _Que interesante iba a ser esa cena_ "

* * *

A pesar de las indirectas y de las fulminantes miradas entre los herederos, la cena transcurrió en total calma. Pero a diferencia de las reuniones anteriores, los jóvenes no podían reñirse a gusto ya que estaban recelosos con los mayores. Sospechaban que algo se traían entre manos y que, en definitiva, ellos tenían mucho que ver en ello. Lo que no sabían era cuánta razón tenían.

─Chicos ─ambos miraron en dirección al cobrizo─, tenemos... algo muy importante que informarles.

Hermione y Draco se miraron un momento, tratando de ver si el desconcierto era mutuo. Al confirmar que así era, dirigieron una interrogante mirada al hombre, quien se disponía a hablar nuevamente.

─No sé cómo abordar este tema con ustedes, y conste que no tuve nada que ver en esto.

─ ¿Es algo relacionado a ILENT? ─preguntó Hermione preocupada.

─Sí, está relacionado.

─ ¿Hay problemas con la corporación? ─preguntó esta vez Draco.

─En absoluto hijo. Es solo que...

─Ellos ya son adultos John, no creo que tengamos que explicarles como si fueran unos niños ─dijo Narcissa mientras le daba un sorbo a su té─. Solo entrégales las copias y que después hagan las preguntas correspondientes.

Si antes solo tenían un presentimiento de que algo tramaban sus progenitores, ahora podían tener la certeza de que así era. Pero el saber que su intuición era buena, no les era gratificante en esos momentos. Al contrario, ahora que la rubia había expresado aquellas palabras, sus instintos le gritaban que el tema a tratar no iba a ser nada agradable para ellos.

Con una repentina actitud profesional, John Granger colocó su maletín en la mesa, extrajo de ella dos carpetas de cuero negra y extendió una a cada uno. Al abrir, tan solo el título del documento hizo que ambos jóvenes palidecieran. Y su pasmo fue en aumento mientras leían cada línea del documento.

─Madre ¿Qué significa esto? ─espetó Draco, incrédulo de lo que estaba leyendo.

─Eso significa que hemos decidido unir formalmente nuestras familias, y esa unión será a través de su matrimonio ─respondió Narcissa con seriedad.

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ─exclamaron a unísono, levantándose de golpe de sus asientos.

Con calma, la rubia prosiguió─. Lo que tienen en sus manos en un concordato familiar en el que, básicamente, establece que los herederos de nuestros bienes, es decir ustedes, deben unirse legalmente por el bien y la permanencia de los mismos.

─Esto tiene que ser una broma ─susurró audiblemente la castaña, mirando significativamente a sus padres. Al ver que no había rastro de diversión en sus rostros, Hermione solo pudo preguntar en un hilo de voz─. ¿Desde cuándo existe este documento?

─Desde tu nacimiento princesa ─respondió el cobrizo con un suspiro, el jamás hubiese puesto en esta situación a su ahijado y mucho menos a su hija. Miró con reproche a su mujer y a su amiga, ¡ellas tenían la culpa de todo este desastre!─. Solo que Lucius y yo escribimos eso en un momento de ebriedad y sin ningún interés legal.

─ ¿Y entonces como...?

─Fuiste tú. ─el rubio miraba molesto a su madre─. El documento está validado y certificado por tu aliado principal, el imbécil de Windsor ─espetó al ver la pulcra firma de juez al final del escrito.

La morena miró inquisitivamente a su madre─. Tú también tuviste que ver ¿no es así?

─ILENT requiere de una unión definitiva, Hermione. Una unión que sólo puede lograrse con la unión de ambas familias ─explicó Jane con una seriedad poco vista en ella.

─ ¡Ambas familias somos unidas! ─exclamó furiosa su hija─. ¡No hemos tenido discordia entre nosotros! ¿Para qué llegar a tal extremismo?

─Tienes razón querida, por suerte no hemos tenido desavenencias y nuestros negocios marchan a la perfección ─convino la ojiazul con expresión neutra─. ¿Pero quién nos asegura que eso siga siendo así en un futuro?

Hermione y Draco se miraron un momento, comprendiendo la preocupación de la rubia. Ellos deseaban tener el liderazgo de ILENT, eso no era secreto para nadie, como lo era que solo uno de ellos iba a tener esa oportunidad. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando ese momento ocurriera? ¿Serían capaces de dividir un trabajo de tantos años por no llegar a un acuerdo? Pero por más preocupados que estuvieran, tenían que tener en cuenta otros factores antes de plantear semejante incordio. Por Dios ¡Ellos no se llevaban bien!

Desde adolescentes no dejaban de reñirse y al crecer la situación no mejoró. Siempre estaban discutiendo y burlándose entre ellos, todo esto a espaldas de sus padres por supuesto. Entonces ¡¿Qué les podía esperar en su vida de casados?!

─ ¡No nos pueden obligar a hacer esto! ─exclamaron a unísono.

─Por supuesto que no. No tienen ninguna obligación a casarse ─concordó Narcissa con una enigmática sonrisa mientras se disponía a servirse otra taza de té─. Pero yo que ustedes leería con atención el documento antes de dar una negativa definitiva.

Draco leyó nuevamente el documento, esta vez con más detalle. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver las consecuencias de la declinación de responsabilidades.

─ ¡Perder todo derecho sobre el conglomerado!

─ ¿Perder qué? ─preguntó Hermione en un hilo de voz.

Narcissa y Jane se miraron satisfechas antes de dirigirse nuevamente a sus hijos.

─Obviamente no aspiramos que tal condición se aplique, a fin de cuentas, son nuestros hijos y únicos herederos ─comentó Jane.

─Sin embargo, de ser estrictamente necesario, lo haremos ─complementó Narcissa mirando de hito en hito a los impactados jóvenes.

─ ¿Papá?

John miró el rostro esperanzado de su hija, maldiciéndose internamente no poder sacarlos de esta absurda situación─. Con gusto anularía ese estúpido concordato. ─las mujeres lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero él hizo caso omiso a ellas y prosiguió─. Pero por desgracia debe ser anulado por los concordantes y...

─Y mi padre no se encuentra con nosotros para ello ─terminó Draco sentándose sin ninguna delicadeza y aflojándose su grisácea corbata─. Y no hay demanda posible porque se tratan de bienes que están a su nombre.

Derrotada, Hermione se tiró literalmente en su asiento, mirando el luminoso centro de mesa como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

─Entonces ─ habló la señora Malfoy─. Conociendo los pros y los contras de esta situación, ¿Cuál es su decisión?

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **¿Habrá boda?**

 **Nos leemos después. Besos.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

─ ¿Te vas a casar? ─preguntó Ginny con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─chilló Hermione, levantándose de golpe de su asiento. Al notar que había llamado sin querer la atención de los clientes que estaban a su alrededor, se puso roja como un tomate y se sentó rápidamente.

─Me acabas de decir que les dijeron a sus padres que sí aceptaban semejante locura. ¿Y ahora me sales con que no es así?

La castaña suspiró antes de darle un buen sorbo a su gaseosa─. Les dijimos que sí para mantenerlos con la guardia baja en lo que Draco consigue alguna salida a este desastre.

─ ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Ahora te llevas bien con el oxigenado? ─preguntó la pelirroja seguido de una sonora carcajada─. Mencionan la palabra matrimonio... ¡y ocurre un milagro! ─exclamó sin dejar de reírse.

─No nos llevamos bien. ¡Y ya deja de reírte que no es gracioso! ─gruñó la morena ya al borde de la exasperación─. Solo hicimos una tregua en lo que nos libramos del capricho de nuestras madres. A ninguno de los dos nos conviene ese estúpido concordato, y peleados no vamos a lograr nada.

─Así que decidieron que en la unión está la fuerza ─dijo Ginny con voz pensativa, a lo que Hermione asintió─. Y si eso es así ¡¿Por qué no se casan?! Tengo entendido que el matrimonio es una forma de unión muy fuerte. ¡Ouch! ─se quejó al recibir un codazo de su amiga.

─Y hay más de esos si sigues diciendo tonterías ─amenazó la ojimiel con los ojos entrecerrados. La diseñadora negó varias veces con la cabeza e hizo un gesto en su boca como si la cerrara como un cierre─. A mala hora Luna se tuvo que ir a ese Congreso.

Ginny se echó reír al escuchar el tono dramático de su amiga─. Pues mala suerte querida. Tendrás que conformarte con esta preciosidad ─dijo mientras se señalaba coquetamente, haciendo que la castaña la acompañara con las carcajadas.

Después de recuperar la calma, Ginny habló─. Y... ¿cuándo Malfoy te dará respuesta?

─Me dijo que le diera un día para estudiar el concordato. Así que hoy iré a su oficina a ver qué solución tiene en mente ─respondió antes de darle un buen trago a su bebida.

─ ¿Y si no consigue ninguna solución?

Hermione la miró unos momentos, antes de responder con una sonrisa irónica─. Es de Draco Malfoy de quien estamos hablando, Ginny, su orgullo no lo dejará rendirse. Encontrará una solución, estoy segura.

* * *

─ ¡¿Esa es la magnífica solución que se te ocurrió, declinar mi derecho de sucesión?! ─chilló la castaña, fulminando al chico con la mirada─. Si piensas que voy a renunciar así sin más a mi herencia, significa que tu reducido cerebro acaba de fallecer.

─Pues esa es la única forma de romper el concordato, Granger ─replicó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros mientras estaba muy acomodado en el respaldo de su sillón y miraba con suficiencia a la joven─. Te explico: si uno de los involucrados no accede al cumplimiento del concordato y la otra parte si está de acuerdo, entonces la parte declinante pierde los derechos mientras que la parte a favor se queda con todo. De modo que no habría necesidad de aceptar este matricidio.

─Y si obligatoriamente alguien tiene que negarse ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? ─preguntó con una mueca mordaz─. Tú también estás interesado en que esta locura se termine, ¡Sacrifícate entonces!

─Ni hablar. ¡Yo encontré la solución y tú te sacrificas por la causa! ─exclamó señalándola con su aristocrático dedo.

─ ¡Entonces disfruta de la decepción porque yo no voy a renunciar a mi derecho!

Miel y plata se encontraron en una batalla de miradas, ninguno con intención de ceder, ambos con la meta de ganar esta nueva batalla. Y pudieron seguir en su más que acostumbrado desafío de no ser por el desconcierto de la chica al ver a su contrincante esbozar una pícara sonrisa mientras se reacomodaba en su sillón.

─Sé sincera, Granger. Admite que yo te gustó y por eso no quieres que el concordato se disuelva.

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ─la morena quedó impactada por lo que ella definió mentalmente como el mayor disparate de la historia.

─Sí eso es, no hay otra explicación. ─se dijo el rubio para sí mismo. Con una resolución que quien sabe de dónde provino, se levantó de su asiento y dirigió una mirada felina hacia la chica. Hermione solo pudo poner los ojos como platos a verlo acercarse con una extraña actitud seductora y como colocaba las manos a ambos lados de su asiento─. Quién lo diría, la querida Hermy gusta de mí. Aunque no puedo culparte, soy irresistible.

Hermione no sabía si reír o llorar. Si alguna vez tuvo alguna duda de que el rubio era un idiota, con esto ya quedaba confirmado y certificado. ¿Qué a ella le gustaba él? ¿En serio? No pudo aguantar más y soltó una sonora carcajada.

─ ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios te estás riendo, Granger?

─No puedo hacer otra cosa después de semejante barbarie ─respondió la ojimiel sin dejar de reírse─. ¿Qué tú me gustas? ¡Por Dios, no me podrías gustar ni porque fueras la última Coca Cola en el desierto!

El joven abogado enarcó una ceja─. ¿Eso crees? ─inquirió mientras la retaba con la mirada─. Si yo quisiera tenerte a mis pies, ya lo habría logrado y con una facilidad que te sorprenderías.

─ ¿Ah sí? ─la morena lo miraba de la misma manera, no dejándose intimidar por él. Primero renunciaba a su herencia antes que demostrarle miedo, y eso, no era opción─. ¿Eres tan arrogante que piensas que puedes tener a todas besando el suelo por dónde pisas? Pues te equivocas, Malfoy. No tienes ese poder.

─No deberías subestimarme ─replicó Draco acercando su rostro a unos centímetros del rostro de la castaña─. Aún no sabes lo persuasivo que puedo llegar a ser.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la entrecortada respiración del otro. Una desconocida tensión se palpaba entre ellos. No era la usual que siempre se instalaba como preludio a sus sarcasmos y disputas, al contrario, era como si una leve corriente eléctrica recorriera sus cuerpos y los invitaba a acercarse aún más.

─Dime de lo que presumes y te diré de lo que careces ─canturreó Hermione con sorna─. Te conozco mejor que nadie Draco, así que ese truco de persuasión no funciona conmigo.

Una sonrisa ladina se posó en el fino rostro del rubio─. ¿Quieres apostar?

─Señor Malfoy ─carraspeó la secretaria al interrumpir el inesperado escenario.

El rubio se alejó de la chica, retomando con sorprendente rapidez su actitud profesional.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Elena?

─El señor Brandon acaba de llegar.

─En ese caso será mejor que me vaya ─expresó Hermione aliviada tomando su abrigo y su bolso. Justo cuando se disponía a retirarse, el ojigris la detuvo.

─No hemos terminado de hablar, Granger ─dijo Draco, obligándola a sentarse nuevamente. Miró a la joven asistente con seriedad─. Elena, dile a Charles que espere unos minutos. Si comienza a amenazar con irse, le dices que bien puede hacerlo. No quiero interrupciones de ninguna índole ¿Entendido?

─Sí señor.

─Bien, puedes irte.

La chica asintió y se retiró inmediatamente.

─ ¿Y ahora qué quieres, Malfoy? ─preguntó la castaña al borde de la exasperación. Quería irse antes de que al oxigenado le diera por seducirla nuevamente. Y casi soltó un sonoro resoplido al ver que su eterna pesadilla colocaba nuevamente las manos a ambos lados del sillón que ella ocupada y acercaba nuevamente su faz a la de ella.

─No pongas esa cara, Granger ─sonrió burlón─. Declinaste mi solución. Así que deberías empezar a acostumbrarte a estas cercanías ya que, cuando menos te lo esperes, seremos marido y mujer.

─No te ilusiones, Malfoy. El que nos casemos no significa que tengamos que ser tan... cercanos ─culminó la castaña dándole un fuerte empujón, pero solo logró que su némesis se alejara unos centímetros de ella con una divertida sonrisa.

─ ¿Nerviosa?

─Asfixiada ─replicó con éxito. Ni en un millón de años iba a admitir que su cercanía la estaba aturdiendo.

Él se encogió de hombros─. Como tú digas ─dijo sin perder la sonrisa─. Volviendo al tema, no pretenderás que estemos en abstinencia todo el matrimonio ¿o sí?

Un furioso sonrojo se instaló en el rostro de la castaña, no había pensado en ese detalle. Bueno, si lo pensaba mejor... ¿Por qué ella tendría que tomar en cuenta ese detalle si por mucho se saludaban?

─No nos llevamos bien, Malfoy. ¿Cómo pretendes que piense que tú y yo tendremos... intimidad en el matrimonio?

─Ah no sé, ¿quizás por la simple y sencilla razón de que nuestros padres esperan un heredero de nuestra parte? ─inquirió irónico mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su sillón─. Cuando nuestras madres hablaban de la permanencia de los bienes, no solo hablaban de la seguridad por una posible disputa de capitales, también hacían referencia a la certeza de que la descendencia estuviera asegurada en caso de que alguno de los dos pensara en no formar familia alguna. Y sin mencionar que todo esto está establecido en el concordato.

─ ¡QUÉ! ─exclamó sorprendida.

─ ¿Acaso no lo leíste o qué?

─ ¡Claro que lo leí! ─exclamó sin poder ocultar su vergüenza─. Es solo que no considere necesario seguir con la desagradable lectura si ya sabía lo básico.

─Bueno, pues ya lo sabes.

Hermione lo miró recelosa, desconcertada por el calmado comportamiento del chico─. ¿Por qué tanta tranquilidad, Malfoy? Hasta pareciera que te da gusto que nos casemos.

─Sí, siento tanto gusto como si me dieran una patada en mis partes ─respondió con ironía, para luego suspirar resignado─. Ninguno de los dos quiere dejar el patrimonio, así que no queda de otra. "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" ─recitó tal cual como lo diría un cura.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras una sonrisa triunfante se dibujaba en su rostro─. ¡Eso es Malfoy! ¡Esa es la solución! ─exclamó eufórica, levantándose de golpe de su asiento.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, Granger? ─preguntó Draco con cautela, pensando que la chica se había vuelto loca de un momento a otro.

─ ¡Del concordato, idiota! ¿Dice algo de los divorcios?

El rubio dio un sonoro resoplido. " _Sí, ya se volvió loca_ "─. Granger, pareciera que no conocieras a mi madre. ¡Por supuesto que tomó medidas en caso de que se nos ocurriera esa posibilidad! ─comenzó a buscar en algo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio hasta encontrar una carpeta de cuero negro la cual se la tendió con brusquedad en el escritorio─. El divorcio también es una forma de declinación de responsabilidad, así como también la separación y cualquier otro intento de desunión. En pocas palabras, estamos jodidos.

─Menuda mierda ─murmuró la castaña leyendo la parte del concordato que establecía esa cláusula.

El rubio puso los ojos como platos, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar─. ¿La perfecta Hermione Granger diciendo malas palabras? ¡No lo puedo creer! ─exclamó riéndose─. Es bueno saber que mi futura esposa ya viene con malas palabras incluidas en caso de que tía Jane me reclame algún día de haber corrompido a su princesa.

─Sabes que de todas formas pensarán que tu grosera lengua es la responsable de que de mi inocente boca salgan tan grotescas palabras ─replicó ella con aire victorioso.

Draco enarcó una ceja y sonrió salaz─. ¿Sabes lo erótico que sonó esa frase?

" _Doble mierda_ " pensó la morena mientras el color del día se instalaba nuevamente en su cara al ver que el idiota que tenía por prometido tenía razón. ¡No! ella no tenía culpa de que él tuviera una mente tan libidinosa como para interpretarla de esa manera.

─No hay palabra mal dicha sino malinterpretada ─dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura.

─Pues no creo que haya malinterpretado nada, Granger. Tus palabras fueron más que claras ─replicó Draco con una sonrisa de satisfacción─. Es interesante que aceptes lo buen amante que soy sin siquiera tocarte, no me imagino cuando llegue nuestra luna de miel.

Y si pensaba que podría recuperar su temple, después de aquellas últimas palabras quedó claro de que eso sería una misión imposible. _"¿Había dicho luna de miel? ¿En serio pensaba que tendrían una luna de miel en toda regla?"_

─ ¿No estarás hablando en serio o sí?

─Bueno si quieres comprobarlo antes...

─ ¡No me refería a eso! ─exclamó molesta─. Me refiero a la luna de miel.

─Por supuesto que es en serio ─respondió divertido, sabiendo lo incómodo que era para la ojimiel hablar de ello. Pero era su culpa por darle sin querer ideas para fastidiarla... y con lo mucho que a él le gustaba verla molesta─. Es la tradición y hay que respetarla.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida─. Ya sabía que estabas demente pero no sabía que tanto.

─Pues aunque no lo creas no es locura, es sentido común ─rebatió sin perder su sonrisa─. Porque estoy seguro como el infierno que, así como nuestras madres están planificando en este instante nuestra boda, también están planificando nuestra luna de miel.

─Pues en ese caso hablaremos esta misma noche con nuestras madres y le aclararemos que con la boda basta y sobra. ─la castaña se levantó de su asiento─. Así que no te hagas ilusiones, entre tú y yo no habrás nada más que un papel firmado. ─y sin esperar una respuesta tomó su abrigo y su bolso y se retiró.

Al escuchar el portazo de la chica al salir Draco soltó una sonora carcajada, a su parecer esa había sido la conversación/discusión más divertida en los últimos años. En definitiva tenía que ponerla nerviosa más a menudo, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo más seguido. Sonrió enigmático, que divertido iba a ser su dichoso matrimonio.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

 ** _Amor entre herederos_**

 _Si algunos pensaban que esta semana sería de aguas calmadas luego de la gran noticia del segundo embarazo de la Duquesa de Cambridge, Kate Middleton, pues se equivocaron._

 _Durante esta agotadora semana de importantes eventos sociales en nuestra vertiginosa ciudad, nos enteramos de que el mundo empresarial tendrá futuras campanas de boda ya que el exitoso abogado Draco Malfoy y la economista Hermione Granger, ambos herederos del prestigioso e importante conglomerado Illusion Enterprises ¡se han comprometido para futuras nupcias! Y para que no digan que son solo rumores, nuestra fuente fidedigna es nada más ni nada menos que la siempre elegante y muy bien conservada Narcissa Malfoy, viuda del reconocido empresario Lucius Malfoy, quien informó a la prensa en uno de sus múltiples actos de beneficencia que su único hijo y la única heredera del gran empresario John Granger, formalizaron su compromiso en una cena privada en el prestigioso Royal Place. "Fue una fantástica sorpresa para nosotros cuando nos dieron la gran noticia. Nos sentimos dichosos de saber que ha surgido el amor entre ellos después de tantos años de crianza juntos" nos contó la emocionada madre al finalizar su participación en la recaudación de fondos de la Casa de Abrigo Sacred Hope. Esperamos que los próximos días sea de dominio público la fecha de este esperado e inesperado enlace._

 _De parte de nuestra editorial, solo nos queda desearles a estos chicos un feliz y próspero matrimonio, no sin antes recordarles un famoso y controvertido dicho: **El matrimonio, es como el demonio**._

 _En otras noticias..._

* * *

" _Hoy no es mi día_ " se decía una y otra vez Hermione mientras entraba apresurada a las instalaciones de ILENT, tanta era su prisa que solo respondía a los empleados con un escueto hola, algo totalmente raro en ella quien siempre emitía un alegre saludo con una gran sonrisa.

Se había trasnochado por algunos informes para la junta de ese día y su alarma se antojó justamente de ese día para no sonar, y para cuando se despertó solo faltaba una hora para la reunión. Siguiendo los eventos desafortunados, su madre le mostró alegremente la gran mentira que su madrina le había dicho a la prensa sobre su compromiso. ¡Amor entre Draco y ella! ¡Ja! definitivamente un mal chiste matutino. Y como si la suerte estuviera en su contra, el tráfico estaba insoportable ese día y ahora llevaba diez minutos de retraso. Gracias al cielo no tuvo contratiempos con el ascensor, eso hubiese sido lo único que le faltaba.

─Buenos días, Minie ─saludó al llegar al área de presidencia.

─Buenos días, mi niña ─le respondió la secretaria con una cálida sonrisa─. El señor Granger está...

─No te preocupes Minie, ya sé que está molesto por la demora.

Minerva estaba por decirle que eso no era lo que quería decir, pero la morena ya estaba entrando a la oficina.

─Nuestra reunión era a las ocho, Hermione. ─la reprendió su padre al verla entrar a su oficina.

─Lo siento, mal tráfico.

─Eso no es excusa, bien sabes que no me gusta la impuntualidad.

La castaña suspiró y asintió en aceptación a la reprimenda, a lo cual John le hizo un gesto dándole a entender que por hoy la disculpaba. Estaba por tomar asiento frente al escritorio cuando se percató de la presencia de un rubio platinado que estaba cómodamente en el oscuro sillón mirándola con una sonrisa ladina.

─ ¿Malfoy?

─Querida _Hermy_ ¿Esas son formas de saludar a tu prometido? ─preguntó Draco colocando teatralmente una mano en su pecho.

Con una mezcla de desconcierto y molestia, la ojimiel enarcó una ceja y miró interrogante a su padre.

─Draco quiere estar al tanto de la situación actual del conglomerado ya que, a partir de hoy, formará parte del comité ejecutivo.

─ ¿Qué? ─chilló sorprendida mirando de hito en hito a su burlón prometido y a su padre─. Pero ¿por qué?

─Hermione. ─le llamó la atención el cobrizo─. No creo tener que recordarte que Draco tiene tanto derecho como tú de estar en el comité.

─S-sí, pero... ¿Él no tiene que trabajar en su buffet? ─la castaña le lanzó una reprochadora mirada al rubio mientras hablaba.

Draco se encogió de hombros─. Solo voy a estar encargado de la parte jurídica de ILENT, así que puedo estar al pendiente del buffet y del conglomerado sin ningún problema.

─ ¿Y Ferdinand? ¿No era él el encargado de esa área? ─inquirió esperanzada.

─Ferdinand comprende mis derechos y mi experiencia en ese ámbito, así que no hay problemas con él ─replicó impasible.

" _¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?_ " Se decía una y otra vez la ojimiel mientras lloraba internamente, un poquito más y se disponía a hacer berrinches en el suelo como niña de cinco años. Aquel oxigenado nunca se había preocupado de la legalidad de Illusion Enterprises, ni siquiera cuando se había recibido como abogado especializado en el área mercantil. ¿Por qué ahora también tenía que encontrárselo en la empresa?

─Quita esa cara de niña berrinchuda, Hermione.

La aludida salió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con la divertida sonrisa del ojigris. Aquella sonrisita salida de alguna propaganda de dentífrico le daba ganas de decir todos los insultos que tenía en mente, pero, al ver el rostro sereno de su padre al otro lado del fino escritorio, decidió tragárselos y conformarse con solo fulminarlo con la mirada.

Un carraspeo hizo que ambos chicos dirigieran la mirada al presidente de la empresa.

─ ¿Ya podemos empezar la reunión o quieren seguir en su "amena" charla?

Hermione miró avergonzada a su progenitor y tomó asiento en unos de los sillones que estaban frente al escritorio. Tras un gesto de invitación por parte del cobrizo, Draco se levantó y se acomodó en el otro sillón disponible frente a su tío.

─Chicos, comprendo que después de que se enterarán del dichoso acuerdo ahora haya tensión entre ustedes. Pero tienen que estar conscientes de que ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa de este desastre, por lo que le pido que vuelvan a su antigua armonía.

 _¿Volver a su antigua armonía?_ Ambos soltaron una risita, pero se detuvieron en el acto al ver el rostro serio del hombre.

─ ¿Ya decidieron cuando será la boda? ─al ver que su ahijado y su hija le dedicaron una mirada de _"¿en serio estás preguntando eso?"_ , resopló mientras negaba con la cabeza─. Jane y Cissy ya planearon todo ¿no es así?

─ ¿Tú que crees? ─respondieron a unísono.

John soltó una pequeña carcajada, definitivamente esas mujeres eran de armas tomar─. ¿Para cuándo?

─La boda será dentro de seis meses ─respondió la castaña con un suspiro, recordando la pequeña reunión que tuvieron con sus progenitoras; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en cómo desgraciadamente Malfoy tuvo razón al afirmar que su madrina y su madre ya tenían planificado la dichosa luna de miel.

─Pues entonces tienen seis meses para aligerar esa tensión entre ustedes ─dijo el hombre mientras mirando de hito en hito a los futuros herederos. Les dedicó una última mirada antes de revisar en su ordenador los archivos que su hija le había enviado la noche anterior─. ¿Qué les parece si empezamos con las buenas intenciones, en esta pequeña reunión? Quién sabe, a lo mejor después de este breve momento surge una buena relación entre ustedes.

* * *

 ** _Horas Después_**

John Granger miraba de hito en hito a su hija y a su ahijado. Después de discutir algunas cifras de algunos sectores de ILENT, los futuros esposos comenzaron una fuerte discusión sobre los planes a seguir. Pero para el cobrizo, más bien parecía un partido de tenis para ver quién hacia perder a quién.

─ ¿Quieres que apliquemos legislaciones francesas en Inglaterra? ¿Te volviste loco o qué? ─espetó Hermione, mirando a Draco como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

─No son legislaciones limitadas a Francia Gr... Hermione ─corrigió el rubio con rapidez antes de que su padrino se diera cuenta─. Están validadas para uso exterior, por lo cual también pueden ser aplicadas aquí.

─Pues no creo que haga falta la aplicación de las mismas, con nuestras legalidades estamos bien ─replicó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

Draco no pudo evitar bufar, la terquedad de ella le estaba colmando la paciencia─. Acabas de decir que el sector hotelero del conglomerado ha tenido bajas y que probablemente tengamos que esperar otro descenso de ganancias. Estas legislaciones en cuanto al turismo son más permisibles y nos pueden ayudar en la reducción de costos sin necesidad de que los trabajadores de estos lugares salgan perjudicados en un futuro. Sin contar que hay grandes posibilidades de obtener mayores ganancias en comparación a las actuales.

Hermione se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento─. Si hacemos cambios legales a ese sector tendríamos que hacer una considerable reestructuración económica. ¡Y con la crisis económica actual es un riesgo que puede generar desastrosas pérdidas! ─exclamó exasperada─. ¡Además, que ocurra otro descenso de ganancias es una probabilidad muy baja ya que se han tomado medidas al respecto!

─Entonces ¿qué propones? ─inquirió molesto el joven abogado─. ¿Qué no hagamos nada? ¡¿Qué nos quedemos sentados cómodamente en nuestras oficinas mientras parte del patrimonio se va por la borda por tus limitadas legislaciones?!

─ ¡Ya es suficiente! ─exclamó imperativo el señor Granger, apaciguando satisfactoriamente la discusión al obtener la atención de los jóvenes herederos─. Me gusta que haya diversos puntos de vista, pero creo que ya los ánimos se caldearon más de lo esperado. Además, ya tengo la información necesaria para tomar una decisión.

Ambos jóvenes estaban atentos, expectantes a lo que el mayor iba a decir al respecto. John, al verlos a la expectativa y al recordar la pequeña discusión, no pudo aguantar más y sonrió pícaramente─. ¿No se dieron cuenta que parecían que ya estaban casados?

─ ¡Papá!

─ ¡Tío!

─Está bien, está bien. ─el ojimiel alzó las manos en señal de paz para luego regresar a su postura como presidente de Illusion Enterprises─. Estoy... de acuerdo con lo expuesto por Draco.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─exclamó Hermione mirando pasmada a su padre, mientras que el rubio no pudo disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Con calma, el hombre se acomodó en su asiento y procedió a explicarle─. Hermione, comprendo tu punto de vista e inclusive, lo que propones es siempre lo más recomendable en estos casos. Sin embargo, estamos enfrentando una situación en la cual las inversiones y los cambios en la estructura comercial pueden traer grandes pérdidas, pero también considerables ganancias. Y considero que, si tenemos grandes posibilidades de modificar nuestra política hotelera y obtener grandes beneficios de ella ¿entonces por qué no hacerlo?

─Pero papá...

─Quien no arriesga no gana, princesa. Y en el mundo de los negocios siempre va a estar presente el riesgo y tú lo sabes.

La castaña aún miraba incrédula a su padre. ¿El certero John Granger, el hombre que siempre tenía que asegurarse de que no había contras en una decisión, estaba de acuerdo con el arriesgado plan de Malfoy? No, definitivamente estaba en el mundo al revés. Fulminando a ambos hombres con la mirada, la única heredera Granger salió hecha una furia, no sin antes dar un sonoro portazo.

Draco dio un suspiro de complacencia, esta era la primera de muchas victorias que iba a tener en la empresa en contra de su querida prometida. Pero su regocijo se transformó en desconcierto al ver la divertida mirada que le dedicaba su padrino.

─ ¿Qué ocurre tío?

─Solo pensaba en el pobre chico que se va a aguantar el carácter de mi hija el resto de su vida ─respondió el cobrizo para luego soltar una carcajada al ver como el rostro del rubio se desencajaba al caer en cuenta ese detalle─. No te preocupes por eso, Draco. Eres un chico inteligente y estoy seguro de que encontrarás la forma de lidiar con eso y.… quién sabe, a lo mejor puedas conseguir "beneficios" de la estrategia.

─ ¿Qué beneficios puedo obtener si contrato a un domador de leones?

John soltó una sonora carcajada─. Pues con esa estrategia no tendrías ninguno. Pero te recomiendo que tomes algunas clases de uno, puede ser muy satisfactorio lo que puedas lograr ─culminó con un guiño

El rubio lo miró sorprendido─. ¿Me estás sugiriendo sadomasoquismo? No creo llegar a tanto.

─Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero, Draco. ─lo reprendió el señor Granger con los ojos entrecerrados─. Solo digo que puedes encontrar excelentes recompensas si logras controlar su fuerte carácter. Créeme, si quieres salir ileso de esta unión buscarás ese punto armonioso entre ustedes.

Draco suspiró, ya había pensado en eso. Si no quería que su vida fuera un infierno al lado de aquella castaña insufrible, tenían que llegar, muy a su pesar, a un acuerdo. Y todo porque su "comprensible" madre no les había dejado ninguna salida en ese compromiso, solo la renuncia de su herencia podía hacerlos libres, pero ¿cómo renunciar a algo que era parte de su identidad?

Estar nuevamente en ILENT era rememorar los buenos momentos con su padre, aquellas iris plateadas mirándolo con orgullo al hablar de su futuro liderazgo en la empresa. No, no podía renunciar a la única conexión con su padre.

─Bien, iré a hablar con ella. ─el rubio se levantó y se acomodó su traje de Armani negro─. Pero si no salgo vivo de esto, va a ser tu culpa, tío John.

El cobrizo esbozó una sonora carcajada mientras veía partir a su ahijado. Pasado unos segundos se calmó, pero sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro, quizás la idea de casarlos no era tan descabellada. Aun no estaba de acuerdo con el método empleado por su esposa y su socia, pero bien dicen que "por algo ocurre las cosas".

─Lucius, Lucius ─canturreó John recostado en su refinado sillón─. Seguramente estás disfrutando de todo esto donde quiera que estés.

* * *

Hermione suspiró mientras miraba pensativa la panorámica vista del centro londinense que le ofrecía la terraza del gran edificio del conglomerado. El nublado tiempo favorecía la pequeña estadía en el lugar además de que originaba un agradable fresco en el sitio, algo que agradecía infinitamente en esos momentos. No podía volver a su oficina en su estado, no si no quería que Lavender, su secretaria, fuera inconscientemente quien pagara los pecados de cierto ojigris. Aún estaba indignada y sorprendida por la decisión de su padre, no entendía como un hombre de certeza pudiera estar de acuerdo con algo tan inestable como lo propuesto por Malfoy; y esa era la peor parte, ¡su padre había apoyado a Malfoy! La castaña emitió un sonoro bufido, uno digno de una reprimenda de su madre al comportarse de forma poco femenina; ya se imaginaba a aquel prepotente con su sonrisa burlona al anotarse un tanto en el ascenso de la dirección de la empresa.

─Si tía Jane te hubiese escuchado bufar de esa manera, estoy completamente seguro de que te hubieras llevado una gran amonestación.

La castaña se giró bruscamente, maldiciendo internamente toda la casta de su difunto padrino al encontrarse con aquellos burlones ojos grises.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─espetó la chica, fulminándolo con la mirada.

─Te estaba buscando ─respondió Draco mientras se acercaba a la amplia baranda, posicionándose al lado de la chica sin inmutarse por la molestia de ésta.

─ ¿Vienes a restregarme en la cara tu pequeña victoria? ─espetó la castaña.

Draco le sonrió maliciosamente─. Tranquila, me conformo con saber que, por mucho que te disguste, eres consciente de que soy el mejor para los negocios.

─Idiota ─siseó furiosa antes de darse la vuelta, dispuesta a irse y dejar a aquel idiota arrogante ahogándose en su engreimiento. Sin embargo, no pudo dar un paso más ya que el joven abogado la detuvo por el brazo.

─Espera.

─ ¡Suéltame! ─gruñó Hermione al tratar de soltarse del agarre del ojigris.

─Tenemos que hablar ─replicó el rubio, reforzando su agarre.

Ella lo fulminó con la miraba─. ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar!

─Te equivocas, Granger. ─el chico le sostuvo la mirada─. Por si no lo recuerdas, dentro de seis meses estaremos casados y, muy a mi pesar, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo. Si vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos que sea lo más... ameno posible ¿no crees?

Ambos se miraron fijamente, plata y miel comunicándose inadvertidamente. A pesar de la enemistad, ese era un fenómeno muy característico de ellos y del cual no se habían percatado en todos esos años que llevaban conociéndose. Hermione se calmó y asintió, logrando que Malfoy la soltara al ver que sinceramente estaba en disposición de dialogar.

─ ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Draco se giró y se afincó nuevamente en la baranda, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. Aquella acción sorprendió a la castaña ya que era algo inusual en él.

─Este lugar era tu "fortaleza de paz" desde que tengo memoria. Bueno, todavía lo sigue siendo por lo que veo. ─el rubio sonrió divertido─. Aún recuerdo que, cada vez que te hacía una pequeña travesura, siempre terminaba en este lugar cuando mi madre me obligaba a disculparme.

─ ¿"Pequeña travesura"? ─la morena lo miró irónica antes que posicionarse al lado del él en la baranda─. No consideraría regalarme un sapo horroroso o embarrarme "sin querer" de pintura frente a todos como una pequeña travesura.

─Por supuesto que sí. No era mi culpa que fueras tan llorona y cobarde. ─y antes de que la castaña protestara, prosiguió─. Y mejor dejamos el tema antes de que estemos en otra discusión.

─Estoy de acuerdo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, observando como los transeúntes circulaban de un lado para otro, y como poco a poco comenzaban a aumentar la cantidad de personas circulantes en búsqueda de algo para almorzar, pese a que el cielo comenzaba a anunciar una pronta precipitación.

─Te propongo una tregua ─habló Draco─. Tratemos... ─esbozó un profundo suspiro, dando a entender que lo que diría no sería fácil para él─. Tratemos de llevarnos... bien. Por ahora no ganaremos nada discutiendo por una presidencia que no estará disponible en mucho tiempo, así que... ¿Por qué no intentarlo? ─murmuró esto último más para sí mismo. Al mirar en dirección de su prometida, no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver que ésta lo miraba con los ojos como platos─. ¿Qué?

─Creo que te escuché mal, Malfoy. Oí que tú me proponías que nos lleváramos bien ─respondió Hermione con sorna.

─ ¿Tienes algo mejor que proponer? ─espetó el rubio, su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

─Solo estoy pensando donde está la trampa. ¿O me negaras que, si yo te hubiese hecho la misma propuesta de buenas a primeras, no estarías con la misma sospecha? ─replicó la castaña con la misma molestia.

─ _Touché_ ─murmuró el ojigris─. Admito que también sospecharía. Sin embargo, hasta yo acepto que nuestras vidas serán un infierno si no llegamos a un acuerdo de convivencia.

La morena miró pensativa nuevamente el citadino panorama, no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca─. Llevamos muchos años riñéndonos y discutiendo, la armonía entre nosotros suena muy surrealista ¿no crees?

─Lo creo ─Draco suspiró sonoramente─. Y más si tendré que aguantar a una esposa insufrible y testaruda como tú.

─El burro hablando de orejas ─espetó Hermione, fulminándolo con la mirada─. Todavía me pregunto qué mal hice para que me castiguen con tu insoportable existencia.

─ ¿Castigo? ─el chico bufó mirándola con arrogancia─. Deberías de sentirte bendecida por casarte conmigo. Soy el regalo que cualquier chica quisiera tener.

─Permíteme discrepar, pero... en mi lista de regalos no estás ─sonrió burlona─. Inclusive, tengo a otros que hubiese preferido de regalo antes que tú.

Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando el ojigris, inesperadamente, la arrinconó en la baranda. Trató todo lo posible por no apartar la mirada cuando el rubio acercó su perfilado rostro a centímetros de la faz de ella.

─A mí no me compares con los perdedores que tienes en mente, Hermione.

La mente de la castaña quedó en blanco al sentir como aquellos finos labios acariciaron con pasión y fiereza los suyos, produciendo que una inesperada y agradable corriente recorriera su cuerpo. Y por un súbito impulso, la castaña colocó la mano en la nuca del ojigris y le respondió el beso, sintiendo como aquellas fortuitas sensaciones se intensificaban y como, involuntariamente, la hacían desear más.

Mientras, Draco no estaba en una situación diferente. Se había sentido furioso que ella estuviera rebajándolo al nivel de los idiotas que, solo Dios sabía, tenía ella en mente, y al tenerla tan cerca de él su raciocinio se nubló y solo pudo pensar en descargar su rabia de esa forma. Pero al sentir aquellos suaves labios junto a los suyos, no quiso despegarse de ellos, y su renuencia fue mayor cuando ella sorpresivamente le respondió el beso. En su vida hubiera pensado que aquella insufrible pudiera ser la dueña de aquellos dulces y sonrosados labios, y de ser la responsable de las intensas sensaciones que podían producir en él. Y él como buen ambicioso que era deseaba más, mucho más que ese pequeño roce. Se disponía a profundizar aquella antigua danza cuando un fuerte estruendo, producto de un pequeño choque, rompió su imperceptible burbuja. Se separaron abruptamente al recordar en donde estaban y ¡a quien estaban besando!

Sin embargo, el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al ver a su prometida con los labios enrojecidos, jadeante y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

─Todo lo que sientes en estos momentos es solo por un beso mío, Granger. Imagínate lo que puedo provocarte si pasara algo más ─exclamó el rubio señalándola─. Y pregúntate si alguno de esos imbéciles que tenías en tu estúpida lista puede hacerte sentir de esa forma.

Sin esperar respuesta, Draco se dio vuelta y se marchó, dejando a una Hermione completamente desconcertada y confusa, preguntándose mentalmente:

 _"¿Qué diablos pasó?"_

* * *

 **Disculpen la tardanza, me había quedado sin inspiración con esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado este cap.**

 **Nos leemos después. Saludos.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

El sol nuevamente mostraba su radiante faz al mundo, revelando el comienzo de un nuevo día. La luz del alba comenzó a colarse en una de las habitaciones de Granger Manor, dando de lleno a una durmiente castaña. Al sentir aquella conocida calidez, Hermione se cubrió completamente y maldijo internamente a quien dejó las cortinas abiertas, impidiendo que disfrutara de sus horas de sueño. Estaba por regresar a los brazos de su querido Morfeo cuando unos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron a la cruda realidad.

─Es hora de despertar, mi niña ─anunció cariñosamente madame Pomfrey, ama de llaves de la mansión y su nana desde que tenía memoria, tras la puerta. Estaba por hacer caso omiso cuando la mujer agregó–: Y su madre advirtió que, si no aparecía en el comedor dentro de diez minutos, vendría personalmente a despertarla.

Al escuchar esa temida advertencia, la castaña abrió los ojos de golpe; nadie quería ser víctima de los modos de despertar de Jane Granger. Esa era uno de los comportamientos maternos que la hacían pensar que la educación militar también estuvo involucrada en la enseñanza de su progenitora. No era exageración cuando algunos decían, incluyéndola a ella, que la matriarca de la familia era de armas tomar.

─En unos minutos estaré con ellos ─respondió la castaña con pesar, despidiéndose de sus planes de pasar la mañana de aquel esperado sábado en el mundo de los sueños mientras que su nana se retiraba con una mal disimulada carcajada. Con toda la pereza del mundo, se estiró de una forma muy similar a la de un felino. Después de darse un refrescante baño y arreglarse con un vaporoso vestido veraniego y unas bailarinas, bajó a desayunar.

─Buenos días.

─Buenos días, cariño.

─Buenos días, princesa.

Después de saludar a sus padres con un beso en la mejilla, tomó asiento en su respectivo lugar. Estaba por saborear su tazón de cereal cuando su madre, luego de escrutarla detalladamente, decidió preguntarle.

─ ¿Por qué aún no estás lista?

La castaña tomó una porción y la miró interrogante, a lo que la castaña mayor negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados en claro reproche.

─Hermione Jean Granger, no puedo creer que hayas olvidado que hoy es la fiesta de verano de los Greengrass.

 _"Oh mierda"_

─Lo siento mamá. Ha sido una semana muy agotadora en la empresa y sin querer pase por alto ese evento.

 _"Y sin contar que todavía no me explicó que diablos pasó en la terraza"_ pensó la castaña al recordar la discusión que tuvo con Malfoy hacía dos días y como terminaron besándose. _"A este paso terminaré en un manicomio"_

─Tu padre también ha tenido una semana muy agotadora, y no lo olvidó ─replicó Jane mirando orgullosa a su esposo, a la vez que sacaba, sin querer, a su hija de sus dramáticos pensamientos.

─Ya cariño, no la regañes ─intervino John, tomando cariñosamente la mano libre de su hija–. Ya estoy acostumbrado a las presiones que produce la empresa, querida, y no fue por corto tiempo que aprendí a organizarme. Tengo fe en que mi princesa aprenderá rápido a organizar su tiempo ¿no es así?

La castaña asintió con una gran sonrisa, apretando la mano de su progenitor como agradecimiento.

─Bien, acepto tu olvido esta vez. ─la señora Granger le dio un sorbo a su té–. Pero de igual manera no faltarás. Así que termina de desayunar y apresúrate a arreglarte.

Estaba por asentir nuevamente cuando se percató de un "pequeño" detalle.

─ ¿Mi madrina y Draco también irán? ─inquirió nerviosa, maldiciéndose internamente en el acto. Por suerte sus padres no se percataron de ese hecho.

Lo que menos se le apetecía en esos momentos era tener que enfrentarse tan pronto a su oxigenado prometido, no mientras no tuviera una respuesta lógica a lo ocurrido. Y es que, la sorpresa no fue porque él la besó, aunque eso todavía era difícil de creer tomando en cuenta sus hostilidades pasadas hacia ella, sino que ¡ella le había correspondido! ¿En qué mundo podía ocurrir semejante suceso?

─Lamentablemente no irán, cariño. Cissy está en Gales, visitando a su madrina que enfermó, y Draco todavía está en Francia por asuntos de su buffet. ─Jane suspiró pesarosa–. Era una excelente oportunidad de presentarse en sociedad como prometidos.

─Sí, una lástima ─murmuró Hermione aliviada mientras internamente celebraba su buena suerte. Estaba tan contenta que se ocurrió una gran idea─. ¿Puedo invitar a las chicas a la fiesta?

─ ¡Por supuesto, querida! Será una excelente oportunidad para ellas, sobre todo para Ginevra.

Con una sonrisa, la castaña siguió desayunando. Después de todo, quizás su sábado no fuera del todo mal.

* * *

El hogar de los Greengrass era una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, de estructura mediana en comparación a otras mansiones, pero con uno de los jardines más alabados de la región, al contar con una gran proporción de campo y una minuciosa planificación de ornamentos y flora que ocuparían el espacio. Y es por esa razón que la fiesta de verano se había convertido en una tradición para la familia Greengrass por cinco generaciones, un día para reunir a las familias más reconocidas del país y renovar la amistad entre las mismas, así como también para actualizarse de las buenas nuevas de la sociedad británica.

─Así que aquí celebran la famosa fiesta de verano ─dijo Blaise a la vez que silbaba asombrado mientras detallaba el lugar.

Draco enarcó una ceja en dirección al chico de color─. ¿Estás hablando en serio, Blaise? ─inquirió escéptico a lo que Zabini solo se encogió de hombros─. ¿Me vas a decir que estuviste un año con Daphne, y ni siquiera una vez viniste a esta casa?

─Entre Daphne y yo solo hubo una deliciosa y excitante aventura, pero nada más. No había necesidad de venir a este lugar.

─Pues eres mi héroe, Blaise. Tomando en cuenta en los términos en que terminó su aventura... ─dijo Theo mientras respondía sonriente un mensaje en su móvil.

─Yo no tengo nada que temer ─replicó Zabini con seguridad─. Ella fue la que decidió terminar lo que teníamos por querer llevarlo al "siguiente nivel". Además ─agregó mientras señalaba al rubio─, vinimos a acompañar al cobarde camarada aquí presente ¿o ya se te olvidó?

En su mayoría, era cierto. Luego de que arreglara algunos asuntos del buffet, su madre le pidió (ordenó) que se presentara en la fiesta anual de los Greengrass en representación de su familia ya que, infortunadamente, una de las tías lejanas de su madre, quien para rematar era su madrina, se había enfermado dos días antes. En consecuencia, y como el cabeza de la familia Malfoy (en serio, ni ella se creía eso), era su deber presentarse en la reunión. Obviamente él podía negarse, pero, entre aguantar la ira de Narcissa Malfoy y aguantarse la estúpida fiesta, prefería mil veces aquella fiesta.

Draco no era muy simpatizante de la fiesta de los Greengrass, de hecho, era una de las cosas por las que se alegraba haberse establecido en Francia. Se podía decir que básicamente esa concentración anual era bautizo, matrimonio, funeral, baby shower, presentación en sociedad, revista de farándula… ¡todo en uno! Suspiró con pesar, esa fastuosa reunión era toda una pesadilla para él.

En consecuencia, y ya que sus queridos socios y amigos tenían planificado venir a Inglaterra, decidió llevarlos de arrastro para que su asistencia a ese lugar fuera más tolerable. Estaba por responderle a su amigo cuando una conocida voz intervino.

─Draco, querido. Bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar ─lo saludó eufórica Margareth Greengrass al verlo llegar, como siempre–. Tenía entendido que no podrían venir.

─De hecho, mi madre no vendrá por las razones conocidas. Le envía nuevamente sus disculpas ─respondió el rubio a duras penas, lo que el más que caluroso abrazo de la anfitriona le permitió.

─Oh, que no se preocupe ─exclamó la elegante mujer mientras soltaba al rubio, quien respiró aliviado─. Al menos estás aquí en representación de tu familia. Y ellos son... ─inquirió mientras detallaba a los otros dos jóvenes.

─Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, son mis socios en el buffet y grandes amigos.

Ambos saludaron con una caballerosa inclinación, a lo que la señora Greengrass sonrió maravillada.

─Oh fantástico, querido. ¡Sean bienvenidos! ─el rubio le tomó por sorpresa que la mujer entrelazara, inadvertidamente, su brazo con el de ella─. Por favor síganme─

Margareth Greengrass era contemporánea con Narcissa Malfoy, conocidas desde el instituto y amigas desde sus interacciones en sociedad. De cabello corto negro azabache, ojos marrones y tez clara, la señora Greengrass era reconocida, al igual que Narcissa, como una de las mujeres mejores conservadas y glamorosas del Reino Unido. Casada con Anthony Greengrass, un empresario del mundo de la vinatería, y con dos hijas en común: Daphne y Astoria.

Aprovechando la distancia que había entre los inesperados visitantes y ellos, la señora Greengrass habló.

─No te imaginas la sorpresa que me lleve al leer sobre tu compromiso con la hija de John Granger ─comentó la mujer con pasibilidad mientras miraba de reojo al chico─. Podría jurar que solo había cordialidad entre ustedes, ya sabes, por la sociedad familiar.

Draco, al saber por dónde venía el comentario, respondió impasible.

─Admito que nos llevó un buen tiempo reconocer lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, pero bien dicen que "es mejor tarde que nunca".

 _"Y el premio para el mejor mentiroso es para…. ¡Draco Malfoy!"_ anunció su conciencia mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

─ ¿Y por qué no vinieron juntos? De hecho, los Granger llegaron primero.

La malicia con que Margareth formuló la pregunta no pasó desapercibida por el joven abogado. Él conocía muy bien el interés que tenía de que ambas familias, Malfoy y Greengass, se unieran por un matrimonio entre su hija menor y él. Desde que tenía memoria, Margareth siempre había intentado, indirectamente, que su madre accediera a un compromiso nupcial; sin embargo, la gran Narcissa Malfoy, siempre buscaba darle vueltas al asunto y aquella propuesta siempre quedaba en otro plano. Ahora, al ver que esa oportunidad se le escapaba de las manos, aquella mujer estaba buscando cualquier contrariedad para "hacerle cambiar de opinión". Draco bufó internamente. Si supiera que su opinión no importaba.

─En realidad, mi venida es un cambio de última hora ya que tenía planeado quedarme unos días más en Francia. Con las gestiones de ida y venida, no tuve oportunidad de informarle a Hermione que vendría. Se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando me vea ─respondió con una media sonrisa que hacía que la señora Greengrass llorara internamente al ver como la oportunidad de tener como yerno a unos de los pretendientes más codiciados de toda Gran Bretaña se le escapaba de las manos, aunque éste por dentro se reía maliciosamente.

Conocía a Hermione Granger como la palma de su mano, y apostaría todo lo que tenía a que, cuando se enteró de su ausencia para la fiesta, su querida Hermy hizo internamente el baile de la victoria al poder seguir evitándolo como lo había hecho después de su enfrentamiento. Por más que había intentado acercarse a ella, arrinconarla si era necesario, no pudo hacerlo. La chica había resultado más escurridiza de lo que pensaba, se notaba que conocía la empresa mejor que él (aunque ese conocimiento fue como una patada al hígado para él), por lo que tuvo que viajar inesperadamente a Francia sin lograr su objetivo. Aun así, necesitaba definir lo que había pasado aquel mediodía, saber que estaba pasando entre ellos. Había querido hacer caso omiso a la atracción que empezó a surgir desde aquella fatídica noche del concordato y que se hizo más intensa con aquella discusión en su oficina. Sin embargo, no esperaba que, al molestarse, aquel magnetismo se saliera de control y terminara en aquel apasionado beso. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sí, fue un buen beso. Otra sorpresa más a su lista ya que no se esperaba que Granger besara tan bien, que aquellos labios fueran tan deliciosamente dulces y suaves. De hecho, ahora se estaba replanteando su pensamiento sobre ese matrimonio, su curiosidad estaba comenzando a surgir y deseaba saber qué otras cosas podía descubrir de aquella leona. ¿Qué si ya estaba enloqueciendo? ¿Quién dijo?

Tan sumergido iba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que había quedado libre del agarre de la anfitriona y que habían llegado al gran jardín, donde una gran concentración de la crema y nata británica se encontraba presente, disfrutando de las exquisiteces ofrecidas y de buenas conversaciones. Solo salió de sus reflexiones cuando sintió que alguien se abalanzaba intempestivamente a sus brazos.

─ ¡Que demo...!

─ ¡Que alegría que al final si pudieras venir a nuestra reunión, Draco! ─exclamó la responsable de que casi maldijera frente a toda la alta sociedad del país.

─Hola, Astoria ─murmuró el rubio mientras no podía evitar rodar los ojos.

Astoria Greengrass era una joven de estatura media baja, delgada, pero con curvas bien pronunciadas, cabello oscuro como el de su progenitora, pero largo y levemente ondeado, nariz recta y labios muy rosados que se mostraban sonrientes ante la presencia de quien fuera su amor platónico desde el instituto.

─Y como siempre, Tory no se puede controlar ─espetó una joven rubia, de curvas y altura dignas de una modelo, a la vez que colocaba a una renuente pelinegra a un lado─. Hola, Draco ─saludó al chico con dos besos en la mejilla. Al ver a cierta cara conocida, entrecerró los ojos─. Veo que trajiste compañía.

─Ah cierto, espero que te acuerdes de Theo... y de Blaise ─comentó socarronamente.

La chica meneó con arrogancia su lacia melena─. Sí, de algo me acuerdo. Tus socios ¿Cierto?

─Así es ─intervino Blaise─. Gusto en conocerla, señorita...

─Daphne, Daphne Greengrass ─respondió la rubia fulminándolo con la mirada.

─Bien, un placer conocerlas señoritas. Si nos disculpan, mi amigo Nott y yo disfrutaremos de esta estupenda reunión mientras las dejamos en la excelente compañía de nuestro querido amigo Draco.

El aludido giró bruscamente hacia su amigo de ascendencia italiana─. ¿Qué?

─No se preocupen chicos ─intervino Astoria, enganchándose del brazo del ojigris como un pulpo─. Ustedes disfruten de la fiesta que nosotras nos encargamos.

Mientras que los chicos se despedían a lo lejos de su amigo con sonrisas malévolas, Draco solo los fulminaba con la mirada mientras pensaba como algún día les haría pagar su cobardía.

 _"Mira quien fue a hablar" se_ burló su conciencia.

─Sinceramente no sé cómo lo aguantas ─gruñó Daphne, sacando al chico de sus asesinos pensamientos─. Es un idiota de primera categoría.

─Créeme, eso jamás te lo voy a refutar ─gruñó Draco en respuesta, tratando sutilmente de despegar de él al chicle que tenía la rubia como hermana, fallando miserablemente en el intento.

Después de que la primogénita de los Greengrass se excusara para ayudar a su madre en la recepción de los invitados, Astoria arrastró al heredero Malfoy por los alrededores.

─Sabes, me tomó por sorpresa tu compromiso con Hermione. A decir verdad, no esperaba que fuera tu tipo de mujer.

 _"Y aquí vamos otra vez"_

─Bien dicen que, para gustos, colores, Astoria. Además ¿Por qué dices que no es mi tipo de mujer? ─inquirió Draco mientras buscaba con la mirada a una tabla de salvación. Lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos era una charla/interrogatorio con la pelinegra.

─Digamos que es muy... poca cosa para ti ─respondió la chica con fingida indiferencia─. Ya sabes, eres uno de los hombres más codiciados y necesitas una mujer que este a la altura de lo que vales ─culminó batiendo coquetamente las pestañas.

El joven abogado solo pudo alzar una ceja de incredulidad. ¿Acaso no podía ser más obvia? Un poquito más y se colocaba un letrero de neón con un _"cásate conmigo que las demás son una porquería"_ en el pecho.

─Eh, Astoria ─bufó internamente, malditos modales─. Escucha...

─Además ─ continuó Greengrass haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta del ojigris─. ¿Cómo te puedes casar con una chica que se nota que le gusta otro?

 _Wow, wow, wow un momento... ¿QUÉ?_

─ ¿De qué mier.…? ¿De qué estás hablando? ─Draco estaba tratando de contener la rabia que estaba comenzando a formarse en su interior. ¿Que a Granger le gustaba a alguien más? ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

─Oh pues... ─Astoria señaló al frente mientras trataba de contener una sonrisa de triunfo─. Solo míralos...─

Al mirar en la dirección que le indicaban, vio a lo lejos a una muy risueña Hermione, conversando con quien menos se esperaba encontrar en aquella reunión, alguien a quien tenía mucho tiempo sin ver, pero con quien aún sentía la rivalidad a flor de piel.

─Wood... ─


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

─Draco nos matará en cuanto se deshaga de Astoria ¿Lo sabes, no? ─comentó Theo mirando con disimulado interés a su alrededor, tratando a la vez de seguirle el paso a su socio.

Sin embargo, Zabini no se percató de ese detalle, estaba muy entretenido en alejarse de su ex aventura─. Pues él fue quien provocó esta abrupta separación entre nosotros al acercarse a la bruja rubia ─respondió sin dejar de caminar─. La cual, y por lo que acabo de ver, cada día empeora su humor.

─ ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué te recibiera con bombos y platillos después de lo que pasó entre ustedes?

─Pues no, pero tampoco es culpa mía que se hiciera ilusiones cuando le deje en claro de que no quería compromisos. ─Al ver la gran mesa con forma de U dispuesta con una gran cantidad de aperitivos y postres, el moreno sonrió─. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos los temas escabrosos a un lado y nos disponemos a disfrutar de la fiesta?

Nott solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta y siguió a su amigo hasta el banquete, mas su rostro tranquilo adoptó una expresión de sorpresa al ver en ese lugar a una conocida rubia de expresivos ojos azules, ataviada en un colorido vestido amarillo y conversando animadamente con una pelirroja.

─ ¿Luna?

La chica se giró hacia donde escuchó que mencionaron su nombre y, después de recuperarse del repentino asombro, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

─ ¡Theo! ─exclamó abalanzándose a los brazos del chico, los cuales la recibieron gustosos.

─Por un momento pensé que estabas bromeando conmigo cuando me dijiste que estabas aquí.

La chica se alejó un poco del castaño pero sin perder esa sonrisa que lo encandilaba e hipnotizaba desde que la conoció en aquel congreso de filosofía y psicología que realizaron en Francia─. Pues ya ves que no.

─Y no sabes cuánto me alegro por ello.

La rubia bajó la mirada, levemente sonrojada por las palabras del castaño. Desde la primera vez que lo vio en aquel congreso, supo que era un chico especial.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Luna se encontraba ya instalada en uno de los muchos asientos del gran auditorio, había esperado con ansias aquel día. Desde que participó en uno de esos congresos en su época de estudiante, no pudo dejar de ir a ellos. Le encantaba los conocimientos que se impartían en esas concentraciones, las innovaciones que se llegaban a conocer y las amistades que se podían conseguir al participar una cantidad numerosa de personas en esos lugares. Estaba revisando uno de los folletos que les facilitaron cuando conoció a quien desde ese momento ocuparía sus pensamientos._

 _─ ¿Está ocupado?_

 _Al elevar la mirada, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos achocolatados que la miraban con interés, mientras su dueño le mostraba una sonrisa torcida. No supo en esos momentos que pasó, o tal vez sí, solo sabía que quería seguir viendo esos profundos ojos de ahora en adelante. Pensamiento que, sin saber, había tenido también el aludido._

 _─En absoluto._

 _El chico tomó asiento y sin dejar de mirarla se presentó._

 _─Theodore Nott._

 _─Luna Lovegood ─dijo la ojiazul a la vez que estrechaba la mano que le extendió el castaño._

 _A partir de ese momento una fuerte conexión surgió entre ellos, tanto que durante su estancia en la parisina ciudad estuvieron juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Y cuando ya era hora de despedirse, prometieron mantenerse en contacto._

 ** _*Fin flashback*_**

Un carraspeo por parte del moreno sacó a ambos jóvenes de su burbuja.

─Oh, disculpa. Luna, te presento a mi amigo y socio Blaise Zabini. Blaise, te presento a Luna Lovegood.

─ _Enchanté mademoiselle_ ─saludó Zabini con una pronunciada reverencia.

─El gusto es mío, _monsieur_ ─respondió riéndose la psicóloga por el pintoresco saludo. Luego se giró en dirección a su amiga quien la miraba desconcertada─. Ginny te presento a Theodore Nott. Theo, Blaise, les presento a mi amiga Ginny Weasley.

─Un gusto en conocerlos ─saludó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

─El gusto es... ─el castaño se vio interrumpido cuando, inesperadamente, su amigo moreno lo empujó para acercarse a la amiga de su ángel.

Blaise había quedado desconcertado e intrigado a la vez cuando vio a su amigo muy interesado en aquella rubia de llamativa vestimenta, era por demás extraño que alguna fémina consiguiese llamar su atención, y más aún de esa forma cuando su amigo eran tan reservado. Al verlo tan ensimismado con la chica no pudo evitar sacarlo de su burbuja, era entretenido observarlo tan atontado pero tampoco era para que se pusiera en plan de "dejemos a mi amigo a un lado porque llegó la chica de mis sueños"; bueno eso pensaba hasta que vio a una hermosa ninfa de cabellos del color del fuego enfundada en un favorable vestido verde botella frente a él. Al escuchar el maravilloso nombre de aquel místico ser no quiso esperar más, tenía que corrobar que no estaba alucinando.

─Blaise Zabini ─se presentó mientras tomaba una de las manos de la diseñadora─. Un gusto en conocerte. ─y le dio un galante beso en el dorso de la misma.

Ginny miró interrogante a su amiga, obteniendo como respuesta una gran sonrisa de la rubia.

─Mucho gusto ─respondió renuente la pelirroja retirando la mano con toda la sutileza que pudo, a lo que el moreno enarcó una ceja desconcertado. Eso era algo que no le pasaba a él, el rechazo no estaba en su vocabulario.

Theo, al ver la perplejidad en el rostro de su amigo, sólo esbozó una media sonrisa, aunque por dentro se estuviera riendo como una hiena. Era una situación inusual, así que en cierto modo lo comprendía, así que era mejor que interviniera antes de que el rostro de su socio terminara de desencajarse.

─ ¿Y cómo terminaron aquí? Sin ofender, claro está ─aclaró al ver a Ginny enarcar una ceja.

─Sé que esa no fue tu intención, Theo. ─el castaño se relajó al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de la rubia─. De hecho, fuimos invitadas por una amiga. ¿Y ustedes?

─Nosotros también fuimos invitados... pero por un amigo ─agregó Blaise mirando a la diseñadora.

 _"¿Y desde cuando Blaise le da explicaciones a una chica?"_ pensó Theo mirando con los ojos como platos a su amigo.

─De hecho ─prosiguió el moreno mirando a donde estaba el rubio. Frunció el ceño al ver con éste se dirigía con cara de pocos amigos hacia una castaña y... ¿Ese era Oliver Wood?─, es ese que va por allá con cara de sicario en plena labor.

Al ver donde estaba mirando el moreno, la pelirroja inquirió con recelo─. ¿Ese que va hacia donde está Hermione es Draco Malfoy?

─ ¿Ella es Hermione? ─dijeron ambos chicos a unísono.

─Sí, Hermione. Hermione Granger, la amiga que nos invitó ─respondió Luna mirando de hito en hito a su "chico especial" y a su amigo─. ¿Por qué la sorpresa?

Blaise y Theo se miraron fijamente para luego observar nuevamente a su amigo que ya estaba reunido con su "prometida" y con su némesis de la adolescencia. Draco, muy a su pesar, les había contado sobre lo ocurrido en la empresa y en el cambio de planes que resultó de aquel encuentro. Y era por ello que sabían que, el ver que la castaña estaba muy plácida con el chico, no le había hecho ninguna gracia a su rubio amigo.

Se miraron nuevamente y sólo pudieron pensar en una cosa mientras el castaño negaba con la cabeza y el chico de color sonreía socarronamente.

 _"Huele a problemas"_

* * *

─Por Dios, Oliver ¿En serio hicieron eso? ─preguntó Hermione sin dejar de reírse, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Wood y ahora se estaba poniendo al día con las alocadas aventuras del ex capitán de fútbol.

─ ¡Por supuesto que es cierto! ─le respondió Oliver esbozando una gran sonrisa─. Ya te lo dije, sólo hay que dejar de lado esta extravagante vida y las mejores aventuras vendrán a ti.

─Es raro escucharte decir eso. ─el hombre la miró sin comprender─. Sobre lo de alejarse de...esto ─explicó la castaña señalando el lugar─. En el instituto eras presuntuoso con tu popularidad y tu posición económica.

─Es raro, sí. Pero tiene una explicación: maduré. ─Oliver la observó con seriedad─. En el instituto fui un completo idiota, me vanagloriaba de lo que tenía como si fuera lo más importante. ¡Tenía el mundo a mis pies! ─rió sin ganas─. Y tuve que despertar a la realidad de la peor manera.

─Tu padre fallece y tu familia queda en la quiebra ─susurró pensativa a lo que Wood asintió.

─Fue un fuerte golpe quedarme sin padre y sin patrimonio de un momento a otro, y lo más desagradable de todo es que mi padre falleció tratando de soportar toda las deudas para que no recayera en nuestro estilo de vida. ─el moreno sonrió con tristeza─. Mi padre trató que me involucrara en la empresa, que aprendiera a defenderme en ese mundo pero yo no quise escucharlo. "Estoy muy joven todavía, papá. Aún tengo mucho que disfrutar" ─bufó y negó con la cabeza─. Sí, en definitiva era un idiota.

─Si, eras un idiota ─confirmó Hermione con fingida solemnidad, provocando una carcajada del joven─. Pero despertaste a tiempo y reconstruiste nuevamente tu patrimonio.

─Y eso es algo que le agradezco al señor Greengass. Gracias a sus consejos y a su ayuda económica no hubiese podido construir lo que tengo.

Ella asintió y bebió de la olvidada bebida que tenía en sus manos.

─ ¿Por qué te vas a casar con Draco?

Aquella pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa y casi hace que escupa la bebida encima de él, por lo que terminó ahogándose con ella.

─Oh disculpa, Hermione. ─el chico le daba leves golpes en las espalda─. No pretendía incomodarte.

─No me incomodaste. ─le respondió en un hilo de voz después de recuperarse del incidente─. Es sólo que no esperaba que salieses con esa pregunta.

─Bueno. ─Oliver se rascó la cabeza─. En realidad tenía pendiente esa pregunta desde que leí aquel artículo. No entiendo como aceptaste casarte con él, a fin de cuentas, él sí que no ha dejado de ser un idiota.

Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada, no podía refutar esa realidad. Siempre había sido un idiota, aunque... Pensándolo bien...

─Él no siempre fue idiota ─murmuró para sí misma. Al notar que el joven la había escuchado por su gesto confuso, le explicó─. Quiero decir, él no era así. De hecho, y si mal no recuerdo, su idiotez apareció cuando comenzó la secundaria.

─Ah, la fama se le subió a la cabeza.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa burlona─. Y no niegues que por eso siempre se la pasaban compitiendo.

─Sería tonto si lo negara. ─Wood se encogió de hombros─. Desde que pisamos el instituto nos hicimos populares, ya sabes. Él por su actitud de chico inalcanzable y yo por mis capacidades deportivas, ambos de poderosas e influyentes familias. Pero sólo uno tenía que ser el mejor, y como Draco nunca aceptó que yo lo era...

La chica volvió a reírse, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Por más que intentara, la arrogancia, aunque sea en poca dosis, siempre estaría presente en el joven empresario.

─Tienes una hermosa risa, Hermione.

La aludida alzó la mirada y se encontró con un Oliver que la contemplaba con intensidad. Sus amielados ojos reflejaban un interés del que no se había percatado al principio.

─Aunque no podría esperar otra cosa de una chica tan hermosa como tú.

La cara de la castaña bien podía hacerle competencia a un tomate. Tal era su sonrojo que sentía que le ardía el rostro.

─Oliver yo...

─ ¿Interrumpo?

Ambos giraron hacia donde provino aquella voz, encontrándose con un enfurecido rubio que fulminaba con la mirada al moreno.

─Malfoy ─saludó Oliver con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

─Wood ─escupió el ojigris─. No esperaba encontrarte en este lugar.

─Ya era momento de regresar a los eventos sociales, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que en esta aclamada fiesta.

El rubio mostró una falsa sonrisa─. Si por supuesto ─respondió entre dientes para luego dirigir su atención a una sorprendida castaña─. Querida, ¿no me extrañaste?

─Eh ¿qué haces aquí, Malfoy? ─inquirió la chica sin salir de su asombro.

Casi chilló de la impresión cuando su prometido la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él mientras alzaba una ceja─. ¿Malfoy? ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme, Hermione?

La castaña frunció el ceño sin comprender, pero al ver la cara de confusión de Wood mientras los miraba de hito en hito fue que cayó en cuenta de su pequeño error. Suspiró con pesar, ¿por qué le tuvo que tocar una madre y una madrina tan caprichosas que los hacían fingir un amor que no sentían?

─Lo lamento, Draco. Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

Estaba por darle un beso en la mejilla pero el abogado fue más astuto y se giró en el último momento para recibir el beso en los labios. Al separarse la morena lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras que él sonreía socarrón, a la vez que elevaba las cejas en gesto pícaro. Un carraspeo hizo que ambos miraran al castaño quien se encontraba incómodo por la escena.

─Lo siento, Wood. Como comprenderás, tenía que saludar a MI prometida como se debe ─le dijo Draco con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

─Tranquilo. Si yo estuviera comprometido con una chica como Hermione, también habría hecho lo mismo. Quien sabe, a lo mejor ni siquiera me hubiese detenido a saludar a otros.

Aquella respuesta borró la sonrisa del rubio, y sus instintos asesinos fueron en aumento al ver la forma en que el ojimiel miraba a la morena.

─Será mejor que vaya a saludar a mis tíos. ¿Nos vamos, cariño?

Y sin esperar respuesta, el ojigris arrastró a una renuente castaña que se disculpaba con la mirada de un nostálgico castaño que, aunque hubiese transcurrido cinco años, aún recordaba el día en que se dio cuenta de la excelente chica que era Hermione Granger.

─No la mereces, Malfoy ─se dijo mientras miraba pensativo su copa–. Y me encargaré de que Hermione se dé cuenta de eso.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

─Draco, querido. ¡Bienvenido! ─saludó la señora Granger con un maternal abrazo─. Teníamos entendido que tardarías en volver.

─Todo estaba en orden en el buffet así que decidí regresar los más pronto posible ─le respondió el rubio devolviéndole el abrazo. Una vez liberado le extendió la mano a su futuro suegro─. Tío John.

─Me alegra que hayas venido, Draco ─saludó el señor Granger estrechando la mano de su ahijado─. Aunque apostaría toda mi fortuna a que Narcissa tiene mucho que ver con tu presencia.

─Admito que cierta parte fue por influencia de mi madre, pero también... ─el ojigris miró a Hermione a la vez que la acercaba a él rodeándola por la cintura─. Tenía ciertos asuntos pendientes por acá que requerían de mi inmediata presencia.

John alzó una ceja al ver el comportamiento de su ahijado con su hija.

─Sea cual sea el motivo, lo importante es que lograras reunirte con nosotros ─canturreó Jane con una amplia sonrisa─. Ésta sería su primera presentación en público como pareja, y no hay mejor eventualidad que esta fiesta para ello.

─Es muy cierto, tía. Por lo cual sería muy conveniente que Hermione y yo demos un paseo por los alrededores ─comentó el rubio mientras le mostraba una pícara sonrisa a la joven castaña.

 _"Ay no"_ pensó Hermione a presentir las intenciones de su futuro marido.

─ ¡Es una fantástica idea! ─exclamó eufórica la castaña mayor para después darles a ambos chicos pequeños empujones por la espalda─. ¡Andando, andando! Quiero que todos vean la estupenda pareja que hacen. ¡Vayan!

Con un asentimiento por parte del rubio y una mirada de corderito degollado por parte de la morena, la joven pareja se alejó de los mayores.

─ ¿No es maravilloso verlos juntos, John? ─preguntó Jane con un gran suspiro, enganchándose al brazo de su marido─. Nuestros nietos serán hermosos, espero que se den prisa con eso.

─Nos cantes victoria aún, Jane ─replicó el cobrizo mientras acariciaba la mano de la aludida─. Mientras ellos no hayan firmado el acta de matrimonio, no hay nada seguro.

La morena lo miró desconcertada─. ¿Y por qué lo dices?

─Créeme ─el señor Granger miraba con interés a un joven castaño que estaba hablando con un sonriente señor Greengrass─, yo sé porque lo digo.

* * *

Hermione miró disimuladamente hacia atrás, asegurándose de que estuvieran a una buena distancia de sus padres. Una vez comprobado que no estaban en el ojo paterno, trató de soltarse de las garras del rubio. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo.

─ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ─espetó Draco afianzando su agarre y saludando con una inclinación de cabeza a un grupo de invitados.

─Ya no estamos a la vista de mis padres, Malfoy ─murmuró Hermione mientras saludaba con una sonrisa a una pareja conocida─. Así que puedes soltarme y seguir con tu camino.

─Oh no, querida Hermy. ─el joven abogado tomó una de las manos de la chica y la llevó a sus labios, dándole un beso en el dorso que le produjo un leve cosquilleo en el cuerpo de ella─. Tú y yo tenemos un asunto por resolver.

─ ¡Hey! ─chilló la morena al ser llevada por el ojigris más allá del lugar de reunión.

Después de algunos minutos de caminata, Draco soltó a su prometida y se detuvo frente a una fuente de gran diámetro y con una estatua en forma de esfinge en el centro.

─ Perfecto. ─se dijo el heredero Malfoy al ver que estaban rodeados de espesos arbustos, lo que les daba la privacidad que necesitaba.

─ ¿Se puede saber por qué me trajiste hasta acá? ─espetó la morena con los brazos en jarras y mirando el lugar con desconfianza.

─Te traje hasta acá para hablar sobre dos importantes temas.

Hermione enarcó una ceja─. ¿Y se puede saber, según tú, cuáles son esos temas?

─Por supuesto. Primero... ─el rubio se giró en dirección de la joven, la cual se sobresaltó al ver como la sonrisa del chico se había esfumado para darle paso a una expresión de enfado─. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías con Oliver Wood?

─Lo que se hace en este tipo de eventos, Malfoy ─espetó Hermione en respuesta, sin entender la actitud de él.

─ ¿Debo entender que coquetear es la actividad principal de estas fiestas?

 _"La gente se vuelve loca y no avisa"_ pensó la castaña totalmente descolocada. _"¿Qué mosquito le habrá picado a este?"_

─Solo estábamos conversando. Y a todas éstas ¿a ti que te importa?

─ ¡Por supuesto que me importa! ¡Eres mi prometida! ─bramó Draco─. ¡Y yo no comparto lo que es mío!

─ ¿Te estás escuchando, Draco? ─la morena lo miraba como si le estuviera saliendo una segunda cabeza─. Cualquiera que te escuche diría que estas celoso ─comentó con ironía, pero, al ver la cara de póker que tenía el rubio en esos momentos, el sarcasmo no le duró mucho─. ¿Estás celoso?

─No digas tonterías ─respondió el chico mirando en otra dirección. _"¿Celoso yo? Sí, claro"_ ─. Tú bien sabes que Wood ha sido mi rival desde el instituto. En consecuencia, tú deber como mi prometida es no tener tratos de ningún tipo con él.

─Mala suerte, querido ─replicó seria─. Para tu información, Oliver y yo nos llevamos bien desde el instituto y tenemos una buena amistad, la cual no voy a dejar de lado simplemente porque mi prometido es un inmaduro que todavía no ha entendido que ya la época escolar se acabó. ─Hermione bufó antes de proseguir─. Oliver dejó a un lado esa estúpida riña entre ustedes, ¿por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo?

Draco sonrió con ironía─. Así que él te dice cuatro palabras bonitas y tú le crees todo lo que dice.

─Le creo porque sé que es sincero.

─ ¡Le crees porque te gusta!

─ ¡Y si a mí me gustara ¿cuál sería el problema?!

Draco la acercó a él por la cintura y se inclinó lo suficiente para que su cara quedara a solo centímetros de la cara de ella.

─El único hombre que tiene que gustarte soy yo.

La castaña tragó en seco, maldiciendo en silencio que su cercanía le afectara. Sin embargo, no se dejó amilanar, al contrario, alzó la barbilla en una demostración de altivez y desafío─. Tú y yo estamos unidos por un acuerdo, no me vengas con estas escenas de posesión que no te quedan. No nos soportamos ¿lo olvidaste?

─Es cierto, no nos toleramos ─concordó el ojigris acariciando la suave mejilla de la chica con su perfilada nariz, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al sentir aquel delicioso aroma frutal que últimamente la caracterizaba. Sonrió al percatarse del estremecimiento que recorrió a su prometida en consecuencia, y estaba completamente seguro de que no era por repulsión─. Pero eso no significa que no haya... atracción entre nosotros. ─y sin poder detenerse la besó.

Al principio Hermione no respondió al beso, pero solo pasaron unos minúsculos segundos de impresión cuando la castaña entrelazó los brazos en el cuello de él y respondió con pasión. En esos instantes el mundo dejó de existir y sólo estaban ellos, sintiendo como una corriente deliciosamente conocida recorría sus cuerpos y como se sentían insaciables con la boca del otro.

─ ¡Pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí!

La morena se apartó con rapidez del joven abogado al escuchar aquella exclamación, pero con tan mala suerte que no se percató de que, al no estarse quietos mientras se besaban, quedaron justo frente a la fuente y, por la brusquedad del movimiento, cayó en ella llevándose consigo al rubio, quedando ambos empapados.

─Nosotros pensando que se estarían arrancando los pedazos y resulta que estaban por arrancarse la ropa. ¡Debería darles vergüenza!

─ ¡Blaise! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ─bramó Draco mientras se levantaba y veía como su traje Armani había quedado arruinado. Estaba por continuar con su reclamo cuando una pelirroja y una rubia lo interrumpieron al chillar el nombre de la morena al acercarse para ayudarla a levantarse, y la cual estaba en peor situación que él ya que el mojado vestido de la morena resaltaba su curvilínea silueta. Después de tragar en seco por la tentadora visión, miró nuevamente al chico de color─. ¿Y ellas que hacen aquí? ─espetó al reconocer a Ginny Weasley, la amiga de su prometida y hermana de cierto zanahorio con patas.

─Estaban preocupadas por su amiga. ─le respondió Nott, quien acababa de acercarse con una sonrisa condescendiente a Hermione mientras le tendía su chaqueta─. Creo que esto será de ayuda.

─Gracias ─murmuró Hermione en respuesta al recibir la prenda. Sin esperar un segundo más se la colocó, tratando no solo de cubrir su cuerpo sino también la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Pero su bochorno se aplacó un poco al ver la cara de circunstancias que tenía su amiga pelirroja─. ¿Qué te afectó más: mi caída o como terminó el vestido?

─Pues ¡Ambas cosas! Lucías fabulosa en él ─gimió la pelirroja con un mohín. Luego miró al otro moreno que estaba riéndose del rubio─. Y todo por culpa de ese idiota.

─ ¡Hey! ─Blaise levantó ambas manos en señal de paz─. ¡Ella solita se tiró a la fuente! Aunque... ─sonrió socarrón─. La comprendo, quien no tendría calor después del morreo que... ¡Ouch!

─Mejor cierra el pico ─gruñó Draco después de darle un manotazo al moreno en la cabeza. Una vez asegurado que su insoportable amigo no seguiría con su retahíla de chistes, se acercó a la castaña─. Tendremos que pedirle ayuda a Daphne, no podemos regresar a la fiesta en estas condiciones

─ ¿Y crees que esa bruja te ayude? ─inquirió Blaise mirándolo escéptico.

─Si yo se lo pido lo hará, pero si yo se lo pidiera en tu nombre tendría que esperar sentado.

─Mejor acostado, no vaya a ser que te quedes sin trasero ─replicó Theo riéndose, contagiando a los demás incluido el moreno.

Con mejor ánimo, el grupo comenzó a retirarse del verde espacio, dispuestos a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. A excepción de Hermione, que se detuvo al sentir como una mano se entrelazaba con la suya; al elevar la mirada a su derecha se encontró con unas orbes plateadas que la miraban con intensidad.

─Draco ¿Qué...?

─Mientras estemos en la fiesta no te vas a separar de mí. No voy a tolerar que cualquier idiota se crea con derechos sobre ti en mis narices ¿Estamos? ─Con no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo, la ojimiel asintió─. Perfecto. Ahora vamos. ─y antes de continuar el chico sonrió burlón─. Por cierto, gracias a tu calor me debes un Armani.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

 _Una niña de 7 años, de cabello rizado castaño y ojos color miel recorría alegre el colorido jardín de sus padrinos. Era primavera, su época favorita, y adoraba estar entre las flores, percibiendo sus frescos aromas y sus vistosos colores. Se detuvo abruptamente al ver como en un grupo de rosas blancas se encontraba una hermosa mariposa de un azul intenso, sonrió con admiración y decidió acercarse sigilosamente a ella para poder apreciarla más de cerca._

 _─Hermione ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _La castaña gritó del susto al escucha aquella inesperada voz para luego quejarse al ver como la mariposa huía del lugar. Al voltear se encontró con un niño de 10 años, de cabello rubio y ojos plateados que la miraban con curiosidad._

 _─Gracias, Draco. Por tu culpa se espantó la mariposa ─espetó molesta mientras retomaba su camino._

 _─ ¿Mi culpa? ─inquirió el rubio mientras la seguía─. Que yo sepa, quien la espantó fuiste tú con ese chillido._

 _─Grité porque tú me asustaste, así que es tu culpa._

 _─Yo no te dije que gritaras, así que tú tienes la culpa._

 _─Que no._

 _─Que sí._

 _─ ¡Que no!_

 _─ ¡Y yo ya te dije que sí!_

 _Hermione se detuvo y se giró rápidamente, fulminando con la mirada al chico─. ¡Y yo ya te dije que no! Si no me hubieras asustado, no hubiera gritado, y si no hubiese gritado la mariposa seguiría en las flores. Así que es tú culpa y se acabó._

 _Miel y plata se encontraron en una batalla de miradas, una de las muchas que tendrían en el futuro, y donde poco a poco formarían una conexión difícil de explicar y de romper. Así duraron varios segundos hasta que los ojos amielados se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir como el ojigris le dio un inocente besos en los labios._

 _─ ¿Por-por qué hiciste eso? ─tartamudeó la chica, mirándolo desconcertada._

 _Draco se encogió de hombros─. Mi padre hace eso cuando mi madre se molesta con él y así se le quita el enfado._

 _─Pero ellos lo hacen porque son esposos. Bueno, eso me dijo mi papá._

 _─Pues en ese caso… ─el rubio se quedó pensando un momento para luego sonreír con satisfacción─. Cuando seamos más grandes nos casaremos._

 _─ ¿Casarnos?_

 _─Sí, casarnos. Así seremos esposos y no habrá problema en que yo haga eso._

 _Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento, y luego asintió seriamente─. Tienes razón. ¡Pero yo quiero un vestido bonito como los que salen en las revistas de mi madrina!_

 _Draco sonrió─. Dalo por hecho._

─Hermione.

La castaña, que estaba pensativa frente al gran ventanal de su oficina, se giró y miró a su madre, quien estaba acomodada en uno de los sillones observándola con el ceño fruncido.

─No escuchaste nada de lo que dijimos ¿no es así?

─Lo siento, mamá. ─la chica suspiró─. Estaba pensando en un balance que tengo pendiente. ¿Qué decían?

─Decíamos que tú y Draco estuvieron estupendos en la fiesta ─intervino Narcissa con una gran sonrisa.

─Así es. A pesar de su percance en la fuente, el cual todavía no entiendo que pasó. ─la castaña mayor la miró recelosa para luego recuperar con rapidez su sonrisa─. ¡Estuvieron maravillosos!

─Son la pareja más comentada en la prensa nacional, e incluso son mencionados en varias revistas europeas y americanas. No puedo creer que hayan armado todo un drama por el concordato cuando fue la mejor decisión que tomamos. ¡No hay duda de que son el uno para el otro! ─exclamó la rubia señalando una foto en donde la pareja posó para esa revista.

La morena rodó los ojos, no podía entender porque armaban tal alboroto por unas publicaciones, solo habían cumplido con su papel de futuros esposos enamorados. Nada más. No es como si lo ocurrido en la fuente significara algo, tampoco que aquel beso no hubiese encendido cada parte de su ser, tampoco que desde ese día no podía dejar de pensar lo que hubiese pasado si no los hubieran interrumpido, que quizás... ¡NO, NO Y NO! Tal parece que por más que intentaba olvidar lo ocurrido en la fiesta, lo dicho y no dicho, el mundo estaba empecinado en recordárselo.

Después de que Daphne Greengrass la auxiliara al facilitarle uno de sus vestidos, y de que Draco por suerte llevara un traje de repuesto, regresaron a la fiesta. Pero con la diferencia de que cierto rubio no quería dejarla ni a sol ni a sombra. Y es que, por un momento e incluso ahora, creía que su adversario por el liderazgo de Illusion Enterprises estaba sintiendo algo más por ella. Y quizás ese absurdo pensamiento la estaba llevando a rememorar un momento de su vida en donde no existía esa enemistad, una época en donde eran cómplices y amigos. Sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza, tenía que centrarse en la realidad.

─Tía, te quiero, pero agradecería que no toques ese tema ─espetó Hermione tomando asiento en su sillón ejecutivo─. Y no me mire así. Sabe muy bien lo escabroso que es ese asunto ─agregó al ver la severa mirada de su madrina.

─Ustedes tuvieron la oportunidad de no aceptar el concordato, Hermione. Cada quien pudo haber seguido su camino sin necesidad de casarse. Tú eres una chica inteligente, profesional en el área de la economía, con experiencia desde antes de recibirte. Draco es un abogado exitoso, dueño de dos buffets prestigiosos a tan corta edad. ─la rubia se alisó una ficticia arruga en la falda─. No tenían necesidad de aceptar.

La castaña suspiró─. Mejor dejémoslo así. Ya no vale la pena seguir discutiendo por lo mismo.

─Concuerdo contigo, querida.

El sonido del teléfono interno rompió el tenso silencio que se produjo entre las mujeres. Inmediatamente la joven activó el altavoz.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Lavender?

 _─Disculpe la interrupción, señorita Granger. El joven Oliver Wood está aquí y pide hablar con usted._

Hermione miró de reojo a su progenitora y a su madrina, las cuales se miraban sorprendidas aunque por diferentes razones.

─Dile que espere un momento ─ordenó antes de cortar la comunicación.

─ ¿Oliver Wood? ¿El hijo de Charles Wood? ─inquirió Narcissa mirando fijamente a su ahijada. La chica asintió.

─Regreso hace unos días ─intervino Jane dejando la revista a un lado─. Y con una fortuna en ascenso escuché decir. Me sorprende que esté aquí, no sabía que tenía negocios con ILENT.

─Él no tiene negocios con nosotros ─replicó Hermione con la mirada fija en un archivo en su computadora─. Seguramente vino de visita, a fin de cuentas somos amigos.

─ ¿Amigos? ─la rubia le dirigió una comunicativa mirada a su amiga antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su futura nuera─. En ese caso quisiera saludarlo antes de retirarme.

─Yo también.

Con el ceño fruncido y con una suspicaz mirada hacia las mujeres, la ojimiel le pidió a su secretaria que lo dejara pasar.

Segundos después Oliver Wood entró a la oficina, enfundado en un traje azul oscuro hecho a la medida y camisa blanca que resaltaba su fibroso cuerpo. Al ver a la chica que le robaba el sueño venir hacia él para recibirlo, no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa. Se veía fantástica con una blusa roja de escote en V que resaltaba unos firmes senos, una falda de tubo color beige y unos tacones del mismo color que destacaba sus cremosas y tersas piernas. Pero eso no era de sorprenderse, Hermione Granger era hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra.

─ ¡Que alegría verte nuevamente, Oliver! ─lo saludó la heredera Granger dándole un beso en la mejilla─. Aunque admito que no esperaba esta visita.

─Pasaba por acá y se me ocurrió que, ya que es la hora de comer, podía aprovechar para invitarte a almorzar. ─el castaño, al ver a las dos mujeres que miraban interesadas la conversación, le sonrió a modo de disculpa─. ¿Interrumpí algo?

─No, de hecho ya nos íbamos ─intervino la rubia acercándose al chico. Con una sonrisa arrogante le extendió la mano─. Narcissa Malfoy, madrina y suegra de Hermione.

─Oliver Wood, amigo de Hermione. ─ _"Por ahora"_ pensó el chico mientras estrechaba la mano de la ojiazul. Sabía que aquella mujer era de armas tomar, prueba de ello era que ya se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones al recalcarle su futuro puesto en la vida de la castaña. Pues él le demostraría que estaba dispuesto a dar la pelea por ella.

─Es bueno ver que el hijo de Charles Wood ha resurgido de las cenizas.

─Y ha resurgido para quedarse. ─al ver en la mirada de la rubia que su indirecto mensaje había sido recibido, se dirigió a la castaña mayor─. Un placer verla nuevamente, señora Granger ─saludó a la aludida con una inclinación de cabeza.

─Igualmente, joven Wood ─respondió Jane con una gran sonrisa. _"Un poco de competencia no estaría nada mal"_ pensó divertida. A su parecer, ahora si se iba a poner interesante la situación─. Espero les vaya bien en el almuerzo. ─tomó su cartera y se acercó a su hija para despedirse con dos besos en la mejilla─. Nos vemos en la cena. ─y llevándose casi a rastras a su desconcertada amiga, salió de la oficina.

─Eso fue raro ─murmuró Hermione para sí misma.

─ ¿Decías?

─Que solo voy por mi bolso y nos vamos.

Oliver esbozó una gran sonrisa─. Perfecto. Conozco un lugar que te va a encantar.

* * *

Draco se estiró con pesadez en su asiento, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir como los músculos de su cuerpo se destensaban. Al fin había finalizado las revisiones que tenía pendiente con el conglomerado y sólo le había llevado toda la mañana, de modo que tenía tiempo para un buen almuerzo y dedicar su tarde para los casos que tenía pendientes en el buffet. Sí, definitivamente todo parecía indicar que iba a ser un excelente día.

Giró su silla en dirección al gran ventanal de su oficina. Siempre le habían gustado las vistas que tiene ILENT ya que, al ser uno de los edificios más grandes del país, tenía una gran vista panorámica de la ciudad. Su padre le decía que aquella maravillosa visión le mostraba lo alto que había llegado él y su gran amigo John al forjar una de las empresas más importantes de Gran Bretaña, pero también le recordaba lo dura que podía ser la caída si se confiaban de sus bonanzas. Sonrió con nostalgia, y como no hacerlo si estaba ocupando la estancia que por años perteneció a su progenitor.

Miró hacia el estante cristalino que estaba al lado izquierdo de la ventana. "El estante de la perseverancia" le decía su padre, ya que allí tenía algunas fotos de los comienzos del conglomerado y como poco a poco se había transformado en lo que era hoy en día. Luego miró el estante cristalino que estaba en el lado derecho, el nombrado "estante familiar". Allí podía ver fotos de él, de su madre, de ellos juntos y una gran foto de ellos con los Granger.

─Pero miren que tenemos aquí ─murmuró divertido y desconcertado a la vez mientras se levantaba y tomaba entre sus manos el peculiar retrato. Recordaba donde se habían tomado esa foto, fue en unos de esos domingos de barbacoa que organizaba su padre y su tío John. Estaba su padre abrazando por el hombro a su madre mientras su tío John abrazaba por la cintura a su tía Jane. Y, en medio de ambas parejas, un sonriente niño rubio de ojos grises abrazaba a una risueña castaña de ojos amielados. Sonrió malicioso─. Como me gustaría ver la cara que podrá Granger y el idiota de Wood cuando publique esta foto en las redes.

Había transcurrido un día desde la renombrada fiesta de verano de los Greengrass y desde el desenlace desastroso que tuvo su apasionado encuentro con la castaña. Y así como no podía olvidar a aquellos jugosos y dulces labios, tampoco se podía olvidar lo poco disimulado que había sido Wood con las miradas que le dedicaba a su prometida. Estaba más que claro que ese imbécil con ínfulas de grandeza estaba interesado, como cosa extraña, en algo, o en este caso en alguien, que le pertenecía. Porque sí, por más que Hermione negara la inevitable atracción que tenían, la pasión y el deseo que crecía entre ellos al estar cerca, ella ya le pertenecía. Y tenía cierta foto que lo confirmaba, una foto que inesperadamente le recordó la complicidad que tenían. Aunque, de no haber aparecido el tarado que tenía por socio y amigo, quizás en estos momentos conocería más… íntimamente a su futura esposa.

─ ¡Mi amigo y socio querido!

 _"Nombra al demonio y aparecerá"_ pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco, colocó la foto en el estante y se dio vuelta para ver al susodicho.

─ ¿No sabes tocar la puerta, Blaise?

─Si estuvieras ocupado ─el chico se acomodó en el sofá y le sonrió con picardía─, o haciendo cochinadas en tu oficina, la puerta estaría con el seguro pasado ¿o me equivoco?

El rubio bufó mientras se dirigía a tomar su saco y se disponía a salir, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando el moreno se interpuso en su camino.

─ ¿Qué demonios quieres?

─Necesito que me hagas un favor.

─ ¿Qué te haga un favor? ─inquirió Draco enarcando una ceja, cruzando los brazos en su pecho en un gesto de sospecha─. Sabes que odio esas palabras cuando vienen de ti, la mayoría de las veces esos favores terminan muy mal.

─Pues te tengo una buena noticia, es un favor que no tiene ningún peligro y no te costará nada hacerlo ─aseguró Blaise con una sonrisa traviesa.

El ojigris chasqueó la lengua fastidiado─. Suelta.

─Necesito que le pidas el número de Ginny a Granger.

─ ¿Eso es…todo?

─Sí.

─Es… ¿En serio?

El moreno ni bien terminó de encogerse de hombros cuando su rubio amigo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

─ ¿Se puede saber cuál es la gracia, Draco? ─preguntó Blaise con molestia.

─Es que… ─el chico se secó las lágrimas mientras trataba de calmar una nueva ronda de risotadas─. No puedo creer que Blaise Zabini, el mujeriego más aclamado del continente europeo, perseguido y no perseguidor de mujeres, me ¡me esté pidiendo semejante favor! ─y volvió a carcajearse.

Esta vez fue el chico de color el que bufó molesto─. ¿Y crees que me hace gracia pedirte esto? Es decir, lo pasamos fantástico en la fiesta, bailamos, coqueteamos, ¡conversamos de todo por amor a Dios! ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo cuándo le pedí su número? ─no dejó que su amigo siquiera abriera la boca─. ¡Qué su número no era para cualquiera! ─exclamó exasperado, aun sin creer todavía que aquella pelirroja lo haya rechazado como a un novato ¡A él!

─ ¿Y por qué me pides el favor a mí y no a Theo? Tengo entendido que está saliendo con la otra amiga de Hermione.

─ ¡Exacto! Es un cabrón con suerte. Ha tenido tanta suerte con la rubia, que hasta parece un chicle. Desde que se reencontraron en la fiesta, Theo está "perdido en acción". ─Zabini chasqueó la lengua asqueado─. En serio, es mejor no verlos. Dan la impresión de que si los ves por más de un segundo no sé qué será peor: que te dé caries o diabetes.

─Bien, ya entendí. ─el ojigris levantó las manos en señal de rendición─. En cuanto tenga oportunidad le diré a Hermione que… ─miró de reojo la fotografía y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea─. Creo que ya tengo la oportunidad para preguntarle.

Blaise lo miró desconcertado─. ¿Ah, sí? ¡Hey, espera! ¿A dónde vas? ─le preguntó al ver que salía de la oficina, pero el rubio solo le contestó con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse─. Estos rubios de ahora ─murmuró antes de seguirle los pasos a su amigo. Pero no llegó muy lejos cuando chocó con la espalda del susodicho.

─ ¿Acaso en todos estos años de conducción no te enseñaron que antes de frenar debes poner las luces de cruces? ─espetó el moreno, pero al mirar al frente, se percató el motivo del frenazo de su socio─. Señora Malfoy, señora Granger ─saludó con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

─Madre, tía Jane. ─Draco las saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada una─. ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

─ ¿Ya te ibas a almorzar? ─le preguntó Narcissa a su hijo con una tierna sonrisa.

─Sí. De hecho, iba a la oficina de Hermione a pedirle que me acompañara.

Ambas mujeres se miraron gratamente sorprendidas por la iniciativa del rubio, pero su complacencia les duró poco al recordar la inesperada visita.

─ ¿Pasó algo? ─inquirió Draco preocupado al ver como el rostro de su progenitora cambio de la alegría al fastidio.

─Nada importante, hijo. Solo que no hay necesidad de que vayas a buscar a Hermione, ella ya salió a almorzar.

─Entiendo ─murmuró el joven Malfoy disimulando la decepción de la noticia.

─Sí es cierto. Pero si hubieses ido unos minutos antes, de seguro llegabas primero que el joven Wood ─comentó Jane con una sonrisa inocente, ganándose una fulminadora mirada de su amiga y una colorida expresión por parte de su ahijado.

─ ¿Wood? ─espetó el heredero Malfoy entre dientes.

─Sí, vino a visitar a Hermione y aprovechó para invitarla a almorzar.

─Vaya, Wood no pierde tiempo… ¡Ouch! ─exclamó Blaise al recibir un codazo del rubio.

─ ¿Ah sí? ─ _"¡Maldito hijo de puta!"_ gruñó mentalmente mientras trataba de mostrarse imperturbable─. ¿Y no saben a dónde fueron?─

─No. Al parecer le quería dar una sorpresa ─respondió Narcissa, viendo como su hijo trataba de controlarse. No le gustaba verlo malhumorado, pero también admitía que le alegraba verlo en esa posición con aquella noticia, le daba esperanzas de que su hijo se diera cuenta de lo que ella se había percatado años atrás.

─Bueno, Draco querido, solo queríamos pasar a saludarte ─intervino la señora Granger mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla─. Nos vamos al club, tendremos una excelente tarde de spa.

─Bien, de todas maneras tengo que ir a almorzar para después pasar la tarde en el buffet. ─Draco le dio un beso a su madre y a su madrina─. Disfruten su día de spa

La rubia tomó la cara de su hijo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos─. Te conozco. No vayas a cometer una locura.

─No haré nada, puedes ir tranquila. ─el chico le mostró una gran sonrisa. ─Palabra de Boy Scout.

La ojiazul le sonrió en respuesta─. Nos vemos después. ─le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró junto a su amiga.

El moreno se colocó al lado de su socio y sonrió irónico─. ¿Así que no harás nada?

─Esa es la ventaja de no haber pertenecido a los idiotas exploradores. ─el ojigris sacó su Iphone y miró a su amigo─. ¿Todavía tienes el número de Flint?

─Mientras siga organizando fiestas monumentales, por supuesto que sí.

Draco sonrió satisfecho─. Bien, entonces prepárate a pagarme el favor por adelantado.

 _"Si así quiere jugar… Juguemos"_

* * *

 **Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado el cap :)**

 **Disculpen la tardanza pero el tiempo y la inspiración no estaban a mi favor :(**

 **Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, aunque voy a estar liada con mi tesis.**

 **Nos leemos después. Saludos.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

 **Greengrass Manor**

─ ¿Puedes creerlo, mamá? ¿Puedes creerlo? ─exclamó furiosa Astoria, sacudiendo la revista casi en las narices de su progenitora─. Fue nuestra fiesta, nuestro evento. ¡Y lo único que resaltan esos idiotas es "la bonita pareja que hacen Draco y la estúpida de Hermione"! ─chilló lanzando la publicación en una de las esquinas del salón de té de la mansión Greengrass─. ¡La odio! ¡La odio! ¡La odio!

─Cálmate, Astoria. Con berrinches no vas a lograr nada ─ordenó Margareth con voz firme, sin perder la elegancia mientras le daba un sorbo a su infusión. La joven pelinegra hizo un mohín pero accedió y se sentó de mala gana en el sofá─. Ellos están comprometidos, nada más. Aún podemos hacer algo para evitar ese absurdo matrimonio.

─ ¿Pero qué podemos hacer, mamá? ─gimió la chica con ojos llorosos─. Draco no parece tener intenciones de romper el compromiso, y la desabrida de Granger no creo que sea tan estúpida como para dejar a un partidazo como él.

La pelinegra mayor asintió─. Cierto. Por lo tanto, solo nos queda abrirle los ojos a Draco y demostrarle que esa niñata no es digna de casarse con él, y que la única que merece ese lugar ─la señaló con una gran sonrisa─, eres tú, mi princesa.

─Tienes mucha razón. ─la chica sorbió por la nariz y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

─Bien. Tenemos que encontrar algo que, no solo la haga quedar mal frente a él, sino ante todas nuestras amistades. Algo escandaloso de la cual Draco se sienta avergonzado de ella y no la quiera ver en su vida.

─Pues… ─Astoria se quedó pensativa─. No sé qué podemos utilizar. Esa entrometida, por lo que yo sé, no ha estado en ningún escándalo… ─en ese momento su celular sonó con el tono de notificación de whatsapp.

─En ese caso, tenemos que buscar, si es necesario, hasta debajo de las piedras. Algo debe de existir que podamos utilizar. Si tenemos que recurrir a un investigador privado ¡Lo haremos!

─No habrá necesidad de eso.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, hija? ─inquirió Margareth desconcertada.

La menor de los Greengrass sonrió maliciosa mientras miraba entretenida su móvil─. Creo que ya tengo lo que necesitamos para empezar con el plan.

* * *

─ ¡Este lugar es fantástico, Oliver! ─dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor─. ¿Cómo supiste de él?

─Hace algunos años, un amigo me recomendó este lugar. Y una vez que vine aquí, ya no pude dejar de hacerlo.

─Y entiendo por qué. ─la castaña le sonrió cariñosamente, a lo que el joven le sonrió de la misma manera.

Cerca del corazón de Notting Hill se encontraba _el Cannavaro_ , un restaurante sencillo pero de ambiente agradable, y con un rústico y delicioso menú. Pero lo que más resaltaba era el toque hogareño que poseía, y que también transmitían sus dueños y quienes laboraban allí. Y si a eso le sumábamos la alegría y la paz que se veía en los comensales, era el lugar idóneo para pasar un buen momento y reponer las energías perdidas por el estrés de la vida diaria. Sin embargo, después de lo que ocurrió al llegar, comprendía porque a su querido amigo le gustaba venir allí.

 ***Flashback***

─ ¡Oliver, que alegría verte por acá! ─exclamó con un curioso acento italiano una señora regordeta, cabello canoso y de ojos oscuros, al verlos llegar.

─ _Nonna_ , te dije que vendría hoy ─replicó el castaño con una gran sonrisa mientras la recibía con un gran abrazo.

 _"¿Nonna?"_ se preguntó mentalmente la castaña. Tenía entendido que los abuelos maternos de él, los únicos que seguían vivos, residían en Gales, donde también residía la madre de Wood después de quedar viuda.

─Tienes razón, _mio bambino._ ─la señora se separó dándole un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla antes de fijarse en la castaña─. Pero no me dijiste que traerías a una _ragazza._ ─la escrutó con la mirada antes de fijarse nuevamente en el joven─. Y muy hermosa por cierto.

Hermione se sonrojó por el halago, haciendo que el castaño la mirara embelesado antes de pasar a las presentaciones─. Pues esta hermosa chica es Hermione Granger. Hermione, ella es Isabella Cannavaro, mi amiga y nonna de cariño ─aclaró al ver la confusión reflejada en la joven.

─Un placer conocerla, señora. ─la morena le extendió la mano a modo de saludo, pero casi chilló por la sorpresa al ser abrazada por la mujer.

─ ¡Dime Nonna, ragazza! ─exclamó alegre la mujer a la vez que colocaba las manos en los hombros de la chica─. Oliver tiene buen gusto. ─y le guiñó un ojo.

─No, Oliver y yo…

─Ella es una gran amiga ─intervino Oliver al ver la incomodidad de la castaña.

Isabella colocó los brazos en forma de jarra y entrecerró los ojos─. Pues espero que sea por corto tiempo, Oliver. Chicas como ella no las encuentras a la vuelta de la esquina ¿o sí? ─y tras hacerle una seña a uno de los meseros para que los atendiera, la italiana se retiró a la cocina, dejando a los dos castaños boquiabiertos.

 ***Fin flashback***

─Hermione. ─la aludida, quien estaba revisando la carta que les dejó el camarero, miró en su dirección─. Hasta que no sacie mi curiosidad, no estaré tranquilo así que…

─Me estás asustando, Oliver. ¿Qué pasa?

El chico la miró fijamente a los ojos─. ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con Malfoy? Y no me vengas con el cuento de amor que le han dicho a los medios, ellos no han estado presentes ni en sus disputas ni cuando se miraban con hostilidad ─agregó al ver que ella le iba a dar esa explicación─. Y eso sin contar con el extraño comportamiento de ustedes en la fiesta.

─Oliver, yo…

─Por favor ─Oliver la tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndola con ese gesto─, estuviste en uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, desde entonces te convertiste en una gran amiga. Confía en mí para lo que sea que necesites, estoy aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte. Así que no me digas que no pasa nada o que no me preocupe, porque eso va a ser imposible.

Hermione suspiró pesarosamente y reforzó el agarre de su mano─. Yo también te considero un gran amigo, no lo dudes. Es solo que hay cosas que es mejor que no se sepan.

─ ¿No confías en mí? ─inquirió dolido.

─ ¡Claro que confío en ti! ─afirmó la chica sin titubear. Sabía que Oliver era un chico que era amigo de sus amigos, leal a pesar de su pasado como idiota popular. Y por eso, después de unos segundos de pensarlo, la morena asintió a sí misma y su expresión se tornó seria─. Júrame que lo que te cuente no se lo dirás ni escribirás a nadie.

─Te lo juro, yo nunca haría nada que te afectara ─dijo Oliver con voz firme─. Ahora quien se está asustando soy yo ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo?

─Pues…

Hermione procedió a relatarle todo sobre su "amorosa relación", desde la noche en que recibieron la noticia del concordato, la única solución que encontró Malfoy para que no se llevara a cabo, la petición de sus padres de que su relación fuera fantástica ante los demás y la impresión que tenían que dar en la fiesta, todo excepto los detalles escabrosos que él no necesariamente tenía que saber. Para cuando terminó su narración, ambos se sumieron en un pensativo silencio.

─Ahora todo tiene sentido ─murmuró Wood acariciándose la barbilla. La morena asintió y le dio un sorbo a su bebida─. Pero tienes que admitir que la señora Malfoy tiene razón. ─al observar al frente, su amiga lo estaba mirando como si se hubiera transformado en un monstruo─. ¿Qué?

─ ¿Estás hablando en serio? ─inquirió ella sin salir de su asombro.

─Por supuesto. ─el castaño bebió un poco de vino antes de proseguir─. Sé que siempre has querido ser partícipe en la prosecución del patrimonio de tu familia, y comprendo que fue una jugada siniestra por parte de ellas utilizar tu aspiración para lograr sus deseos. Sin embargo, ustedes tuvieron la oportunidad de decir que no. Es decir, no dependen del patrimonio familiar para vivir, Malfoy sobre todo; ambos tienen un futuro prometedor en sus carreras. ─el moreno fijó su vista en una foto de La Fontana di Trevi─. Acaso ¿Es más importante la rivalidad que tienen sobre el liderazgo de la empresa que su futuro? O acaso...

─O acaso ¿qué?

Oliver la miró con una seriedad pocas veces vista en él─. ¿O acaso usan eso como excusa para no aceptar que se quieren casar?

Aquella pregunta fue como estallido en la cara de la economista, tanto que miró en otra dirección, tratando de salir de su aturdimiento.

 _─Es cierto, no nos toleramos ─concordó con ella el ojigris en aquella fiesta mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su perfilada nariz─. Pero eso no significa que no haya... atracción entre nosotros._

 _¿Acaso Draco tenía razón? ¿Será que decidimos casarnos porque quisimos?_ Se preguntó la castaña.

─No. No es eso, Oliver ─tartamudeó Hermione saliendo de su pensamiento─. ILENT fue mi inspiración al decidir ser economista. Y ahora que lo soy, y que tengo la oportunidad de iniciar mi camino hacia mi meta ¿debo retroceder? ─ suspiró pesarosa─. Si quiero demostrar que soy digna de ocupar la presidencia de ILENT en un futuro, tengo que demostrar que soy capaz de tomar decisiones adecuadas, sin importar cuán difícil sea la situación a enfrentar.

─Exactamente, Hermione. Tú lo has dicho ─replicó Oliver con una sonrisa de suficiencia, tomándola nuevamente de la mano─. Es tú futuro lo que está en juego, ese matrimonio es el obstáculo a enfrentar ¿Por qué no demostrar que mereces ese cargo buscando otra alternativa cuando los demás dan por sentado que no hay de otra? ¿Por qué no demostrarles lo que puedes construir por ti misma y de lo que se pueden perder si acceden a que el concordato se aplique?

─Oliver… ─La chica suspiró cansinamente, miró dudosa al joven empresario─. ¿Y según tú que puedo hacer?

El aludido esbozó una gran sonrisa─. Primero, darme una copia de ese absurdo documento. El resto... déjamelo a mí.

─ ¿Y según tú que te tiene que dejar ella?

Ambos castaños miraron hacia dónde provino la pregunta, encontrándose con un molesto rubio de ojos grisáceos. Instantáneamente Hermione apartó bruscamente su mano y se dirigió a su prometido sin dejar su desconcierto.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?

─Esa misma pregunta me la estoy haciendo contigo. ¿Qué haces aquí con él, Hermione? ─inquirió el abogado enfatizando el pronombre mientras señalaba con la barbilla a su némesis.

─ ¿Qué crees que se hace en un restaurante, Malfoy? ─intervino Oliver fulminándolo con la mirada─. Obviamente vinimos a almorzar.

─Oh ¿en serio? ─el rubio se colocó teatralmente la mano a la altura de su corazón─. Lamento haberles arruinado su italiano tentempié.

─Pues estás a tiempo de no hacerlo ─espetó el castaño─. Solo tienes que irte en este momento y haremos como que esto nunca ocurrió.

─No, Wood. No me entendiste. ─Draco sonrió malicioso─. Pero ya lo harás. ─tomó asiento al lado de su ahora recelosa prometida. Aquella sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno─. ¿Sabías que Blackstone Corporation le acaba de ofrecer una jugosa propuesta a Miller Steel Company?

Wood abrió los ojos desmesuradamente─. ¿Qué?

─Como lo oyes. Blackstone se enteró de que Wood Industries le hizo cierta propuesta a Michael Miller, y como ha estado interesado en esa compañía en los últimos años, decidió no perder tiempo e intervenir en tu pequeña OPA hostil.

─Eso es imposible, el trato se estaba llevando con la máxima discreción.

─Pues... ya no es tan discreto y la competencia se ha hecho pública.

Oliver maldijo por lo bajo, la compra de esa compañía se convertiría en uno de los negocios más grandes que haría en toda su precaria carrera empresarial, uno de los movimientos más importantes a ejecutar si quería que Wood Industries se consolidara al fin en el mundo de los negocios. Se levantó fastidiado y sacó su móvil, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de disculpa a Hermione.

─Lo siento, Hermione. Pero debo arreglar esto lo más pronto posible.

─No te preocupes. Has lo que tengas que hacer.

El castaño le sonrió y se retiró, no sin antes dedicarle una hostil mirada al inoportuno rubio. Obviamente él estaba involucrado de algún modo en ese desastre, y lo iba a averiguar.

─No hay que ser adivino para saber que fuiste tú quién armó toda esta tramoya empresarial ─dijo la castaña después de ver a su amigo utilizar la puerta de salida.

─No perderé mi tiempo negándolo. ─el ojigris se encogió de hombros despreocupado─. Solo diré que sabía el crimen pero no fui yo quien hizo la denuncia.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, mostrando en su expresión la rabia que sentía en esos momentos─. ¿Y se puede saber qué demonios ganabas de todo esto?

─ ¿Tengo que ganar algo? ─al ver que ella lo seguía fulminando con la mirada, rodó los ojos─. Gano fastidiarle el día como él me lo fastidió a mí ¿Contenta?

─ ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?

La joven bufó y se levantó abruptamente, retirándose del lugar sin importarle los llamados del joven abogado. Maldijo al llegar a la acera y recordar que no había traído su auto. Y al ver la poca posibilidad de conseguir un taxi disponible a esas horas del día, volvió a maldecir.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? ─gruñó Draco cuando la alcanzó. Al ver que ella lo estaba ignorando, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él─. Te hice una pregunta.

─Haz el favor de dejarme en paz ¿Quieres? ─siseó furiosa soltándose de su agarre─. Eres un inmaduro de lo peor, Malfoy. ¿Como pudiste ser capaz de meterte en los negocios de Oliver?

─Oh por Dios, hablas como si él fuera señor inocencia. Y para tu información yo no me he entrometido en sus negocios, que su empresa tenga problemas de lealtad no es mi culpa. ─Al ver que estaban atrayendo audiencia, el rubio la tomó de la mano y se la llevó casi a rastras a su auto─. Será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar.

─ ¡Yo no quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo!

Pero el ojigris hizo caso omiso y la introdujo, con cierta dificultad, en su Bugatti Veyron.

─Al menos dime a dónde me llevas ─gruñó Hermione una vez su "carismático" prometido puso en marcha el vehículo.

─Iremos a donde podamos tener privacidad.

Y eso fue lo único que pronunció el rubio una vez iniciado el camino. Ninguno quiso dirigirse la palabra, sabían que terminarían en una discusión que era preferible tenerla en un lugar seguro. Desde ese momento, prefirieron que el silencio fuera su compañero de recorrido.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a un condominio de lujosos apartamentos a las afueras de la ciudad. Una vez el rubio se identificó con el vigilante, éste los dejó continuar su recorrido hasta aparcar en lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento privado.

─ ¿No vas a preguntar a dónde vamos? ─preguntó Draco mientras marcaba el código para acceder a su apartamento.

─Tía Cissy mencionó una vez que habías adquirido un penthouse a las afueras. Pero admito que estoy sorprendida de que me trajeras a tu "santuario" ─respondió calmada, durante el trayecto había tenido tiempo para tranquilizarse y pensar. No era la primera discusión que tendría con él, así que sabía que el estar enfadada no era un punto a favor.

El rubio enarcó una ceja─. Una vez nos casemos nos instalaremos temporalmente aquí, Hermione. ─al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la castaña, sonrió─. No sé por qué te sorprendes. Una vez casados necesitaremos nuestro espacio, y al ser el único que tiene su propia vivienda es lo correcto ¿no crees? ─Hermione estaba por replicar cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso─. Llegamos.

El vestíbulo era de paredes color crema, adornadas con fotografías enmarcadas de distintos paisajes, y en el centro de la estancia se encontraba una mesita circular de lo que parecía ser roble, con un florero lleno de rosas blancas.

─Aquí estuvo mi madrina, estoy segura.

El ojigris sonrió irónico─. ¿Tú crees? Pensaba que nadie se daría cuenta. ─le hizo un gesto a la chica para continuar. Con fingida ceremonia abrió una puerta doble revelado el salón principal. La morena se carcajeó al ver que el salón principal no era lo que esperaba. Sabía que si la decoración dependiera de él sería en tonos monocromáticos, pero al ver la estancia decorada en hermosos colores tierra y con paredes de cristal que mostraban una hermosa panorámica de la ciudad a lo lejos, sabía que a su madrina no le había bastado decorar ese minúsculo lugar.

─Sí, Granger. Ríete todo lo que quieras, que también vivirás aquí.

─No tengo problemas con la decoración, siempre he dicho que tía Cissy tiene un gusto excelente.

Draco bufó exasperado. _¿Qué tienen estas mujeres en contra del blanco y el negro?_

─Toma asiento, iré a pedir el almuerzo. Sí, Granger, no soy tan malo para dejarte morir por inanición ─replicó al ver la fingida cara de sorpresa de la castaña.

─Pues no tendría ese problema si cierto rubio arrogante no hubiese llegado con catastróficas noticias a arruinar el tranquilo almuerzo que tenía con mi amigo ─gruñó Hermione sentándose en un sofá en forma de U. _"Adiós a la paz. Hola a la guerra"_

─Dirás que arruiné el flirteo barato que tenía Wood preparado. ¿Comida china? ─preguntó Malfoy desde la cocina.

─Mejor pide un sándwich para mí, no tengo mucho tiempo ─comentó la economista mirando su reloj de pulsera. Una vez el rubio ya se había desocupado en el teléfono con los pedidos, se dirigió a él y continuó la conversación─. Sinceramente no entiendo porque tienes tanto recelo con Oliver. Él ni siquiera está al pendiente de ti, no ha hecho nada en tu contra para te que comportes con él de esa manera.

─Quiere quitarme lo que es mío. ─Draco se acercó a ella─. ¿No es eso acaso algo en mi contra?

La morena rodó los ojos─. Por Dios ¿Y según tú, que es lo que te quiere quitar?

─ ¡A mi prometida! ¿No te ha quedado claro? ─bramó él, quedando cara a cara con ella─. Desde la fiesta no ha dejado de devorarte con la mirada, como si tuviera alguna posibilidad contigo.

─ ¿Y quién te asegura que no hay alguna posibilidad? ─el ojigris se alejó asombrado, como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada. La castaña suspiró exasperada─. Definitivamente no entiendo tu juego.

─ ¿Mi juego?

─ ¡Sí, tu juego! ─exclamó furiosa─. Por Dios, Draco. Llevamos años discutiendo, tratándonos mal, sin soportarnos ¡¿Y ahora vienes con esta actitud de posesión y celos?! ─Al ver que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta, prosiguió─: No nos estamos casando porque queremos ─afirmó más para sí misma que para él. Respiró hondo y suspiró─. Ambos no queremos dejar ILENT y ésta es la opción que tenemos. Así que has el favor de dejar tu actuación de novio celoso que no te queda.

─ ¿Y quién te asegura que no estoy celoso?

La castaña quedó boquiabierta unos segundos para después carcajearse con ganas─. Ese chiste fue bueno, Malfoy ─dijo tratando de calmar su ataque de risa.

─No estoy jugando ─replicó Draco con seriedad. Para cuando la ojimiel se percató, él estaba a centímetros de ella─. Tal parece que eso no te quedó claro en la fiesta.

─En la fiesta no pasó nada ─afirmó nerviosa.

─ ¿Eso es lo que te dices en la noches?

Hermione miró en otra dirección, no quería seguir viendo aquella sonrisa torcida que delataba lo divertido que estaba él. Pero su esquivo plan no funcionó ya que el rubio la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo.

─No lo niegues más porque no te servirá de nada. Tú me gustas y yo te gusto, fin de la historia.

Al verla tan cerca de él no pudo evitar recordar aquella foto de domingo, aquellos días donde las discusiones terminaban en sonrisas y alegrías. Días que parecían no terminar, pero que concluyeron de la peor manera catorce años atrás.

─ ¿Por qué haces esto, Draco? ─susurró molesta─. ¿Por qué ahora?

─Porque quiero.

La distancia entre ellos se fue acortando poco a poco hasta que ocurrió lo que más anhelaban y a la vez temían: un beso. Pero a diferencia de los otros, este beso era tierno, sin prisas, como si hubiese transcurrido mucho tiempo y estuvieran reconociéndose el uno al otro.

Hermione colocó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del abogado, posicionando la mano que tenía libre en su nuca, buscando profundizar más el beso. El rubio, extasiado con esa acción, lamió el labio inferior de la chica y ella, hipnotizada por todas las sensaciones que la abordaban, accedió sumisa a la silenciosa petición de entrada a su boca.

El sonido del teléfono los sacó de su ensueño, haciendo que ambos se separaran jadeantes, con sus corazones latiendo con fuerza y con una excitación cocinándose a fuego lento.

─Ya regreso.

Mientras el joven abogado contestaba la llamada, Hermione se recostó pensativa en la mesa con ambas manos en la cara. _"¿Qué hice?"_ se preguntó furiosa. Años construyendo su coraza contra él, aprendiendo a ser inmune a sus ofensas y a sus comentarios sarcásticos, a ser fuerte ante su arrogancia ¿Para qué? ¿Para terminar en sus redes como una estúpida?

─ ¿Estás bien?

La morena levantó lentamente la cabeza, viendo frente a ella a su rubio problema con las bolsas de comida.

─Sándwich de pollo y ensalada. Tu favorito. ─el rubio le tendió una de las bolsas con una sonrisa.

 _"¡Suficiente!"_

─Debo irme, tengo reunión dentro de media hora ─anunció Hermione con voz monocorde. Tomó la bolsa y se la enseñó─. Gracias por el almuerzo.

─ ¡Hey espera! ─exclamó Draco al verla tomar su bolso y dirigirse a la puerta. La castaña lo miró con una ceja alzada─. ¿Te vas a ir así sin más después de lo que pasó?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada─. Escúchame bien, Draco Malfoy, porque no te lo voy a volver a repetir ─siseó amenazante, a lo que el rubio alzó ambas cejas─. El tiempo de la Hermione ingenua que creía en tu buena voluntad se acabó hace mucho tiempo. Creo que has demostrado con creces durante todos estos años lo mucho que te puedo gustar, así que no me vengas con cuentos baratos que de la noche a la mañana te nació un deseo hacia mí ¿Quieres? ─Al ver que él se disponía a replicar, prosiguió─: Te lo dije en tu oficina, te conozco mejor que nadie así que esos trucos de persuasión no funcionan conmigo. Tú avócate a tu papel, que del mío me encargo yo.

─ ¿Qué demo…? ¡Hermione! ─gritó Draco mientras veía como la chica salía apresurada de su apartamento. Al llegar a la entrada, la vio entrar al ascensor─. ¡Ni siquiera sabes la…! ─pero se calló al verla marcar el código y como poco a poco las puertas del sistema se cerraron─. Mierda ─gruñó dándole un sonoro golpe a la puerta, para después cerrarla con un portazo.

─ ¿Qué demonios pasó? ─se preguntó pasando su mano por su cabello en clara confusión.

Cuando la había dejado para atender la llamada de recepción, estaba seguro de que todo iba bien, de acuerdo a plan. Le arruinaría el almuerzo al idiota de Wood, ella estaría enojada pero buscaría las maneras de quedar a solas con ella; conversarían, él le haría ver que ambos sienten el mismo deseo, si era necesario recurriría a palabras cursis y así él la convencería de que su matrimonio sería algo más que un contrato y ¡adiós Wood!

Pero cuando había regresado, algo había cambiado. No sabía que había ocurrido, pero sus ojos le habían mostrado la misma frialdad que le había transmitido en los últimos años. Sí, admitía que tenía la esperanza de que aquella Hermione cálida de la foto estuviera aún allí y facilitara la situación, mas parecía que la realidad era otra.

 _"Tú fuiste quién comenzó todo, no te quejes"_ se burló su subconsciente.

─Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, ellos tenían razón. Yo sólo adelanté los hechos ─afirmó para así mismo en un susurro.

 _"¿Estás seguro? ¿Acaso Granger se comportó como tu enemiga antes de esa conversación? "_

Draco quedó pensativo mientras se acercaba al gran ventanal─. No, no lo hizo ─suspiró mirando la ciudad en su agradable lejanía─. Esto no va a ser fácil.

 _"Sí, va a ser difícil. Pero no imposible"_

* * *

─Gracias. ─le dijo la castaña al taxista mientras le daba su paga. Había tenido suerte de que, en el momento en que llegó a recepción, un taxista había llegado a dejar a una inquilina. Bajó del vehículo sin dejar de mirar el edificio. _"De un apartamento a otro"_ pensó ella con ironía.

Con paso seguro entró en el lugar, saludó al portero quien le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza al reconocerla; entró al ascensor pero esta vez marcó el número de piso. Después de unos segundos ya estaba tocando el timbre de unos de los apartamentos, donde casi al instante apareció una pelirroja de ojos marrones tras la blanca puerta. Al ver la triste expresión de la castaña, silbó desconcertada.

─ ¿Tan mal fue la discusión?

La morena asintió y entró a la ya conocida estancia. Al ver a Luna sentada en el largo sofá beige, con una sonrisa conciliadora y con los brazos abiertos, no pudo aguantar más y corrió a ella sollozando.

─Tranquila, déjalo salir. ─le susurraba la rubia mientras la acariciaba por la espalda.

Ginny se sentó al otro lado de ella y comenzó a acariciar su castaña cabellera. Después de algunos arrumacos y palabras tranquilizadoras, Hermione se calmó y acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de la diseñadora.

─Cuando llamaste para decirme que venías al apartamento de Lunita porque habías discutido con Malfoy, pensé que venías a despotricar en su contra. Ya sabes, como otras veces. No esto. ¿Qué pasó? ─inquirió preocupada la pelirroja mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello.

─No ocurrió nada importante ─susurró la economista mirando a la nada.

─ ¿Qué no ocurrió nada importante? ─Ginny dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró inquisidora─. Llegas aquí, al borde del llanto después de una discusión con Malfoy, cuando no había ocurrido antes, bueno no desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿y me dices que no ocurrió nada importante? ─preguntó alzando la voz.

Luna se sentó frente a ella en el suelo y le sonrió con cariño─. Estamos aquí para apoyarte, Hermione, no para juzgarte. ─tomó una de sus manos y le dio un apretón para mostrarle que lo decía en serio─. Somos tus amigas y nos preocupamos por ti, eso es todo.

─Lo sé ─dijo la ojimiel esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Se incorporó en el asiento y soltó un suspiro entrecortado─. Pues prepárense a escuchar una historia de terror. ─Las tres se carcajearon con ganas.

Una vez se calmaron, la castaña procedió a contarles lo que pasó. Desde la conversación con su madre y su madrina, el almuerzo con Wood y como se coronó el día con el extraño juego de celos de Malfoy.

La primera en levantarse fue la pelirroja, ofuscada e indignada por lo que había escuchado─. Definitivamente, tanta agua oxigenada lo dejó más idiota de lo que era. Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, de todo lo que se han dicho ¿Cambio de opinión de la noche a la mañana? ─bufó molesta─. Eso ni él se lo cree.

─Pues…

Ginny y Hermione miraron a la ojiazul que se encontraba pensativa en esos momentos.

─Luna ¿No nos digas que tú si le crees? ─inquirió la menor de los Weasley, a lo que la aludida esbozó una gran sonrisa en respuesta─. ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Te dije que no nos digas y es en serio!

─Solo les diré que por algo dicen que "del odio al amor solo hay un paso" ─dijo Luna con su voz calmada─. Y que por lo poco que he visto, hay una gran posibilidad de que él sintiera... atracción por Hermione en todos estos años.

─Bien, Luna, lo diré una vez. Estás loca ─espetó Hermione mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

─Sabes lo que pienso de ese término ─replicó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

─Y por eso lo digo. Solo estando desequilibrada podrías decir semejante barbarie.

─Si lo pensaras detenidamente, y con objetividad… ─enfatizó la ojiazul mirándola─. Quizás esa atracción ya estaba, pero al estar enemistados obviamente no podía decirlo o mostrarlo. Y ahora, al ver la oportunidad que les da el concordato, decidió dar el paso. ─al ver que ambas chicas la miraban con un bicho raro, suspiró─. Bien. Hagan como que no dije nada.

─Creo que es lo mejor ¿No crees, Hermione?

La castaña asintió, pero no con la certeza que tenía antes. Sin querer, la teoría de su rubia amiga se había instaurado en su cabeza, sembrando el beneficio de la duda en su ser. _¿Siquiera existía la posibilidad de que Draco Malfoy disimulara muy bien todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso su repentino interés quizás no fuera tan... repentino?_

─Es decir ─prosiguió Ginny, sacando a la economista de sus pensamientos─. Nosotras fuimos testigos cuando Draco te negó su amistad al entrar a la secundaria, como te insultó cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

─Y sus malos tratos fueron a peor cuando Hermione se hizo novia de Ron ¿O me equivoco? ─comentó Luna con impasibilidad.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron sorprendidas y desconcertadas al mismo tiempo. Ahora que lo pensaban, Luna tenía razón.

─Bien, punto a tu favor ─dijo la diseñadora haciendo un puchero─. Pero eso no significa nada.

─Es cierto. ─la ojiazul y la pelirroja miraron inquisidoras a su morena amiga, su tono habia sido duro al concordar con Weasley─. Eso no significa nada más que Malfoy solo aumentó su idiotez en su adolescencia. Aunque no hay mucha diferencia ahora ¿no creen?

─Hermione...

─No, Luna. ─le interrumpió la castaña─. No busques algo bueno donde no lo vas a encontrar. Draco es un niño malcriado que esta convencido de que soy su juguete y que Wood se lo quiere quitar ─bufó molesta─. Yo solo... fui una estúpida que cayó por un momento en estúpidos recuerdos.

─Recuerdos que aún te afectan ─murmuró Ginny con preocupación.

─Eso no volverá a pasar ─espetó Hermione con firmeza─. Se lo dije a él y ahora se lo digo a ustedes: El tiempo de la Hermione ingenua que creía en la buena voluntad de Draco Malfoy se acabó. Además... ─sonrió con ironía─. Él lo dejó muy claro hace años, nosotros solo podemos ser enemigos.

─Bien, pues ya que estas más recuperada ─intervino Ginny tratando de aligerar la tensión─. No creo que necesites una tarde de amigas con películas y helado.

La morena sonrió esta vez con sinceridad─. ¿Y quién te dijo que no lo necesitaba? ─inhaló y exhaló para destensarse─. Mejor dejemos ese tema y pasemos una deliciosa tarde.

La diseñadora y la psicóloga se miraron un momento antes de asentir, lo mejor era zanjar el tema ahora. Su amiga lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era distraerse y ellas le ayudarían.

Y mientras veía a sus amigas preparar todo para su improvisada "pijamada" diurna, Hermione solo podía pensar en lo que era seguro en esos momentos. Ella ya había cometido el error de confiar en Draco una vez, y ese error no lo iba a cometer otra vez.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

 ** _Catorce años atrás_**

Draco solo podía mirar incrédulo como el féretro que estaba frente a él bajaba lentamente al sepulcro. Aún no podía creer lo que había ocurrido para llegar a esa pesadilla. Porque eso solo podía ser, una pesadilla.

Era imposible que su padre hubiese muerto, hace solo unos días que se había ido de viaje por negocios, prometiéndole a su regreso a acompañarlo a la exposición de autos más grandiosa de todo el mundo. Su padre no faltaba a una promesa, así que no podía ser él quien estuviera en ese ataúd. Pero al ver a su madre tan devastada, acompañada por su tía Jane, y el rostro afligido de su tío John, quien estaba a su lado dándole su apoyo con aquel leve apretón en su hombro, hacía que se diera cuenta que todo era dolorosamente real.

─No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, Hermy ─susurró abatido el rubio a la castaña de diez años que se encontraba acomodada en su hombro.

─Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, Draco ─respondió Hermione con voz entrecortada─. Tío Lucius no puede estar allí, no puede ─sollozó mientras se abrazaba más a él.

El heredero Malfoy le correspondió el abrazo, dejando que algunas lágrimas escaparan silenciosamente. Si su querida Hermione no estuviera allí, no sabría qué hacer. Ella era su amiga, su confidente, su apoyo en ese difícil momento. Se conocían desde niños, sus familias eran muy unidas y, por tanto, ellos mantenían una estrecha relación. A veces querían matarse entre sí, pero no era nada que no pudieran resolver.

Después de culminar el sepelio, Draco les pidió a sus padrinos y a su madre un momento a solas. Un momento que aprovechó para desahogarse, para soltar el dolor que estaba reteniendo desde que recibió la fatal noticia. Su padre le enseñó que un Malfoy nunca llora en público, que las emociones deben controlarse. Aprovechó ese momento de soledad para llorarle, reclamarle su partida aunque supiera que no era su culpa, y recordar los buenos momentos con su progenitor.

Estaba de regreso a donde estaba estacionada la camioneta familiar cuando se percató que dos señores, a quienes reconoció como amistades empresariales de la familia, lo estaban mirando. Decidió hacer caso omiso y seguir su camino, pero el posterior comentario de uno de los hombres llamó su atención.

─ ¿Quién crees que tome el mando de Illusion Enterprises en el futuro?

─Obviamente el joven Malfoy. Es el mayor y seguramente Lucius así lo dispuso.

─Recuerda que John es ahora quien tomará las riendas de la empresa. Seguramente, una vez se retire, su hija tomará el mando.

─Tarde o temprano, Illusion Enterprises afrontará un problema de liderazgo. Eso es inevitable. Uno de esos chicos tendrá que asumir el cargo, y no creo que alguno renuncie ¿o sí?

─Sería muy lamentable que ambas familias terminen separadas.

─Es lo más probable. ¿No fue así que terminaron su sociedad los Johnson y los Warren? Sus hijos eran buenos amigos de niños, nadie pensaría en una futura desunión. Y al final terminaron como perros y gatos por el poder.

─Es cierto. Muy lamentable terminar un patrimonio de esa forma. ─Ambos hombres continuaron con su conversación, yéndose por aquel pasado escándalo, pero el rubio no siguió escuchando. Caminó presuroso hacia el vehículo y entró con rapidez en el mismo, aun pensativo por lo escuchado.

─ ¿Pasó algo, hijo? ─inquirió Narcissa, preocupada por el estado de su único hijo.

─No, nada madre. No te preocupes.

La rubia lo abrazó, dándole un tierno beso en la coronilla─. No me pidas que no me preocupe. Eres lo único que me queda.

─No pasó nada, madre. ─el chico suspiró pesarosamente─. Vayamos a descansar.

* * *

Hermione miraba pensativa el colorido jardín de su casa. La agradable vista que ofrecía la variedad de flores que poseían eran un buen remedio para cualquier pesadumbre, la viveza que transmitían elevaban el ánimo de quienes las observaban.

Sin embargo, aquella vitalidad parecía no ser suficiente para ella. Suspiró con pesar, por más que intentaba animarse no podía evitar rememorar todo lo acontecido en las últimas semanas.

Después del entierro de su padrino, su madrina había decidido pasar unos meses en Francia en compañía de Draco. Ella consideraba que ambos necesitaban un tiempo a solas para aprender poco a poco a superar tan dolorosa pérdida. Hermione, a su temprana edad, comprendía que tomaran tan repentina decisión, pero lo que aún no podía entender era por qué su amigo no se despidió de ella.

La familia Granger acompañó a los Malfoy al aeropuerto donde los rubios viajarían en el jet privado del conglomerado. Mientras los adultos quedaban de acuerdo sobre algunos asuntos, Hermione se acercó al rubio que, a su parecer, estaba extrañamente silencioso.

─Draco ¿Estás bien?

La morena se sobresaltó al ver la mirada gélida que le dio su amigo, cuando siempre había calidez para ella, aun si él estuviera furioso. Pero su respuesta tan frívola la dejó desconcertada.

─Estoy bien, Granger.

─ ¿Granger? ¿Por qué me...? ─pero la joven heredera se detuvo incrédula al ver que el muchacho la dejó con la palabra en boca y se fue a donde estaba su madre quien, al cabo de unos minutos, se despidió y subió al avión con su hijo.

Desde entonces no había recibido ninguna llamada, ni siquiera una pequeña misiva por parte del rubio. Solo sabía de él por lo que le decía su madre, ya que siempre estaba ocupado cuando llamaba la castaña para hablar con ellos.

Suspiró profundamente, solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que cuando lo volviera a ver, no saldría bien. La castaña negó con la cabeza varias veces, todo estaría bien. Todo tenía que estar bien.

* * *

─ ¿También estabas nerviosa? ─inquirió una sonriente pelirroja, dándole un mordisco a su jugosa manzana─. Tal parece que es normal ¿no creen?

─Sí, así parece ─respondió Hermione también con una sonrisa.

Era su primer día en la secundaria y había estado nerviosa por ello. No sabía que esperar, si tendría amigos, si se llevaría bien con sus profesores. Era una excelente estudiante y una chica amistosa aunque un poco reservada, pero nunca se sabía que podría pasar.

Por suerte conoció a Ginevra Weasley, aunque prefería que la llamarán Ginny. Era una chica muy agradable, extrovertida y con quien había tenido buenas migas desde que se cruzaron en el pasillo para su primera clase. Era la menor de siete hermanos, la única chica de hecho, y con unos padres amorosos, dueños de dos restaurantes importantes de la ciudad. Y no sólo la había conocido a ella.

─Si, es normal. A fin de cuentas es un lugar nuevo y tenemos que conocer nuevos compañeros ─respondió Luna Lovegood, una chica rubia de expresivos ojos azules y de comportamiento pacífico─. Por ejemplo, yo no tengo conocidos aquí ¿y ustedes?

─Tengo dos hermanos gemelos que están a un año de graduarse y otro que va en su tercer año ─comentó Ginny indiferente─. ¿Y tú, Hermione?

─Pues yo... Si conozco a alguien.

La ojiazul y la pelirroja se miraron intrigadas, pero al volver la mirada a la morena, ésta última preguntó─. ¿Y por qué dudaste al decirlo?

─Porque es un amigo pero... Ya hace dos meses que no me habla.

─ ¿Y por qué no le hablas tú? ─Luna la observaba intrigada─. Si están peleados, alguien debe dar el primer paso.

─Pero ese es el detalle, no nos peleamos. ─la castaña suspiró─. No sé porque ya no me visita o me llama siquiera.

Hermione procedió a contarle lo más relevante de su amistad con Draco, y como en los últimos dos meses la había ignorado por completo. Para cuando terminó su relato, su rostro mostraba la tristeza que había querido ocultar al ver que el chico ni siquiera se había preocupado por saber cómo le estaba yendo en su primer día de clases. Había tenido esperanzas de verlo en la cafetería, pero tal parecía que: o bien no frecuentaba ese lugar, o había estado allí antes de que ella llegara.

─No esperaba que conocieras a Malfoy. ─La morena miró inquisitiva a Weasley, a lo que ella aclaró─. Mi hermano me ha hablado de él, es popular en el instituto. Y por tanto, un idiota.

─Draco no es un idiota ─replicó Granger molesta─. No negaré que es arrogante, es un rasgo familiar. No es su culpa.

─Bien, no discutamos eso. ─la pelirroja movió su mano en un gesto de indiferencia─. Discutamos como lograremos que te reúnas con él después de clases.

─Es una excelente idea ─aplaudió Luna entusiasmada─. Ya es hora de salir de dudas y saber por qué ese chico dejó de hablarte sin ninguna explicación ¿qué te parece, Hermione?

Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida por las ganas de ayudar de su recién conocidas compañeras─. ¿Quieren ayudarme?

─Por supuesto ─afirmaron ambas con una sonrisa que demostraba una inesperada camaradería.

La ojimiel asintió de acuerdo con el plan. Tal parece que su primer día no iba a ser tan malo como pensaba.

* * *

─Miren, ya están saliendo de clases ─señaló Ginny al grupo de estudiantes que estaban saliendo de uno de los salones del ala sur del instituto.

Hermione miró suspicaz hacia los jóvenes salientes, al no ver a una cabellera rubia─. ¿Estás segura de que allí está Draco?

─Segura ─afirmó la pelirroja sin dudar─. Mi hermano comparte la última clase con él. Por cierto, ahí va.

La rubia y la castaña miraron hacia dónde señalaba su compañera, encontrándose con un chico de cabellera rojiza que iba conversando animadamente con un castaño de complexión atlética y un sonriente pelinegro con anteojos.

─ ¿Tú hermano no preguntará por ti? ─inquirió Luna mirando a la menor de los Weasley.

─No. De hecho tiene práctica con el equipo de fútbol, así que no soy el objetivo de su concentración el día de hoy. ─al mirar nuevamente hacia el salón, la chica chilló─. Oh ¡Ahí está!

La castaña pensó por un momento que la pelirroja se había equivocado, pero no había sido así; Draco Malfoy estaba saliendo del aula acompañado de un castaño que reconoció como Theodore Nott, y de un chico de color que había visto anteriormente en el funeral de su padrino. Al parecer tenían una conversación muy interesante, el rubio iba entretenido y hasta divertido con los chicos.

─Hermione ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Ve antes de que se vaya!

Ante el apremio de la chica de cabello rojizo, la aludida salió de su escondite y apresuró el paso al ver que podría perder de vista a su amigo.

─ ¡Draco!

El chico se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar su llamado, pero a ella no le gustó la expresión tensa que había adquirido al detenerse. Al ver que él no tenía intenciones de girarse, Hermione decidió romper el incómodo silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos.

─Tenemos que hablar, Draco.

Por un momento, la ojimiel pensó que el chico haría caso omiso y seguiría su camino, pero al escuchar como despachaba a sus amigos, le dio esperanzas de que, sea lo que sea que había ocurrido entre ellos, se podía solucionar. Estaba por esbozar una gran sonrisa cuando su corazón cayó en picada, en sus pocos años de vida jamás pensó que sería objeto de una mirada tan gélida como la que le estaba dedicando el ojigris en esos momentos. Aquellos ojos que siempre tenían para ella una inusitada calidez o un brillo travieso, ahora reflejaban una frialdad que no entendía.

─Y, según tú, ¿de qué tenemos que hablar? ─espetó Draco con evidente fastidio.

─Pues... ─la castaña tuvo que tragar fuerte al sentir el impulso soltar las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos─. Quiero saber si hice algo que te molestara.

Malfoy se pasó la mano por la cara, y por un breve momento la castaña creyó ver un rastro de tristeza en su mirar pero, a ver la fría expresión de su rostro, pensó que había sido una ilusión. Y se convenció de ello cuando le respondió.

─Te creía más inteligente, Granger ─bufó hastiado─. En fin, no pienso perder más tiempo contigo, así que lo diré una vez: no quiero volver a verte, me cansé de esta estúpida amistad. Estoy lo suficientemente mayor para andar de amigo con una mocosa.

─Draco, porque dices...

─ ¡Por Dios quita esa cara de llorona! ─bramó el joven─. Dentro de unos años, yo tomaré el mando de la empresa y tú sólo serás un estorbo. Así que hazme el favor y ¡déjame en paz! ─y sin esperar respuesta se fue, malhumorado por tener que dejar ir a su querida Hermy.

 _"Es por el bien de los dos, así no dolerá cuando llegue el momento"_

Mientras el rubio se repetía una y otra vez esa frase, Hermione se había quedado en el mismo sitio, aturdida y dolida por todo que había escuchado. Sin poder contenerlas más, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran a raudales, tratando de liberar a cuentagotas todas las emociones que estaba haciendo mella en su interior.

─Hermione...

La morena se giró lentamente, encontrándose con una apenada Ginny y con una comprensiva Luna que la miraba con cariño.

─Cuentas con nosotras.

Aquella frase dicha por la rubia hizo que algo dentro de la ojimiel se quebrara, y sin aguantar corrió hacia la chica, quien la recibió con un tranquilizador abrazo.

─Tranquila, Hermione. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás ─le murmuró Luna mientras la castaña se desahogaba en sollozos.

* * *

─ ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te esperemos?

Draco bufó por quinta vez, a veces no entendía por qué seguían siendo amigos─. No, mamá Blaise.

─ ¡Que desconsiderado eres hijo mío! ─gimió Blaise teatralmente con el dorso de su mano colocado en su frente─. Y yo que tanto te quiero.

─Ya vámonos, Blaise ─intervino Theodore Nott, antes de que su rubio amigo cometiera homicidio─. Él sabe cuidarse. ─y sin esperar réplica, lo arrastró a la salida.

Al ver que por fin quedó solo, el rubio suspiró; por un momento pensó que no podría ejecutar su plan.

Habían transcurrido dos años, dos malditos años desde que cortó su amistad con Hermione. Sabía que era lo mejor, así en un futuro, cuando inevitablemente se enfrentaran por el liderazgo de la empresa, no saldrían afectados. Pero que fuera lo mejor no significaba que fuera fácil hacerlo.

El distanciamiento le estaba afectando más de lo que pensó cuando tomó aquella decisión; la extrañaba, esa era la verdad y no podía obviarla. Maldita sea su falta de voluntad pero, después de pensarlo muy bien en el transcurso de las clases, decidió que tenía que hablar con ella. No importaba si después se arrepintiera de ello, ya habría tiempo para soluciones.

Comenzó su búsqueda en la biblioteca, sabía que ella frecuentaba el lugar, a fin de cuentas, siempre había sido una come libros. El ojigris frunció el ceño al no encontrarla allí.

 _"¿Dónde demonios se metió?"_ se preguntó mentalmente.

Fue al aula donde impartían su última clase del viernes y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

 _"¿Dónde puede estar?"_

En eso pensaba hasta que vio una conocida cabellera castaña a lo lejos, acompañada por un pelirrojo y ¡venían en su dirección! Con rapidez se ocultó detrás de un pilar que, para su suerte, era lo suficientemente ancho para taparlo. Tenía planeado darles un buen susto, espantar a esa "zanahoria con patas" y así quedarse a solas con Hermione. Pero su astuto plan se vino a abajo al escuchar la conversación que mantenían.

─Te lo digo en serio, Hermione. No te arrepentirás de esta salida, y te juro que haré todo lo posible para convencerte de que seas mi novia.

 _"¡Qué demonios...!"_

─Pero que cosas dices, Ronald ─dijo Hermione riéndose─. Ya te he dicho que no estoy pensando en eso en estos momentos.

 _"¿Y por qué vas a salir con él?"_ pensó rechinando los dientes.

─Pues ya verás cómo cambias de opinión. ─el rostro de Draco quedó estático al escuchar que los pasos se detuvieron detrás del muro que lo escondía─. Hay química entre nosotros, Mione. Eso es innegable.

Y el control de Malfoy se fue de paseo al escucharse claramente un beso. Furioso salió de su escondite y se apoyó de la gran estructura, con los brazos cruzados y con su bien aprendida postura arrogante.

─Mira a quien tenemos aquí, al tarado Weasley y a la insufrible Granger. ─su rabia aumentó al verla sonrojada, pero la disimuló con una sonrisa burlona─. ¡La pareja tarada del año!

─Cállate, Malfoy ─gruñó el pelirrojo colocándose al frente de la ojimiel─. El único idiota que hay aquí eres tú.

Draco se carcajeó mientras negaba fingidamente incrédulo─. ¡Asombroso! Logró formar una oración.

─No, Ron ─susurró Hermione tomándolo del brazo antes de que se abalanzara en contra del rubio─. No vale la pena.

─ ¿Vas a hablar de lo que vale la pena? ¿Precisamente tú que estás saliendo con este perdedor? ─el ojigris bufó despectivo─. Que bajo has caído, Granger. Que no tengas futuro en la empresa no significa que tengas que conformarte con... eso ─culminó señalando con la barbilla a un más que enfurecido Weasley.

─ ¿Y quién te asegura que no tengo futuro en la empresa, Malfoy?

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa torcida─. Cuando yo esté a cargo de ILENT, no habrá lugar para ti.

─ ¡Eres un hijo de...! ─bramó Ron antes de ser nuevamente detenido por la castaña quien negaba con la cabeza─. ¡Pero te ha insultado!

─Ya te lo dije, no vale la pena perder el tiempo con... él ─espetó la morena señalándolo de la misma forma a como lo hizo él con el pelirrojo. Luego, con una expresión gélida, se dirigió al rubio─. Y ya que tocas el tema ¿Quién te asegura que seas tú quien presida a mi padre? Yo también puedo optar por ese puesto ¿O ya se te olvidó?

─Yo tengo más derecho que tú al ser el mayor.

La castaña sonrió malévolamente mientras negaba con su dedo índice, gesto que desconcertó al heredero Malfoy. No era habitual tal expresión en ella─. En eso te equivocas. Ambos tenemos los mismos derechos, ya sabes, cincuenta/cincuenta.

─ ¿Cómo lo...?

─No pensarías que me quedaría de brazos cruzados después de tú declaración de hostilidades ¿o sí? ─y antes de que el chico replicara, prosiguió─: No voy a seguir perdiendo mí tiempo contigo, Malfoy. Solo te voy a dejar en claro algo: si piensas que te voy a entregar en bandeja de plata la empresa, te equivocas. También tengo derecho a ella y voy a luchar por ello. Ya estás advertido. ─y tomando de la mano a su acompañante se alejó del lugar, dejando a un aturdido rubio.

Al cabo de unos segundos, un golpe resonó en aquel solitario pasillo seguido de una fuerte maldición. Algunos pensarían que aquella vociferación fue producto del dolor del puño estampado en la pared, cuando en realidad fue el entendimiento del rubio sobre la pérdida de la que podía ser su única oportunidad de arreglar el distanciamiento que él mismo provocó.

─Ya no hay vuelta atrás. ─se dijo sin moverse de su sitio─. Ella es mi enemiga, como tenía que suceder.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que les haya gustado el cap :)**

 **Quise que supieran de una vez que fue lo que pasó entre ellos para que terminaran como perros y gatos, y que antes tenían una amistad.**

 **Sí, Draco lo echó a perder por nada ¬¬ Pero compréndanlo, que se iba a imaginar él la locura que tenía entre manos Narcissa (buajajajaja)**

 **Nos leemos después. Saludos.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Hermione reía a mandíbula abierta mientras miraba entretenida una película de comedia. Al fin estaba como quería estar: tranquila, descansando y disfrutando de su sábado, comiendo comida chatarra y observando un maratón de películas variadas. Era lo mínimo que merecía después de la desastrosa semana que había tenido y de la cual quería olvidarse. Y es que, después de lo ocurrido en el penthouse de su "muy querido" prometido, y su repentina depresión, su semana no fue a mejor.

Uno de los negocios recién adquiridos sufrió una inesperada pérdida financiera, lo cual la tuvo muy atareada y estresada; y no bastando con eso, su madrina decidió abordarla para, inesperadamente, consultarle algunas cosas de la boda. Hubiese sido la cereza del pastel que se encontrara con cierto rubio, pero por suerte, al parecer, tenía muchos compromisos en su buffet. En fin, esa terrible semana había llegado a su fin y ahora estaba en la comodidad de su cama, relajándose y dándole un poco de alegría a su vida.

En eso estaba cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, al ver quien era no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—Hola, Ginny...

 _—No me digas que estás tirada en tu cama, viendo películas y tragando comida basura. —_ al escuchar el tono acusatorio de su amiga, la castaña se la imaginó frente a la cama, diciéndole esa frase con los ojos entrecerrados y con los brazos en forma de jarras.

—Pues..., de hecho...

 _—Ya te dije que no me dijeras —_ exclamó la chica al otro lado de la línea para después escucharse un sonoro suspiro _—. En fin, ya encontré nuestra diversión para el día de hoy. Bueno, mejor dicho, para la noche de hoy._

— ¿Una fiesta?

 _—No cualquier fiesta, querida. Es una fiesta súper-mega-híper exclusiva, hecha solo para la crème de la crème._

Hermione enarcó una ceja—. ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué me estás informando de una fiesta donde seguramente invitaron con anticipación?

 _—Porque... nos invitaron hoy._

— ¿Nos invitaron hoy? —la morena frunció el ceño—. ¿Y quién nos invitó?

 _—Ya te explicaré luego. Lo único que tienes que hacer es buscar algo fantástico que ponerte y estar lista cuando te pase buscando ¿entendido?_

—Ginny...

 _—Hablamos luego. Adiós._

Hermione quedó mirando la pantalla apagada de su IPhone, desconcertada por la alegría y el nerviosismo en la voz de su amiga. No era la primera vez que salían de fiesta, ni tampoco era la primera vez que iban a una fiesta exclusiva, así que no entendía su algarabía. Suspiró sonoramente, no le quedaba de otra que esperar hasta la noche.

—Que se traerá entre manos.

* * *

—Estás muy contento, Blaise.

El aludido miró a su castaño amigo con una gran sonrisa antes de regresar a lo suyo—. ¿Y por qué no habría de estar contento, Theo?

—Amm no sé, será porque esta mañana derramaste tu café en tu pantalón y lo viste como si hubiese sido un gran chiste, o porque hace rato le pegaste a la pelota tan fuerte que la mandaste lejos del hoyo y tú como si nada —respondió Theo mientras esperaba su turno.

—Solo estoy relajado y disfrutando de este excelente día, es todo. —y con fuerza, nuevamente le pegó a la pelota.

Theodore y Blaise decidieron pasar su sábado en el club de golf después de una ajetreada semana de trabajo. Una actividad poco usual en ellos ya que, por lo general, practicaban algún deporte que involucrara a los tres. Sin embargo, como Draco estaba ocupado finiquitando un caso, optaron por algo más calmado.

El castaño suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza y se dirigió al carrito. A este paso, nunca iban a terminar el juego.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que estamos jugando golf y no beisbol?

Blaise se carcajeó con ganas—. Relájate, Theo. Yo sé lo que hago.

El aludido estaba por replicar cuando el sonido de llamada de su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Con una sonrisa contestó, y su sonrisa se hizo mayor cuando culminó la llamada.

—Luna va a ir con las chicas a la fiesta de Ascot —informó mientras hacía arrancar el vehículo.

El chico de color sonrió—. Lo sé.

— ¿Ah sí? —el castaño frunció el ceño confundido—. ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

—Porque yo invite a Ginny a la fiesta, y ella me aseguró que sus amigas irían. —al ver que su amigo lo miraba incrédulo, procedió a explicarle—. No tenía que haberte dicho nada porque se enterarían esta noche, pero ya qué. Draco consiguió el número de Ginny con la secretaria de Granger y, después de varias conversaciones y una que otra comida, la convencí de que aceptara salir conmigo. Y como yo quería salir este fin de semana con ella, y tú estabas ridículamente triste porque tu novia tenía una salida pendiente con las chicas, decidí invitarla con sus amigas a la fiesta. Así estaríamos cómodos y en pareja.

—Bien, admito que no esperaba que estuvieras con la pelirroja, y también de que me alegraste el día con la invitación. Ahora, en cuanto a lo otro: ¿Crees que Draco estará cómodo con Granger en el mismo lugar, o al revés? No ha sabido cómo abordarla esta semana ¿no lo recuerdas?

Blaise se encogió de hombros despreocupado—. Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, me he reído de él hasta más no poder. Pero eso ya está cubierto: Draco no sabrá que ella irá, y Granger tampoco sabrá que iremos nosotros ya que a Ginny le conviene si quiere que ella asista. Además, estoy seguro que tener una oportunidad de acercarse a su "prometida", le quitará ese humor de perros que se ha cargado toda esta semana.

—Vaya, veo que tu cercanía con Weasley está dando buenos frutos— comentó Theo con una sonrisa socarrona—. Bien, tienes razón y estoy de acuerdo. Quién iba a pensar que después de tantos años de enemistad, ahora él la quiera cerca.

—Bueno, no se puede negar que Granger no está nada despreciable —replicó Zabini simulando con las manos una curvilínea silueta.

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza—. El deseo puede ser de ahora. Pero todos estos años ha tratado de auto llenarse de odio hacia ella, engañando a los demás y así mismo con su desprecio, cuando en realidad no podía hacerlo. Y ahora que por fin está cayendo en cuenta sobre eso y que quiere hacer algo al respeto, escudándose por supuesto en la presencia de Wood, la situación con ella no está nada fácil.

—Pues poniéndolo así, eso es típico de nuestro Draco. Bien o mal, siempre lo hace a lo grande —dijo Blaise riéndose.

—Cierto y ahora tiene la posibilidad de comenzar a arreglar su desastre a lo grande. —el castaño detuvo el carrito y miró a su socio con la misma cara de felicidad que tenía el mismo en la mañana—. Y ahora vamos, que tengo que terminar este juego rápido. Tengo una maravillosa noche por delante.

* * *

— ¿Díganme si soy o no una genio para los planes de fin de semana?

Hermione y Luna miraron sorprendidas el pequeño pero lujoso edificio que estaba frente a ellas. El estilizado y dorado letrero, los cristales inteligentes que preservaban la privacidad del lugar sin perder la elegancia, y los cuatros porteros que custodiaban firmemente la entrada de los periodistas y de quienes no estaban invitados les confirmaban que su pelirroja amiga no se había equivocado al decirles que irían a una fiesta exclusiva. El "Golden Empire" era unos de los locales privados más selectos de la capital británica, destinado para el encuentro y entretenimiento de unos pocos privilegiados de la crema y nata del país. También era un sitio destinado para aquellas personas de la alta sociedad que quisieran tener una reservada fiesta al estar capacitado para cualquier eventualidad.

—Lo admito, me has sorprendido —dijo la castaña sin dejar de mirar—. Se nota que es una gran fiesta.

—Y no cualquier fiesta —agregó Luna con una gran sonrisa.

—Por eso les dije que teníamos que estar fantásticas. —Ginny les sonrió con picardía—. E hice bien.

Ginny estaba despampanante con un vestido ceñido verde botella de un solo hombro, tacones plateados y llevaba suelto su cabello color fuego. Luna, que también llevaba el cabello suelto en definidas ondas, no se quedaba atrás con su vestido celeste de falda ligera y tacones del mismo color. En cuanto a Hermione, optó por un ceñido vestido negro con tirantes, combinado con unos impactantes tacones dorados y prendas del mismo color. A diferencia de sus amigas, decidió llevar el cabello aunado en una elegante coleta lisa. Al ver que la pelirroja no hacía nada para acercarse a la entrada, ésta última decidió preguntar.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Ginny miró su teléfono con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Estamos esperando a quien nos invitó.

—Aja ¿y quién nos invitó?

Ni bien Hermione terminó de formular la pregunta cuando un Aston Martin, seguido de un Mercedes Benz y un conocido Bugatti Veyron, se estacionaron cerca de ellas. La morena miró con severidad a su amiga quien, en respuesta, la miró culpable a la vez que murmuraba un "ahorita te explico". Por un momento su molestia remitió al ver la expresión de sorpresa del rubio cuando la vio, pero volvió a aumentar al sentir como su corazón latía desbocado al verlo esbozar una sonrisa torcida y dirigirse en su dirección enfundado en un favorecedor traje negro a la medida.

—Disculpa la tardanza, hada. Tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo —saludó Blaise a la pelirroja con un seductor beso en el dorso de la mano, produciendo que los chicos esbozaran una sonrisas burlonas y las chicas los miraran incrédulos.

— ¿Estás saliendo con él? —dijeron las muchachas a unísono.

Ginny asintió con una sonrisa divertida—. Digamos que está en fase de prueba.

—No por mucho, ya verás —aseguró Blaise mientras la acercaba a él por la cintura y le dedicaba un pícara sonrisa.

— ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste antes? —esta vez preguntó Hermione.

—Porque no había nada seguro, y porque decidimos que mejor se lo informábamos hoy, aprovechando que nos reuniríamos aquí —respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

—Será mejor que sigamos la reunión dentro del local ¿no creen? —Opinó Theo a la vez que abrazaba a su novia—. Algunos periodistas ya se percataron de nuestra presencia y en cualquier momento nos pueden abordar.

—Theo tiene razón, será mejor que entremos de una vez —habló Draco, estrechando con firmeza la mano de su prometida que, como era de esperarse, lo fulminó con la mirada. Al ver que sus amigos se adelantaban con las demás, aprovechó para murmurarle al oído a la castaña—. Estás hermosa.

Aquel halago dejó descolocada por un momento a la ojimiel. ¿Draco le dijo hermosa? ¿A ella? ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy le decía un halago? Y aquella sonrisa pícara… No, algo se tenía que traer entre manos, no había otra explicación. La chica enarcó una ceja y trató de recuperarse soltando un comentario despectivo.

—Todavía no tenemos público, Malfoy. Y si quieres ser el prometido perfecto tendrás que mejorar tus elogios.

—Siempre de bruja sabelotodo. —Draco puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero no, Hermione, lo dije en serio; estás guapísima esta noche.

 _"¡Bien! Vamos por buen camino"_ pensó el rubio con satisfacción al ver a la chica sonrojada y contrariada. Desde aquel día en su apartamento, la decisión de recuperar a esa chica que perdió por su estupidez había recobrado cada vez mayor fuerza, al punto de volverse una promesa para sí mismo. No sería nada fácil, años de insultos, sarcasmos y antipatías no podían olvidarse así sin más; pero él era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy obtenían lo que querían.

Sin darle tiempo a Hermione de recuperar su desprecio, el ojigris la guió a la entrada del establecimiento, donde sus amigos y la prensa los esperaban.

* * *

— ¡Este sitio es increíble! —expresó Ginny con alegría al ver el espectáculo de luces que se desplegaba en el lugar, así como también la canción _Tonight_ de Enrique Iglesias que resonaba en cada uno de los rincones—. Y parece que llegamos en pleno apogeo —comentó al ver a algunas personas divirtiéndose en algunos juegos mientras que otros estaban bailando con soltura.

—Te dije que no te arrepentirías de venir —dijo Blaise en respuesta mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios.

—Como siempre, Ascot no estima en las fiestas —dijo Theo divertido sin soltar a la rubia de la mano—. No sé cómo no ha quedado en la quiebra con tanto derroche.

—No pidas peras al olmo, Theo. Henry siempre ha sido así, no esperes que cambie de un momento a otro —intervino Draco al llegar al grupo de la mano con Hermione, quien miraba curiosa el establecimiento para no mirar a cierto rubio que no quería soltarle la mano.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una atractiva rubia no mayor de treinta años, ataviada en un corto vestido dorado y con un apuntador en su oreja se acercó a Zabini. Después de una breve conversación y una clara verificación, la mujer le entregó unos brazaletes del mismo color de su vestido a cada uno y les indicó que la siguieran.

Subieron a un elevador de transparentes paredes que ofrecía una mejor panorámica de los niveles que componían la edificación. Al llegar al nivel dos, la mujer les dirigió hasta un reservado que colindaba con la larga barandilla de seguridad donde se podía apreciar lo que pasaba debajo de ellos, y donde también tenían a la mano un bar personal. Una vez la rubia los acomodó en su lugar, les explicó la importancia del brazalete VIP y les ofreció todos los servicios del lugar (incluido el suyo de forma implícita), se retiró contoneando sus caderas, fallando sin querer en su objetivo de llamar la atención de los jóvenes abogados por la presencia de otra persona.

— ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! —gritó un joven guapo de unos treinta años, cabello rubio y ojos verdes al ver llegar al trío. Los saludó con un efusivo abrazo a cada uno para luego mirar con admiración a las chicas que venían con ellos—. Y como siempre son unos malditos suertudos, siempre con las mejores chicas del lugar.

—Chicas, este adulador de segunda es Henry Ascot, uno de los mejores fiesteros del país —presentó Blaise señalando al ojiverde, quien a su vez, hizo una graciosa reverencia en respuesta—. Henry, te presentó a nuestras chicas: Luna Lovegood, la novia de Theo.

— ¿Lovegood? ¿Eres hija del dueño de The Quibbler? —la rubia asintió—. Tu padre es un temerario y lo admiro, y ahora que conozco a su hermosa hija lo admiro más —manifestó con una gran sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a la aludida. Luego el chico se dirigió al castaño—. Más vale que la cuides, Theo. Si se pierde te la robó.

—Ten por seguro que eso no va a pasar —replicó el castaño con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

—Nada más te he presentado a una ¿y ya nos quieres robar? —expresó Zabini con falsa indignación, haciendo que los integrantes del grupo se carcajearan—. Mejor no te presento a mi novia, capaz y también me la quieres robar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Blaise Zabini, mujeriego de profesión, con novia? ¡Por favor no me prives de esta primicia! —dijo Henry divertido.

—Muy bien pero nada de robar —advirtió el chico antes de acercar a la pelirroja a él por la cintura—. Te presento a mi hada personal, Ginny Weasley.

El rubio inspeccionó a la menor de los Weasley de arriba abajo—. Ya me dio hambre. —al ver la cara de rabia de su amigo, aclaró—: No es lo que estás pensando, Blaise. Me refiero a que recordé la magnífica comida que sirven en los restaurantes Weasley, porque, eres familiar de ellos ¿cierto?

—Sí, mis padres son los dueños —respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida.

—Más vale que sea por eso, Ascot —decía el chico de color a la vez que lo señalaba con su dedo índice—. O tendremos problemas.

El aludido levantó las manos en señal de paz—. Entendido, capitán. —el rubio esbozó una gran sonrisa, que luego se transformó en una perfecta O cuando su mirada recayó en la castaña—. Oh por Dios ¿Hermione Granger?

— ¿Nos conocemos? —inquirió Hermione desconcertada.

—Por Dios, querida. —Ascot se llevó una mano al pecho—. No me digas que no me recuerdas, eso me partiría el corazón. —al ver que la chica negaba con la cabeza, el ojiverde bajó la cabeza con decepción—. Un golpe a mi ego.

— ¿Y, según tú, de donde te tendría que conocer ella? —intervino Draco al ver que su camarada de fiesta no estaba del todo bromeando.

Henry sonrió nuevamente—. Nos presentaron en la fiesta de aniversario de la naviera y...

—Oh ya lo recuerdo —exclamó Hermione para sorpresa de todos—. No puedo creer que no te haya asociado con la Naviera Ascot. Nos presentaron en esa fiesta…. y tuvimos una reunión a comienzos de este año.

—Exactamente. —Henry se acercó a ella, tomó una de sus manos y besó el dorso de la misma—. Estás tan hermosa y deslumbrante como siempre.

—Y comprometida también, Ascot —agregó Draco acercándola por la cintura—. No olvides también eso.

— ¿Comprometida? —el ojiverde miraba de hito en hito a la sonrojada castaña y al arrogante rubio. Al caer en cuenta de lo que significaba, el joven se carcajeó con ganas—. No puedo creerlo. Malfoy ¿te vas a casar? De lo que uno se pierde por estar unos meses fuera del país. —siguió riéndose, aún sin creer lo que veía. Cuando se calmó, les dedico al trío masculino una mirada guasona—. Ustedes siempre consiguen sorprenderme. Aunque... —dirigió nuevamente a los comprometidos—. Te comprendo, Draco. Si yo tuviera una novia tan bella e inteligente como Hermione, hasta yo me pongo la soga al cuello —suspiró dramáticamente—. En fin, espero superarlo pronto.

—Eso espero, o si no...

Ascot levantó las manos—. Ya tengo una amenaza, dos son multitud. —le hizo señas al barman para que enviara unas bebidas a la mesa—. Debo atender a mis demás invitados. ¡Disfruten de la fiesta! —y tras un guiño siguió su camino.

—Es un buen chico —comentó Luna mientras tomaba asiento en el gran sofá en forma de U—. Algo extravagante pero buen chico.

—Eso es cierto, Luna —concordó Blaise, sentándose en el centro del sofá con su novia—. Está algo chiflado el pobre pero no es dañino.

Un mesonero llegó con una bandeja con seis copas llenas con una bebida multicolor. Al ver la divertida coloración del cóctel, la pelirroja no pudo evitar preguntarle al hombre sobre el mismo.

—Es la nueva invención de la casa y con el cual hemos tenido mucho éxito esta noche. Se llama Diversión líquida. Que lo disfruten.

Cuando el camarero se retiró, tanto los chicos como las chicas se miraron un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y agarrar cada quien una copa.

—Bueno, ya escuchamos al hombre ¡Vamos a disfrutar! ¡Salud! —exclamó el chico de color seguido del _¡Salud!_ por parte de los demás. Estaba tan deliciosa la frutal bebida que acabaron las copas con rapidez.

— ¿Creen que si pedimos otra nos hará mal? —consultó Hermione mirando a sus amigas.

—No creo, parece inofensiva —respondió Luna mirando con curiosidad el restante líquido en su copa.

—Tranquila chicas —habló Blaise con una gran sonrisa—. Vinimos a pasarla bien ¿o no? Además, porque nos tomemos dos o tres copas más ¿Que podría salir mal?

* * *

 **Blaise, Blaise u_u Que tú preguntes eso, no significa nada bueno X_X**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, pero tenía un bloqueo de padre y señor mío. Por un momento pensé en pausar la historia hasta nuevo aviso. Pero henme aquí :)**

 **Qué creen que pase? :D**

 **Nos leemos después, saluditos.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

 ** _No I don't wanna break it, break it, no more_**

 ** _I can see it, if I can make it, make it, make it_**

 ** _I don't wanna wait another day (oh oh)_**

 ** _Cause there ain't nobody, ain't nobody loves you like I love you_**

 ** _Like I love you_**

 ** _Like I like I love you_**

 ** _Cause there ain't no one like you_**

 ** _Nobody loves you like I love you_**

 ** _(So what you wanna say)_**

 ** _Like I love you_**

 ** _(You don't wanna run away)_**

 ** _Like I like I love you_**

 ** _Cause there ain't no one like you_**

Cantaban a viva voz dos castaños, dos rubios, una pelirroja y un chico de color en uno de los reservados del nivel dos destinado a los invitados VIP. Al darse cuenta de lo mal que estaban cantando, se rieron a carcajada suelta. Las chicas ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas de Diversión líquida se habían bebido, lo único que sabían era que se lo estaban pasando de maravilla. Mientras que los chicos, habían optado por su tradicional whisky por lo que, si bien no estaban eufóricos como las chicas, tampoco podían hablar de tranquilidad.

─Tenías razón al decir que sería una gran fiesta, chocolatico ─exclamó una muy alegre Ginny a su novio de quien estaba muy bien abrazada. Este le respondió con un fogoso beso. Luego gritó a sus amigas para hacerse escuchar a través de la estruendosa música─. ¡Estamos disfrutamos de lo lindo! ¿Cierto, chicas?

Luna asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza de acuerdo con su amiga antes de seguir con los arrumacos con su castaño.

──¡Muy cierto amiga! Noches como estas deben repetirse muy seguido ─apoyó una envalentonada Hermione dándole otro sorbo a su bebida mientras estaba sentada en las piernas de cierto ojigris que la miraba divertido─. ¿Y tú qué opinas, mi querido y exasperante prometido?

─Opino que ya bebiste mucha Diversión líquida. ─le respondió Draco con una cariñosa sonrisa a la vez que sentía un gran placer al acariciarle con suavidad las piernas a su futura esposa.

La morena replicó con un sonoro bufido─. No seas aguafiestas. Esta es la mejor bebida jamás inventada en el mundo. Y no dejaré de beberla solo porque tú lo dices ─culminó dándole un gran sorbo al dulce licor.

─Oh por Dios ¡adoro esa canción! ─exclamó Ginny al escuchar _Where them girls at_ de David Guetta─. ¡Vamos a bailar! ─chilló mientras arrastraba a su compañero a la pista de su piso.

─¡Excelente idea! ─gritó Luna levantándose y agarrando a su novio de la mano─. Vamos, Theo.

La morena miró a Draco con los ojos entornados y vidriosos─. Nosotros no nos podemos quedar atrás. Así que vamos.

─¿No prefieres quedarte aquí conmigo? ─preguntó el rubio haciendo un mohín subiendo su caricias a los costados de la chica─. Aquí también podemos pasarla bien.

─No, yo quiero bailar.

─Y yo quiero quedarme aquí.

─¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ─la morena sonrió burlona─. ¿Acaso no sabes bailar?

El rubio rodó los ojos al bufar─. Por supuesto que sé bailar.

─Entonces vamos. ─le retó Hermione para luego acercar sus labios a la oreja del ojigris en un gesto seductor─. ¿O me tienes miedo?

Ante esa insinuación, Draco no esperó más y llevó a una risueña castaña a la pista de baile, donde comenzaron a contonearse al ritmo de la movida música. Con el avanzar de la música, el rubio la tomó por la cintura y pegó la femenina espalda a su sólido pecho siguiéndole los movimientos, mientras que ella se dejaba hacer sin importarle que su consciencia estuviera gritándole una y otra vez _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?_. Se sentía feliz, relajada, con una agradable sensación recorriendo su cuerpo y de la cual no se sentía capaz de rechazar, eso sin contar que estaba sorprendida al ver que el ojigris se movía muy bien. Cuando _Trumpets_ de Sak Noel se adicionó en la mezcla de Disc-jockey, los roces entre la pareja se hicieron más candentes. Un delicioso calor estaba recorriendo algunos puntos sensibles del cuerpo de la morena, en especial la parte baja. Y sonrió satisfecha cuando obtuvo la certeza de que no era la única afectaba, ya que su "novio" no tenía ninguna sutileza en mostrarle que su "amigo" estaba muy contento por el sensual baile. Las sensaciones eran intensas y decidió no resistirse a ellas, a fin de cuentas ¿qué podía salir mal?

Pero su subconsciente presintió lo que podía salir mal cuando el abogado la giró hasta quedar frente a él y le estampó un apasionado beso que ella, acalorada, respondió sin dudas. Y si pensaba que eso era todo, estaba muy equivocada; lo supo cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo, tomándola como ella jamás había sentido en su vida. Aquellos candentes labios no solo se estaban apoderando de su boca, sino también de su raciocinio, haciéndola inconsciente del momento en el que ella enterró las manos en la ya de por sí alborotada cabellera rubia cuando su lengua buscaba la de su prometido, el cual, gruñó de satisfacción por la iniciativa de la castaña.

─Maldición, Hermione ─exclamó Draco con la voz enronquecida al separarse por la falta de aire─. Vayámonos de aquí.

─Pero ¿y los demás?

El ojigris dio un recorrido visual a su alrededor para ver si encontraba a alguno de los chicos, al no localizar a ninguno se encogió de hombros.

─Les mandaré un mensaje para que no se preocupen. ─le dio otro beso antes de tomarla de la mano y llevarla a su reservado para recoger sus cosas─. A fin de cuentas, tampoco nos extrañarán.

* * *

El rubio abrió con rapidez inusitada la puerta de su apartamento, no soportaba estar lejos de aquellos suaves y dulces labios de la castaña, los deseaba una desesperación desconocida para él, pero con la que no se sentía dispuesto a resistirse. Ni bien cerró la puerta cuando recostó a la chica de ella y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, devorándose los labios como si hubiesen pasado mucho tiempo sin sentirse. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, quedaron frente con frente tratando de ralentizar la respiración, momento que el rubio aprovechó para pasarle seguro a la puerta y lanzar la llave con éxito encima de aparador, a lo que la morena soltó una risita.

─¿Me vas a secuestrar? ─dijo impulsada por el alcohol y embriagada por el deseo.

Draco sonrió en respuesta─. Solo me aseguro de que no escapes. ─y sin esperar réplica la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su recámara mientras ella reía con ganas.

Después de algunos pequeños traspiés y sin dejar de reírse como nunca en su vida, la joven pareja logró llegar a la espaciosa estancia. Nada más llegar a ella, los besos regresaron y la ropa fue quitándose con urgencia; para cuando tomaron conciencia, ambos estaban en la cama y en ropa interior. Ella solamente con un tanga de encaje negro ya que no llevaba brassier, revelando unos medianos, redondos y firmes senos, con unos pequeños pezones que se mostraban ansiosos por ser saboreados; mientras que él quedó en unos bóxers negros donde se apreciaba una considerable erección.

─Pero mira que tenemos aquí, unas deliciosas tentaciones ─susurró antes de saborear unos de sus pezones mientras que con la mano acariciaba el otro pezón. Hermione emitió un fuerte jadeo en respuesta y arqueó su espalda para buscar mayor contacto, rozando instintivamente su pelvis con la erección del joven.

─Demonios ─gruñó, acompañándola en sus movimientos sin dejar de alimentarse de sus pechos.

En un acto reflejo, la ojimiel acercó más a su prometido colocándole las manos en el trasero, produciendo que el frote de sus intimidades se hiciera más intenso, la excitación poco a poco se estaba volviendo insoportable, hasta el punto de que la castaña gimió temblorosamente.

─Ya no aguanto.

─Y yo tampoco ─bramó exasperado, rompiendo la minúscula tanga por los lados y lanzándola a un lado─. Mírame ─gruñó él a la vez que tomaba la cara de la morena con ambas manos y la hacía mirarlo─. Dime con quién estás.

La chica frunció el ceño─. ¿De qué...?

─¡Dímelo!

─Contigo, Draco.

El rubio sonrió con satisfacción, eso era importante para él. Que a pesar de todo, ella estuviera consciente que era él quien la poseía, que ella entregaría, no solo en ese momento sino todos los días, a él. Y con ese posesivo pensamiento acomodó su miembro a la entrada de su cálida y húmeda cueva, lo cual hizo que Hermione gimiera de expectación.

─Di que eres mía.

─Draco...

─¡Dilo!

─¡Soy tuya! ─culminó con un sonoro gemido de satisfacción al sentir como aquel vigoroso y más que listo miembro se deslizaba en su interior a la vez que él capturaba unos de sus firmes y rosados pezones en su boca.

Una vez que esperó a que la femenina intimidad se adaptara a su larga, gruesa y rosada erección, el rubio inició con un vaivén pausado, disfrutando de aquel delicioso calor mientras la besaba apasionadamente y acariciaba su cuerpo con deleite. Poco a poco sus embestidas fueron tomando intensidad, ambos enloqueciendo de placer hasta el punto de que sus movimientos pasaron a ser frenéticos, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y los gemidos iban en aumento.

─Draco... Estoy tan cerca ─jadeó entrecortada─. Más rápido.

─Oh, Hermione... ─el ojigris aceleró sus embestidas, aumentando el volumen de los gemidos.

Ella rodeó su cadera con sus piernas, moviéndose a la par con él─. Más fuerte, más.

Él aceleró más, sintiendo el orgasmo de ella cerca y el suyo también. Los gemidos de la castaña se transformaron en gritos al sentir como todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo se concentraban intensamente en su parte baja, y casi al instante se dejó arrastrar por el tan ansiado clímax, gritando el nombre de su amante. Draco, al percibir como los músculos vaginales se contraían deliciosamente alrededor de su miembro, no pudo aguantar más y se corrió con un fuerte rugido.

Extasiado, el joven se acomodó como pudo a su lado para no aplastarla con su peso y la acomodó en su pecho. A tientas, el rubio logró arroparlos a ambos con las sabanas, embriagado en una dicha que no había experimentado en su vida.

─Te quiero, Hermione ─susurró mientras cerraba los ojos─. Te quiero y nunca te dejaré ir.

Pero su afirmación solo fue escuchada por la noche misma ya que la morena estaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **Cumpleaños feliz, me deseo yo a mi, cumpleaños cumpleaños cumpleaños feliz :D**

 **Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos mis lectores, que cumplen o cumplieron años en este bello mes :)**

 **Bueno, como dicen por ahí, este arroz ya se coció X_X**

 **Que opinan?**

 **No se olviden de mis regalos.**

 **Nos leemos después. Saludos.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Hermione Granger despertó poco a poco de su profundo sueño, y casi se arrepintió en el acto cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, sensación que sufría por segunda vez en su corta vida y por la cual prometió no beber hasta el extremo. Por eso siempre se imponía un máximo de tres cócteles por salida, para no pasar por la tortura de las agujas en su cabeza al día siguiente. Maldito cóctel adictivo. Bueno, por lo menos no había malestar a la vista. Gruñó y se acurrucó más en su cálida y muy bien perfumada almohada, que respiraba acompasadamente. Un momento... ¿la almohada estaba respirando?

La chica se despabiló y alzó la cabeza con rapidez, se llevó una mano a la misma a la vez ahogaba un gemido de dolor, no debió levantarse con brusquedad. Al mirar donde estaba muy cómodamente recostada, se encontró a un dormido rubio que respiraba pausadamente, con los labios entreabiertos y el pecho descubierto. _"Ay no"_ pensó al seguir su recorrido y encontrarse con lo que ya sospechaba: el chico estaba desnudo, una erección matutina estaba allí para comprobarlo y se encontraba oculta en una tienda de campaña que se formaba con la sabana. Tragó en seco y casi bufó al percatarse de que tenía la boca seca, sin embargo, ese descubrimiento no disminuyó el temor que la embargaba en esos momentos; armándose de valor, miró debajo de su sabana y soltó un pequeño chillido al confirmar que ella también estaba en la misma condición.

 _"No fue un sueño. ¡No fue un maldito sueño!"_

—Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, tiene que ser una pesadilla. —se dijo mientras luchaba con el dolor de cabeza y la histeria—. Sí, tiene que ser una pesadilla.

—Una dulce y excitante pesadilla si me lo preguntan.

Un grito seguido de una maldición salió de los labios de la chica. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se había percatado de que su acompañante se había despertado y la observaba con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días, querida —canturreó Draco sin dejar de sonreír. Y su sonrisa no menguó ni un poco al ver que la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras se sostenía la cabeza—. Oh ya veo, menos mal que no seguí bebiendo de ese coctel. Pero no te preocupes, enseguida solucionaremos eso.

 _"Oh mi Dios"_ pensó ella con la mandíbula pegando, figurativamente, en el suelo al apreciar con más claridad la desnudez de su prometido mientras éste buscaba tranquilamente unos pantalones de pijama. En ese tiempo pudo deleitarse con la vista de su ancha espalda, de sus piernas tonificadas producto del deporte y de su bien formado trasero.

 _"Definitivamente no fue un sueño"_ le canturreó su subconsciente al recordar que se había agarrado de allí cuando...

—Iré a buscar unas aspirinas y a pedir algo de comer, no creo que tenga que decirte que la cocina sigue siendo un imposible para mí ¿o sí? —expresó Draco al terminar de colocarse los pantalones. Al girarse, sonrió satisfecho al verla sonrojarse y mirar en otra dirección. _"Sí, Hermione. Sé que me estabas comiendo con la mirada"_ —. Mientras puedes usar el baño y ponerte cómoda con mi ropa, elige la que quieras —ofreció a la vez que señalaba el gran armario y se retiraba con una gran sonrisa.

 _"Hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Jugador Malfoy, en acción"_

Y mientras Draco se retiraba determinado a la cocina, con pensamientos de victoria sobre la tempestad que, estaba seguro, estallaría cuando conversaran, Hermione se dirigía de forma automática al cuarto de baño. Su mente aun no podía asimilar que ella, Hermione Granger, se había acostado con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Es decir ¿Tanto le afectó el alcohol como para llegar al extremo de tener relaciones con él? ¡Con él, por todos los cielos!

 _"Oh vamos no te hagas la víctima, lo deseas desde que aparecieron tus condenadas hormonas"_ le reprochó su conciencia con un sonoro bufido.

 _"¿Y ahora es que vienes a aparecer? ¿Dónde demonios estabas cuando pasó todo?"_

 _"¡Hey! Te advertí al principio y no me quisiste escuchar"_ Su conciencia le dedicó una pícara sonrisa. _"Y después estaba disfrutando de lo lindo al igual que tú. O qué ¿ahora vas a negar que lo disfrutaste en grande?"_

Si no le doliera tanto la cabeza, hace rato que la hubiese estampado contra la pulcra pared. Para no alterar más su salud mental, optó por ignorar a su traidora conciencia y mejor se dedicaba a mirar con detenimiento la estancia, percatándose que, de no estar en esta absurda situación, chiflaría de la impresión.

El lugar era espacioso, el doble si comparaba con el suyo en la mansión, de azulejos blancos con detalles de mármol, tanto en la pared como en el suelo. A la izquierda se podía apreciar un lavado amplio con un gabinete debajo de él, a la derecha se encontraba un gran armario de roble oscuro donde, quien revisara, encontraría batas de baño y paños de diferentes tamaños; a su vez, al lado de este, estaba situada la ducha, limitada por paredes y una puerta transparente. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era el gran jacuzzi que se podía apreciar al frente.

 _"Usa ese magnífico jacuzzi Úsalo, ¡úsalo!"_ suplicaba su subconsciente con las manos juntas y con ojos del gato de Shrek.

—Jódete —gruñó Hermione dirigiéndose hacia la regadera y girando la llave de agua fría de la ducha. Una vez estabilizado la temperatura del agua con la llave de agua caliente, se adentró en ella, dando un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba bajo ella.

—Mucho mejor —susurró al sentir que el dolor de cabeza remitía un poco. Al mirar a su derecha, advirtió que estaba un estante con los productos de aseo del rubio—. No hay de otra. —se dijo antes de usar el gel de baño. Al sentir el conocido olor mentolado, no pudo evitar aspirar con fuerza—. Ahora entiendo porque mi "almohada" olía tan bien. —se dijo pensativa. Negó con la cabeza y bufó exasperada, dejó el envase donde estaba y agarró el envase con shampoo. Para cuando terminó con su cabello, posó su frente en la fría pared y suspiró sonoramente. No quería enfrentar a cierto rubio, no se sentía preparada para hacerlo. Tan sólo pensar que lo encontraría con su sonrisita de triunfo, más quería que la tierra se la tragase.

 _"Bueno, al menos comprobamos que no te mintió cuando dijo que gustaba de ti. Porque nadie se comportaría como lo hizo él anoche si no te deseara"_

 _"Oh cállate ¿Quieres?"_ gruñó mentalmente la castaña. _"Tal parece que todavía no se te ha bajado la borrachera"_

Su conciencia solo le sacó la lengua y le dio dramáticamente la espalda. _"Testaruda"_

 _"Te oí"_

—Al demonio, no soy una cobarde y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora. —se dijo levantando el mentón con orgullo—. Como bien dicen: a lo hecho, pecho —sonrió satisfecha por su fuerza—. Además..., lo de anoche no tiene que significar nada. Una noche de sexo y ya. Nada más. —y con ese pensamiento salió de la ducha.

 _"Sigue creyendo. Que te volverás creyón"_

* * *

—Vaya, pensé que tendría que llevarte el almuerzo a la cama —exclamó divertido el joven abogado al escuchar unos pasos entrar a la cocina. Al girarse a donde seguramente estaba su prometida, su sonrisa fue sustituida por una perfecta "O" al verla sentarse en uno de los taburetes, vestida con una camisa gris claro que le llegaba por el muslo y con el cabello rizado alborotado que, a su parecer, le daba un toque bastante sexy. Y si a eso le sumaba que recordaba perfectamente que cierta tanga ya no existía, hacía que la tentación fuera enorme y que la temperatura de la cocina aumentara. Y eso que no estaba cocinando.

 _"Tranquilo amigo. Primero hay que trabajar para obtener la recompensa"_

—¿Almuerzo? —inquirió Hermione mientras se acomodaba en la barra, sacando al rubio de sus calenturientos pensamientos—. ¿Y qué hora es?

—Pues... —el ojigris le colocó al frente un vaso de jugo de naranja y una aspirina, que la muchacha tomó sin chistar—. Falta poco para que el reloj marque la una —respondió señalando con la barbilla el reloj de pared de la sala.

—¡Qué! —la chica miró a donde le señalaban para luego bajarse apresurada y comenzar a registrar la sala.

Al ver el extraño comportamiento de la castaña, Draco estaba por preguntar qué era lo que buscaba tan ansiosamente, pero, al notar una inesperada tela de color negro debajo de la camisa, decidió cambiar de pregunta.

—¿Qué tienes debajo de la camisa?

La sucesora de los Granger miró con el ceño fruncido al chico. Al percatarse donde miraba él, chasqueó la lengua con fastidio—. Dijiste que me pusiera cómoda con tu ropa y eso hice.

—¿Y para eso tenías que ponerte uno de mis bóxeres?

—Tú rompiste mi tanga. Estamos a mano —respondió indiferente la morena para luego mirar nuevamente a su "flamante" prometido—. ¿Dónde está mi bolso?

—Deja eso para después, Hermione. Ven, que se va a enfriar la comida —expresó él mientras colocaba dos platos con lasaña en la barra y dos copas de vino tinto.

—Necesito hablar con...

—Si querías hablar con tus amigas, te informo que están bien. Con resaca, pero bien. Los chicos me escribieron hace unos minutos preguntando por nosotros e informándome que iban a pasar todo el día con ellas. Y en cuanto a mis tíos... —agregó al ver que la joven iba a replicar—. También hablé con ellos y les dije que estabas conmigo. —Draco esbozó una gran sonrisa—. Ahora, sé una buena niña, y ven a comer.

 _"No me vas a ganar, así que ríndete de una vez"_ le dijo mentalmente a ella cuando sus miradas se encontraron en su tan conocida batalla. Y como si lo hubiese escuchado, Hermione rodó los ojos y se acomodó nuevamente en el taburete.

* * *

—Ya suéltalo, Hermione.

La aludida salió de su hilera de pensamientos en donde se había sumido desde que culminó con su comida y bebía calmadamente lo que quedaba en su copa de vino. Enarcó una ceja y miró inquisitiva al rubio.

—Es mejor abordar el tema de una vez por todas, en vez de estar dándole vueltas al asunto ¿no crees? —dijo Draco cruzando los brazos encima de la barra, mirando a la chica con seriedad.

Hermione se mostró inexpresiva sin dejar de mirar al protagonista de sus pensamientos. Odiaba admitirlo, pero él tenía razón; lo mejor era terminar con esa conversación de una vez por todas, poner las cartas sobre la mesa y aclarar definitivamente su situación. Tenía su mente hecha un lío por lo ocurrido, estaba molesta consigo misma por haber sido débil ante el deseo que, desgraciadamente aceptaba, sentía por él y confundida por el comportamiento de su "némesis" en las últimas semanas. Al cabo de unos largos segundos, dio un último sorbo a su bebida antes de dejar la copa en la elegante encimera.

—Sinceramente no te entiendo, Malfoy...

—Draco, Hermione. Nos vamos a casar, es absurdo seguir usando nuestros apellidos.

—¡Ese es el punto! —la morena se levantó bruscamente, afianzando ambas manos en la barra y fulminando con la mirada al joven—. Si a nuestras madres no se les hubiese ocurrido la absurda idea del matrimonio, nosotros seguiríamos riñéndonos e insultándonos. ¿Por qué? ¡Por la sencilla razón de que nos odiamos desde siempre!

—Eso no es cierto. Y lo sabes —habló Draco con seguridad, como si estuviera exponiendo un caso. Sacó su móvil y, tras buscar en sus archivos, colocó el dispositivo frente a ella—. ¿Qué observas allí, Hermione?

Tras mirar de hito en hito al rubio y al teléfono, la joven agarró el teléfono en sus manos. Una gran tristeza invadió el corazón de Hermione al mirar aquella foto, tanta que no pudo evitar reflejarla en su rostro. Recordaba aquel día, uno de los fantásticos domingos que organizaban su padre y su difunto padrino. Días memorables de alegría y armonía, donde sus padres y padrinos demostraban que el verdadero amor si existía, que la unión familiar era importante y que tenía a un... gran amigo. Un amigo que le demostró que la amistad no es tan larga como parece.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Es una de las muchas fotos que conservo en la oficina —respondió Draco mientras se servía otra copa de vino. Sonrió cuando la morena alzó la vista, claramente sorprendida—. Son los mejores recuerdos de mi vida, Hermione, momentos únicos e irremplazables. Momentos que yo mismo terminé por estúpido —culminó alzado la copa y llevándosela a los labios. Bebiéndose todo el oscuro líquido en un solo sorbo.

La joven economista se aclaró la garganta en respuesta y dejó el móvil en la barra, cerca de su dueño—. Mejor dejamos ese tema...

—No, al contrario. Debemos aclarar ese tema de una vez. —el rubio se levantó de su asiento y cruzó nuevamente los brazos encima de la ancha barra—. ¿No eres tú quien quiere entender lo que me pasa? Vamos a entendernos entonces. —le sirvió otra copa a la chica y otra copa para él también—. Cuando murió mi padre...

—Draco, no es necesario... —intentó detenerlo ella. La ojimiel sabía lo doloroso que era para él hablar de su padre y, a pesar de su enemistad, le dolía verlo así por ello.

—Sí es necesario, déjame hablar. Cuando murió mi padre, ciertos comentarios me hicieron ver que, en algún momento, el patrimonio familiar recaería en nuestros hombros. Pero también me hicieron comprender que, amigos de toda la vida, se volvían enemigos al querer obtener la supremacía de un patrimonio. —dio un sorbo a su bebida y antes de seguir su explicación—. Al principio pensé: no, Hermione y yo no seremos así. Pero con el paso de los días, la duda fue poco a poco sembrándose dentro de mí. Hasta el punto de tener la estúpida idea de "adelantar" nuestra enemistad. Ya sabes, si íbamos a ser enemigos en un futuro ¿por qué no serlo ahora?

Un sinfín de emociones desfiló por los amielados ojos de la chica mientras su rostro pasaba de la sorpresa a la incredulidad. Su mente trataba de procesar lo que había escuchado, y sinceramente se le estaba haciendo complicado de entender, y eso era algo difícil de creer viniendo de una de las mejores estudiantes de su generación.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? ¿Qué tu odio hacia mí era fingido?

—Aunque no lo creas, al principio era fingido —replicó Draco mirando con detenimiento el movimiento circular del oscuro líquido al agitar levemente la copa—. Después no fue difícil hacerlo —sonrió irónico—. No después de que me enteré de tu relación con la comadreja.

La castaña se acarició el puente de la nariz, sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza quería regresar a dominar y vencer los efectos de la aspirina. Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces, buscando su paz interior y tratar de conseguir el entendimiento que tanto ansiaba en esos momentos. Su mente parecía que decidió bloquearse en un mal momento, no entendía como habían llegado a ese punto, no entendía el motivo por el cual Draco le estaba contando todo eso, y no entendía que quería que ella hiciera al respecto.

Respiró profundo nuevamente y trató de analizar lo escuchado. Él le estaba diciendo que decidió fomentar el odio entre ambos porque consideraba que la enemistad en un futuro era inminente, que decidió herirla en lo más profundo para evitarse un drama en el futuro. Y que su odio comenzó a hacerse latente cuando se hizo novia de Ron. ¿Cómo podría creer semejante...?

 _—Nosotras fuimos testigos cuando Draco te negó su amistad al entrar a la secundaria, como te insultó cada vez que tenía oportunidad._

 _—Y sus malos tratos fueron a peor cuando Hermione se hizo novia de Ron ¿O me equivoco?_

Las palabras de su amiga Luna resonaron en su cabeza y las sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago. _"No puede ser cierto"_ se dijo mentalmente, aún sin salir de la incredulidad.

Mientras, el rubio siguió su confesión, sumido en sus recuerdos.

—¿Te imaginas siquiera lo difícil que fue para mí ver como esa asquerosa zanahoria tenía sus manos en ti? ¿Cómo te... besaba y luego te presumía como su maldito trofeo? Mientras que solamente me quedaba soñar y desear ser yo quien te besara, quien te poseyera y te demostrara que solo yo podría hacerte feliz. Pero no, no podía porque éramos enemigos. —Draco le dio un sorbo a su bebida y le sonrió con frialdad—. Te odié en ese momento, Hermione Granger. Y en ese momento decidí seguir mi camino.

 _—Si lo pensaras detenidamente, y con objetividad... —enfatizó la ojiazul mirándola—. Quizás esa atracción ya estaba, pero al estar enemistados obviamente no podía decirlo o mostrarlo. Y ahora, al ver la oportunidad que les da el concordato, decidió dar el paso._

—Basta —susurró Hermione, sentía que su cerebro iba a estallar con tanta información—. ¡Basta! —bramó antes de dirigirse a las escaleras, rumbo a la habitación. Ya no quería seguir escuchándolo, no quería seguir oyendo como aquel chico que consideraba su mejor amigo en el pasado le destrozó el corazón por una estúpida idea de disputa de capitales. ¿Acaso le había dado razón para que dudara de ella? ¿Para que pensara que ella podría colocar su derecho a la empresa por encima de su amistad? ¡Era una niña! ¡Una ingenua y estúpida niña que lo adoraba!

—¡Maldito seas! ¡Suéltame! —gritó cuando el rubio la abrazó por detrás, inmovilizando ambos brazos. Luchó para zafarse, pero, para su desgracia, él era más fuerte.

—¡No! Tú querías una maldita explicación. ¡Y ahora la vas a escuchar hasta el final!

—¡No creo en nada de lo que me dices! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso que manipula todo para su beneficio!

—¡Pues no me creo tan buen mentiroso como para fingir lo que pasó anoche!

Aquella afirmación hizo que la castaña detuviera sus intentos de escape. Respiró profundamente para tratar de ralentizar su respiración—. Lo que ocurrió anoche fue una noche de copas. Yo...

—¡Y después dices que el mentiroso soy yo! —espetó Draco, molesto porque ella decidiera usar la ya esperada excusa. La giró hasta que quedara frente a él mientras la sujetaba por ambos brazos—. Hazme el favor, y hazte el favor, de no usar esa patética excusa. Ambos estábamos con unas copas de más, pero estabas lo suficientemente consciente para saber lo que estaba pasando. O para ser más precisos, con quien te estabas acostando. Y no creo que tenga que recordarte que no tuve rechazo alguno de tu parte ni anoche, ni en la fiesta de los Greengrass, ni en...

—¡Suficiente! —chilló Hermione—. Ya es suficiente. Tu punto de vista quedó más que claro —gruñó cansada.

—Bien, porque quiero que te quede claro otra cosa: mi deseo hacia ti no fue de un momento a otro, siempre estuvo allí. Oculto por la antipatía que sentía por ti. —el ojigris suspiró—. La atracción comenzó a aquella noche donde nos informaron del acuerdo. Cuando discutimos ese día en la oficina, la atracción volvió a surgir, aunque yo simplemente asumí que era la adrenalina de la discusión. Pero todo cambió aquel día en la terraza, ya no pude mirarte de la misma manera. Mi mente reproducía... una y otra vez ese beso, tanto que podía recordar con claridad el dulce sabor de tu boca, la suavidad de tus labios...

—No digas más, por favor.

Aquel susurro afligido detuvo la declaración del chico. Y se maldijo internamente al ver la tristeza, la rabia y la decepción mezcladas en aquellos ojos color miel. Cuando tomó la decisión de explicarle el origen de su aversión, tenía previsto que esa mirada surgiera, pero no esperaba que le afectara tanto como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

—Ya dejaste en claro lo muy estúpido que puedes llegar a ser. Muy estúpido. —la castaña tragó en seco, aguantando las lágrimas que ansiaban por salir—. ¿No pensaste por un momento que yo jamás hubiera dejado de lado nuestra amistad por eso? ¿Qué, llegado el momento de tomar decisiones, hubiese hablado contigo para llegar a un acuerdo? —negó decepcionada con la cabeza—. No, no lo pensaste. Preferiste dudar de mí.

Al sentirse libre del agarre del rubio, lo primero que pensó fue salir corriendo a la habitación, vestirse e irse de ese lugar. Pero la curiosidad es una sensación muy quisquillosa, tan perseverante que a veces, como en este caso, te lleva a hacer acciones no planeadas. Por ello, en lugar de hacer lo que le dictaba su instinto de supervivencia, decidió acercarse al motivo de su curiosidad, quien se había sentado en el sofá.

—¿Por qué?

Draco la miró y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué dudaste de mí? ¿Por qué dudaste de aquella niña que habría dado todo por ti?

—Hermione...

—Responde.

—Yo... no sé... —decía Draco, pasándose las manos en su ya alborotada cabellera, en un claro gesto de exasperación.

Al ver por un momento la aflicción en aquellos ojos platinados, la respuesta llegó a ella como una claridad inesperada. Tomó asiento al lado de él—. ¿Por qué las personas que más queremos nos tienen que dejar?

—¿Estabas allí? —inquirió el chico, mirándola con atención—. ¿Estabas allí? ¿En el cementerio?

Ella asintió—. Decidí regresar por si me necesitabas. Pero, cuando escuché el dolor en tu voz al hablarle a la tumba, opté por regresar con mis padres y dejar que te desahogaras en privado. Lo necesitabas más.

—Me dolió como no te imaginas perderlo, era mi héroe. Y el pensar que también te perdería en un futuro... preferí sufrir todo de una vez, para no sentir nada en un mañana. Bueno, aunque no todo sale como uno espera.

Después de aquella declaración, ambos se sumieron en un reflexivo silencio. Cada quien inmerso en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Mientras Hermione se daba cuenta de lo muy perspicaz que era su rubia amiga al fijarse en los detalles que ella, en su animadversión, no les dio importancia, Draco solo quería darse de bruces con la pared más sólida que se encontrara por lo estúpido y orgulloso que había sido.

—Dame una oportunidad.

Hermione creyó haber escuchado al rubio hablar, y no lo creía posible ya que escuchó que le diera una oportunidad. Al mirar en dirección a él, la castaña se sobresaltó un poco al notar que el chico la observaba fijamente. Sí, él había hablado, y ella había escuchado bien a juzgar por la seriedad que se mostraba en el rostro del abogado.

—¿Es una broma?

—No, no es una broma —respondió Draco antes de levantarse y, para sorpresa de la chica, se arrodilló frente a ella—. Te vas a casar conmigo ¿sí o no?

Hermione sonrió irónica en respuesta—. ¿Acaso tengo opción?

—La tienes, Hermione —replicó el rubio—. No necesitas a la empresa para salir adelante.

—Y tú tampoco la necesitas.

—No. Pero, al igual que tú, no quiero perder el legado de mi padre. —Draco esbozó una sonrisa traviesa—. Y me quiero casar contigo ¿Cómo desaprovechar esa oferta? —Hermione solo puso los ojos en blanco—. Extraño esos días, Hermione. Soy consciente que ha pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, ambos nos herimos. Sin embargo, sé que podemos seguir adelante y que podemos hacer que este matrimonio, como sea que haya surgido, pueda funcionar.

—No es fácil olvidar años de desprecio —afirmó la ojimiel como un hecho irrefutable.

—Pero tampoco es imposible —argumentó el joven abogado a su favor. Tomó ambas manos de la chica, produciendo un conocido estremecimiento en ella—. ¿Qué me dices, Hermione? ¿Lo intentamos?

* * *

 **Intentar o no intentar? He aquí el dilema.**

 **Capitulo largo por el atraso :) Trato de actualizar rápido, pero una cosa es lo que se planea y otra es la que se puede realizar u_u**

 **Nos leemos después. Saludos :)**

 **P.D: ¿Creen que la historia necesita de una beta?**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Astoria Greengrass se sentía eufórica al ver lo que tenía en sus manos, sabía que la idea que le dio su amiga para destruir a la estúpida de Granger era fantástica y no se había equivocado. Quería el nombre de Hermione Granger en los suelos, que no valiera absolutamente nada. De esa forma, su querido Draco no querría casarse con esa entrometida, y buscaría a la mujer que estaba a su altura, es decir ella. Estaba haciendo el baile de la victoria cuando su progenitora entró a su habitación. Al ver a su hija en esa situación, rodó los ojos y se sentó en la butaca más cercana.

─A juzgar por tu extraño baile, deduzco que esa mujer hizo lo que le dijimos.

─Y no te imaginas de qué manera, madre. ─le tendió el objeto de sus alegrías a la pelinegra mayor─. Esa mujer no solo se conformó con lo que le dimos. Encontró información adicional y ¡fue lo mejor que pudo hacer!

Margareth tomó lo que le extendía la heredera menor de los Greengrass y lo revisó con detenimiento. Una gran satisfacción la abordó─. Sí, tienes razón ─concordó con una sonrisa maliciosa, observando que su pequeña inversión había valido la pena. Miró a su hija satisfecha─. Muy pronto, hija. Muy pronto pertenecerás a la familia Malfoy. Estoy segura de ello.

* * *

Ginny miraba de hito en hito a la castaña que estaba sentada frente a ella, tomando tranquilamente una taza de cappuccino, y a la rubia que sonreía satisfecha con su taza de latte en la mano. Boqueaba asombrada, anonadada por lo que les habían contado sus amigas sobre su fin de semana, en especial la ojimiel. Y ella pensaba que les ganaría con su relato sobre el ardiente domingo que tuvo con su novio. Menos mal que decidieron reunirse en su cafetería favorita a desayunar, así podían charlar con gusto. ¡Y que gusto!

─Oh mi Dios, teníamos que haber grabado todo lo dicho en esta mesa. Quedaría para la posteridad como los mejores chismes del año ─exclamó la pelirroja aún en su fascinación.

─El único chisme válido, técnicamente hablando, es mi relación con Theo, y tu relación con Blaise, Ginny ─objetó Luna─. La relación entre Draco y Hermione ya ha sido noticia.

─Pero si los demás supieran todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos y les llegara la noticia de la firma de la paz, ¡sería la bomba del año!

─Tú misma lo dijiste, Ginny, si supieran. Pero no lo saben, así que… ─la rubia se colocó el dedo índice en los labios, a lo que la pelirroja hizo un puchero─. No pongas esa cara, que no te va a durar mucho cuando veas que a Hermione le faltó una parte de la historia por contar ─comentó mientras señalaba con la mirada la mano izquierda de la aludida, que había quedado expuesta al ver la hora en su elegante reloj de pulsera.

Hermione se miró la mencionada mano y rodó los ojos al percatarse de lo que hablaba su amiga, mientras que la menor de los Weasley no lo tomó con la misma indiferencia y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar la sortija de compromiso.

─Oh. Mi. Dios ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Es hermoso! ─tomó la mano de la morena quien, por suerte, había dejado a tiempo la taza en la mesa, y lo miró con mayor detalle.

La ojimiel sonrió al recordar cómo llegó ese anillo a sus manos. Al ver la ansiosa mirada de su diseñadora favorita, procedió a explicarle─. Después de que acepté darle una oportunidad a Draco, él sacó este anillo de su pantalón de pijama. No me pregunten como hizo para mantenerlo oculto, el caso es que estaba allí. Le dije que no podía aceptarlo ya que era una joya muy importante, era el anillo de compromiso de mi madrina; además que él estaría en "período de prueba". ─miró burlona a la pelirroja, a lo que la aludida se carcajeó con ganas─. Pero él solo alegó que, como el compromiso matrimonial ya estaba establecido, tenía que haber un anillo de compromiso; y que si, en algún momento, fallaba en la prueba, le hiciera el favor de pegárselo en la cabeza.

─Pues yo en eso estoy de acuerdo ─dijo Ginny sin dejar de reírse.

Luna asintió a favor de la idea del rubio y luego miró a la ojimiel preocupada─. Y, después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

─Pues…, me siento extraña. Es decir… ─Hermione pensaba como expresar lo que pasaba por su mente después de su sorpresivo fin de semana. En su mente jamás había pasado que una noche de fiesta con sus amigas terminaría de esa forma: con su "pesadilla andante" en su cama, para luego culminar con una tregua y con una oportunidad entre ellos─. Tantos años de peleas entre nosotros, y ahora el pensar en no atacarlo se siente… raro.

─¿Tienes dudas? ─la castaña miró un momento a la rubia antes de asentir─. Es lo normal, Hermione. Después de tantos años de aversión, es obvio que una parte de ti se preguntará si tomaste la decisión correcta al aceptar la tregua y a aceptarlo a él. Dejar de estar a la defensiva después de tantas disputas no es fácil. Aun así, estoy orgullosa de ti, Hermione. ─Luna sonrió al ver que la chica fruncía el ceño─. Sé que Draco fue un tonto y que te hizo daño por nada. Sin embargo, decidiste arriesgarte dándole una oportunidad, apostaste por su redención y eso requiere de mucha valentía. Y fue una decisión inteligente por cuanto a que ninguno quiere retroceder en su matrimonio, de esa forma podrán tener una unión más llevadera y, quien sabe, hasta feliz.

─Diría que esa parte es una locura, pero mejor no apuesto contigo, Lunita ─dijo Hermione con una sonrisa divertida, provocando las carcajadas de las chicas.

─Es cierto. Creo que nuestra Luna se equivocó de profesión. La videncia le iría mejor.

Las chicas volvieron a carcajearse y dedicaron el tiempo que les quedaba de desayuno a hablar de otros temas de interés, disfrutando de una mañana agradable antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos sitios de trabajo.

─He notado que algunas personas nos están mirando más de lo normal ─comentó la ojiazul mientras guardaba su monedero en la cartera, señalando con la barbilla a una pareja que miraba en dirección a ellas y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

─No tendrán más nada que hacer con su vida ─dijo Hermione viendo la hora en su reloj─. Debo irme si quiero llegar temprano a la empresa. ─se despidió de sus amigas con un beso en la mejilla y se retiró a su auto.

─No creo que sea solo eso ─susurró la rubia para sí antes de acompañar a la pelirroja a su carro.

Y Luna no sabía cuanta razón tenía.

* * *

 _─Ya retiraron a los periodistas de la entrada, señorita Granger. Y el jefe de seguridad informó que los alrededores están resguardados._

─Perfecto. ¿Algo más?

 _─De momento no, señorita._

─Bien. Gracias, Lavender. ─Hermione suspiró aliviada al colgar el teléfono. Por un momento pensó que tendría que pasar nuevamente por la misma pesadilla a la hora de salida.

Pocas veces, la castaña tenía tiempo para leer periódicos o revistas de farándula; a menos que fueran artículos y publicaciones sobre economía, ya que debía de estar bien informada si quería realizar su trabajo satisfactoriamente. Su madre y su madrina siempre estaban al pendiente de lo que se publicaba en los medios acerca de ellos y, sin necesidad de pedírselo, les informaban sobre lo que encontraban. Aunque, para su desgracia, no tuvo tiempo de que su progenitora le informara lo acontecido en las publicaciones matutinas de hoy para prever el desagradable encuentro con un grupo de periodistas que la esperaban en la entrada de la empresa, con inoportunas y malintencionadas preguntas.

Cuando al fin había llegado a su oficina, le pidió a su secretaria que le explicara que estaba pasando. Y Lavender, apenada, le mostró el reportaje que estaba causando todo ese revuelo.

 _Infidelidad a la vista_

 _Hace un mes que nuestra querida revista les deseó un feliz enlace, del cual hay que acotar que no se ha hecho público la fecha, a los herederos del gran conglomerado Illusion Enterprises: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, ni bien han terminado con los preparativos de la boda, cuando ¡ya la infidelidad está a la vista!_

 _Y es que, para sorpresa de todos e incluso de su servidora, la protagonista de esta impactante noticia es nada más y nada menos que la "intachable" heredera de la familia Granger. Así como lo leen mis queridos lectores, la señorita Granger no es tan recatada como creíamos y le está regalando un par de cuernos a nuestro heredero y abogado favorito._

 _Y es que esta ambiciosa chica sabe dónde poner el ojo ya que, según nuestras fuentes, el "delito" está siendo cometido con el atractivo empresario y dueño de Wood Industries, Oliver Wood, hijo del fallecido empresario Charles Wood, con quien se ha visto últimamente muy sonriente y cariñosa en la veraniega fiesta de los Greengrass y en un íntimo restaurante italiano de Notting Hill._

 _Pero no crean ni por un momento que nuestro rubio favorito fue ignorante de este hecho ya que, al encontrar a su prometida en un comprometido momento con el joven Wood en el gastronómico lugar, la pareja fue vista fuera en una acalorada discusión que culminó con un furioso joven llevando a rastras a la chica a su auto para luego desaparecer de la escena._

 _Aún no sabemos cómo nuestro querido Draco está llevando esta decepción amorosa, pero, parece que nada bien ya que ambos fueron vistos llegar, la noche de este sábado, a las afueras de las instalaciones del Golden Empire en transportes distintos y, por las fotos que obtuvimos, ellos no esperaban encontrarse en ese lugar. Por lo que al final el heredero de la familia Malfoy, tras tener una tensa y breve conversación con su prometida, entró al local de la mano de la chica._

 _¿Será el fin de esta interesante relación? ¿Acaso la poca vergüenza de la única hija de Jane y John Granger podrá tener nefastas consecuencias sobre el imperio familiar?_

 _Esas y otras respuestas las tendremos muy pronto para todos ustedes en nuestro próximo ejemplar semanal. Y si todavía hay algunos escépticos sobre la culpabilidad de Hermione Granger, y sobre la tensa situación de nuestra pareja favorita, les tenemos de primera mano algunas fotos donde se confirman nuestras afirmaciones._

 _Como dice el dicho: "Una imagen dice más que mil palabras"._

 _Rita Skeeter_

Después de leer el impactante reportaje, y de ver las "pruebas de su delito", le entregó nuevamente la revista a la chica y entró como una autómata a su oficina, sentándose en su silla ejecutiva sin salir de su asombro. Así permaneció por unos minutos hasta que el sonido de llamada de su IPhone la sacó de sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño al no reconocer el número.

─Hola.

 _─Hola Hermione ¿Estas bien?_

─¡Oliver! ─exclamó alegre─ Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

Se escuchó un suspiro _─. Estoy bien._

─¿Seguro? ─inquirió suspicaz la castaña.

 _─Sí. Solo que es cansino liar con la prensa._

─¿A ti también te acosaron?

 _─Desgraciadamente sí. Por eso te estaba llamando, quería cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien._

La joven sonrió, Oliver era un gran amigo─. Todo está bajo control, no te preocupes.

 _─En serio lamento toda esta situación, Hermione. No esperaba que un almuerzo pudiera causar tanto revuelo._

─No tienes la culpa, Oliver. Nadie se imaginó que esa periodista aprovecharía un momento amigable y lo transformaría en un escándalo.

 _─Igual me siento culpable. De hecho, acabo de hablar con mi abogado para interponer una demanda en contra de esa periodista. Lo que hizo no… ─se escuchó un murmullo y luego un suspiro pesaroso─. Tengo que ir a una reunión. Pero recuerda: cuentas conmigo para lo que sea ¿Está bien?_

─No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Ve a cumplir con tus obligaciones.

Después de despedirse, la morena sonrió con cariño. Oliver era un buen chico, sin duda alguna. Joven, apuesto, brillante y leal, tenía todo para conquistar a la chica que quisiera.

Y sonrió aún más al escuchar el sonido repetido del grupo de Whatsapp, solo podía significar una cosa y ya se habían tardado en escribir.

 **Ginnyfashion** : Hermione, ya me enteré de lo que pasó.

 **Ginnyfashion** : Sorry por no enterarme a tiempo :(

 **Ginnyfashion** : ¿Estás bien?

 **Lunamoony** : Yo también me acabo de enterar, Hermy. ¿Cómo estás?

 **Hermylaine** : Tranquilas, estoy bien. Liada con la prensa pero todo bajo control. Luna, tienes un sensor muy bueno para predecir situaciones inesperadas. Deberías prestármelo de vez en cuando.

 **Ginnyfashion** : Yo lo dije, Luna se equivocó de profesión ;)

 **Ginnyfashion** : Es un alivio saber que estás bien, Hermy. Todavía no puedo creer que la estúpida de Skeeter te haya agarrado como su nueva fuente de noticias.

 **Ginnyfashion** : ¡Falsas noticias obviamente! Pero noticias a fin de cuentas.

 **Lunamoony** : Pero no entiendo porque te acusan de infiel si en ninguna de las fotos estas besando a Wood o algo peor.

 **Hermylaine** : No, pero se encargaron de que se vieran comprometedoras. Como si fuéramos más que amigos.

 **Ginnyfashion** : Es una maldita difamadora. Deberías demandarla.

 **Lunamoony** : Ginny tiene razón, es una injuria en tu contra y debe ser conocida como tal.

 **Hermylaine** : Aun no sé qué haré, pero no descarto esa posibilidad.

La castaña frunció el ceño al escuchar el teléfono interno otra vez. Lavender no llamaba de seguido.

─¿Ocurrió algo?

 _─Sí, señorita Granger. Su padre solicita urgente su presencia en presidencia._

 _"Ay no"_

─Enseguida voy para allá.

 **Hermylaine** : Mi padre me mandó a llamar a su oficina x_x

 **Lunamoony** : No te preocupes, Hermy. Eres inocente y todos los que te conocemos lo sabemos.

 **Ginnyfashion** : Es cierto, cuentas con nosotras para lo que necesites.

 **Hermylaine** : Gracias chicas, son las mejores :*

 **Hermylaine** : Ya voy a llegar a la oficina. Hablamos después.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén bien.**

 **Yo nerviosa, todavía no he expuesto la tesis y estoy a la expectativa :s**

 **Y esto fue lo que resultó de la espera X_X**

 **Sí, se que no echaban en falta a la entrometida de Skeeter pero ¿Qué se va a hacer? Quiso aparecer y no pude impedírselo. Y todo por culpa de las Greengrass y de la nueva amiga ¿Quien será?**

 **Y después de tantos síes y noes, esta parejita quedó en termino medio. Veamos que puede resultar de eso n_n**

 **Nos leemos después. Saludotes :)**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Hermione frunció el ceño al ver que la reunión que iba a realizarse en la oficina de presidencia no era la esperada. Cuando su secretaria le dijo que su padre la necesitaba urgente, llegó a la conclusión de que era porque requería una explicación inmediata de lo que había sucedido en la entrada. En ningún momento pensó que sería una reunión con sus padres y su madrina, quienes se callaron al escucharla llegar.

—Cariño ¿estás bien? —exclamó Jane al acercarse apresuradamente a su hija—. ¿Esos periodistas de pacotilla no te hicieron daño? —inquirió mientras la abrazaba.

—Tranquila, mamá. Estoy bien.

—¿Segura? —esta vez preguntó John Granger evidentemente preocupado.

La morena sonrió conmovida por el amor de sus padres y asintió afirmativamente—. Tenemos al mejor jefe de seguridad del país, papá.

—Hermione tiene razón —intervino Narcissa con una sonrisa de alivio—. Joseph tiene años a nuestro servicio, siempre ha demostrado eficiencia y en este caso no fue la excepción. Recuerda aumentarle el sueldo, John. La calidad se premia.

—Y lo haré —concordó el cobrizo—. Y hablando de seguridad, les informo que, hasta que este desastre no se acabe, todos tendremos guardaespaldas.

—Pero...

—Será mejor que todos tomemos asiento —cortó Jane la réplica de su hija, a la vez que la guiaba hasta el sofá—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente y un molesto rubio entró al lugar. Sus platinados ojos barrieron el lugar hasta encontrar a la castaña que estaba buscando. Se acercó a ella y, para sorpresa de la misma y de los demás, la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Estás bien?

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir con fuerza al sentir la preocupación en la voz de él, a la vez que su cuerpo se tensaba por el inesperado abrazo. Sonaría como si fuera una locura pero, por un momento, se trasladó a ese tiempo donde un Draco de niño, después de aparentar no ser afectado por nada, al final se ponía modo protector y la consolaba de cualquier tristeza. Suspiró y, sin querer, aspiró aquel aroma masculino y especial. Un aroma que la envolvió y la relajó a tal punto que le correspondió el abrazo y asintió en respuesta a la pregunta.

—¿Segura?

La castaña se separó de él y le respondió con una sonrisa divertida—. Sí, estoy bien. Puedes respirar tranquilo.

—No te hagas la chistosa. No le veo la gracia —gruñó Draco, mirándola con severidad—. Esa vieja bruja escribió muchas estupideces de ti que muchos van a creen.

—Tú lo has dicho: estupideces. ¿Desde cuándo se le hace caso a estupideces? —replicó la ojimiel.

Draco la tomó por ambos lados de la cara y se acercó a centímetros de ella—. Desde que esas estupideces buscan hacerte daño. Y nadie te hará daño, no en mi guardia. —y le dio un beso en los labios, y que ella le correspondió sin dudar.

Un carraspeo los sacó de su conversación. Un gratamente sorprendido John, y unas sonrientes mujeres los observaban con atención. Hermione se sonrojó por la atención recibida, mientras que el rubio los saludó como si no hubiera pasado nada, para luego sentarse en el sofá a la vez que le indicaba a su novia que hiciera lo mismo. El joven abogado fue el primero en iniciar la reunión.

—Supongo que todos saben de qué trata el dichoso reportaje.

Su padrino asintió—. Jane y tu madre ya me contaron lo que decía el dichoso reportaje. Pero, no está de más conocer la versión de los involucrados.

La pareja se miró un momento antes de que la castaña suspirara y empezara con el relato. Draco solo la secundó cuando creyó necesario o cuando se necesitaba de su explicación. Para cuando terminaron, los tres adultos mayores estaban indignados.

—¿Pero cómo semejante mentira terminó en manos de esa mujer? —espetó John, claramente molesto.

—A mí no me intriga tanto eso, John —habló Narcissa—. Lo que quisiera saber es ¿qué llevo a Rita Skeeter a publicar esa noticia obviamente malintencionada? No sé ustedes pero, al leerlo, da la impresión de que fue publicado como venganza y no como habitual chismorreo.

Jane frunció el ceño en desacuerdo—. ¿Venganza? No lo creo. Nosotros no hemos tenido trato con ella de ninguna índole para llegar a tener discordias.

—No me mire así, madrina. Usted mejor que nadie sabe lo desligada que soy con ese tipo de noticias. —se defendió Hermione al ver que su tía la observaba con recelo—. En consecuencia, no tengo la más remota idea de por qué fui su víctima de la semana.

—Sea cual sea el caso, el daño está hecho —cortó John inflexible—. Esa mujer ha atacado a mi familia y no puede quedar ilesa. ¿Cómo procedemos, Draco?

—Obviamente se le demandará por difamación. Por desgracia no seré yo quien interponga la demanda —gruñó fastidiado el rubio antes de explicarse—. Primero, porque no es mi rama; y segundo, porque también estoy implicado en el caso. Por eso le transferí el caso a Theodore Nott y a Blaise Zabini, son de mi total confianza y les harán pagar a esa mujer como merece.

—¿Y para ello se requieren dos abogados? —inquirió Jane sorprendida.

Draco sonrió malicioso en respuesta—. Yo también estoy involucrado, tía Jane. Que no pueda encargarme del caso, no significa que no la pueda demandar.

—Eso será fantástico, querido —aplaudió la ojiazul satisfecha—. Con dos demandas, esa infame mujer tendrá mucho que hacer además de difamar a los demás.

—No creo que vayan a ser solo dos demandas —informó Hermione, haciendo que los presentes la miraran intrigados.

—¿Por qué lo dices, querida? —dijo Narcissa.

—Porque Oliver me informó que había hablado con su abogado para demandar a esa periodista.

Draco frunció el ceño. Obviamente enterarse de que su enemigo acérrimo se había comunicado con su novia no le había hecho gracia—. ¿Y cuándo se comunicó contigo ese i… ese?

—Poco antes de que mi padre me mandara a llamar —contestó serena, no sin antes rodar los ojos.

—Pues espero que lo haga —intervino Jane al ver los celos de su ahijado—. Nadie dice mentiras de mi hija y se va ileso.

Unos toques en la puerta llamaron la atención de los presentes, acallando la conversación por unos minutos mientras el servicio hacía su breve entrada, colocando con maestría una bandeja con un elegante juego de té y otra con una gran variedad de bocadillos; una vez cumplido su encomienda, los meseros se retiraron. Mientras la castaña mayor se encargaba de servir el té, el señor Granger atendía una llamada interna y el joven abogado se levantaba para atender una llamada de su oficina, la ojiazul miraba detenidamente la mano izquierda de la chica.

—Ya veo que al fin tienes el anillo de compromiso en tu poder.

Hermione miró el hermoso anillo antes de dirigirse a su madrina—. No debió dárselo, tía Cissy. Sé el gran cariño que le tiene a este anillo, lo mucho que significa para usted.

—Es cierto, y es por eso que quiero que seas tú quien lo use, Hermione; sabes el verdadero valor de la joya y sé que la cuidarás como corresponde. Además, siempre supe que terminaría en tu mano. —al ver que su ahijada fruncía el ceño sin entender, procedió a explicar—. Draco y tú siempre fueron muy unidos de niños, peleaban como todos obviamente, pero tenían una conexión especial que siempre les permitía entenderse sin necesidad de palabras.

—Tía…

—Oh no, princesa, no lo niegues. Y tampoco me digas que era solo amistad, porque sé perfectamente lo que tenía y tengo ante mis ojos. —La rubia tomó una de las manos de la chica y prosiguió con aire confidencial—. Sé que la muerte de Lucius marcó un después en la vida de mi hijo; y que ese momento, de algún modo, hizo que ambos se separaran. Pero era imposible para mí, que los conozco desde siempre, no ver ese anhelo escondido en sus miradas cuando estaban en la misma habitación.

La castaña menor frunció el ceño—. Quiere decir que…

—Quiero decir, querida, que validé el concordato para unir a dos testarudos que pensaban que separados estaban mejor. Eso quiero decir.

Hermione estaba mirando boquiabierta a su madrina cuando Jane le entregó a la rubia una taza con la cálida infusión para luego extenderle otra de las tazas a su hija. La castaña mayor frunció el ceño al notar cierto asombro en el rostro de su princesa, pero decidió hacer caso omiso cuando su ahijado y su marido se reincorporaron a la conversación.

—A pesar de las malas intenciones de esa mujer, en algo tiene razón. Ya ha transcurrido un mes desde que se anunció la boda, y debemos dar una fecha concreta.

—Y antes de que pregunten… —intervino Narcissa al ver la confusión reflejada en los jóvenes—, es cierto que nosotras pautamos una boda invernal pero, no acordamos un día en especial. Esa decisión la dejamos en sus manos.

—Que consideradas… —murmuraron Hermione y Draco a unísono. Al percatarse de eso, ambos se miraron sorprendidos para luego sonreír divertidos. John solo pudo disimular una sonrisa socarrona, no quería sufrir la molestia de su mujer.

—Sí, hemos sido muy consideradas. Lo suficiente como para darles tiempo suficiente para que ya tengan una fecha definitiva —aseveró Jane con los ojos entrecerrados.

La castaña tragó en seco y bebió un buen sorbo de su té. Ahora comprendía a su padre cuando decía que, a veces, el té no era la mejor opción de bebida en el día. Desde que le habían dado la noticia del acuerdo matrimonial, esa información había sido, desde entonces, el pan de cada día en el último mes; fue tan nombrada la noticia que llegó al punto de que, en el presente, ya no le afectaba como al principio. Pero ahora, el darle un día definitivo al enlace, hacía que una fuerte opresión se incrustara en su pecho.

Es cierto que había tomado la difícil decisión de darle una oportunidad a su ex enemigo y que, después de tantos años, estaban tratando de enterrar el hacha en otra parte que no fueran entre ellos; sin embargo, también era cierto que la inseguridad estaba presente en ella en cuanto a esta "improvista" relación, la desconfianza aún estaba allí diciéndole que mantuviera los ojos abiertos porque, en cualquier momento, el Draco frío y cruel podría volver a surgir y… darle la estocada final a su corazón. Porque sí, también admitía que, detrás de todo ese odio y antipatía hacia él, estaba aún vivo el amor y el cariño que alguna vez estuvo presente en un tiempo remoto.

Salió de sus confusos pensamientos al sentir un leve apretón de su mano. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con unas orbes plateadas que la miraban con preocupación. Estaba segura de que él conocía el debate que se estaba desarrollando en su interior sin la necesidad de decírselo, así como ella podía ver con claridad que su preocupación radicaba en la posibilidad de que ella erradicara la oportunidad que él le había pedido. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente, una sonrisa de comprensión se instauró en su rostro: la incertidumbre estaba en ambos lados y, si querían que su futuro como pareja fuera en armonía, tenían que dejar el temor y el orgullo a un lado y luchar.

Con ese pensamiento, la morena respondió el apretón con otro y asintió sin dejar de lado la sonrisa, haciendo que Draco soltara desapercibidamente el aire que no sabía que había retenido.

El rubio dirigió nuevamente su mirada a su madre y a su madrina—. En realidad, quisiera hablar con ustedes en relación a la boda.

—No estarán pensando en renunciar a la boda ¿o sí? —inquirió Jane preocupada.

—No, tía, en realidad llegamos a la conclusión de que ese es un paso inevitable —respondió Draco evitando poner los ojos en blanco—. Pero queremos tiempo para relacionarnos más como pareja. Existen ciertas situaciones por resolver si queremos que nuestro matrimonio funcione.

—Pero…

—Está bien —concordó tranquila la ojiazul, al unísono con la queja de su amiga, antes de darle un trago a su infusión, dejando a los demás sorprendidos—. ¿Qué? No me miren así. Ellos ya aceptaron el casamiento, si quieren más tiempo para conocerse como pareja bien podemos dárselo. A fin de cuentas, lo primordial está hecho ¿no es así, Hermione? —culminó con una sonrisa misteriosa dirigida a su ahijada, la cual se sonrojó y optó por seguir disfrutando de su taza de té.

—Obviaré este momento enigmático y solo diré que concuerdo con Cissy —comentó el cobrizo con una alegre sonrisa—. Y me alegro de ver que la tensión entre ustedes ha disminuido.

—Y yo que ya me imagina un nieto como regalo de navidad —murmuró Jane con un suspiro de pesar—. Pero en fin, si es por su felicidad y bienestar, por mi está bien. Aunque es una lástima no tener esa fecha para una exclusiva y restregárselo en la cara a la pajarraca de Skeeter.

—¿Y quién dijo que no habría fecha para el público? —inquirió Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Conozco esa mirada. —Narcissa frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué tienes en mente, hijo?

El joven abogado miró a la ojimiel, quien lo miraba intrigada, para luego mirar a los mayores—. Hay que combatir fuego con fuego. Y contraatacaremos, no solo por la vía legal, sino también con una exclusiva detallada que será publicada por la revista menos esperada.

—Y esa revista es… —incitó intrigada la castaña mayor.

—Una revista confiable y conocida por solo publicar información veraz, una revista que se caracterice por su seriedad y no por chismorreos —respondió Hermione, entendiendo por donde iba la idea del rubio—. De esa forma, la credibilidad de la revista de esa mujer quedaría en entredicho.

John Granger miró a su ahijado interesando—. ¿Y qué revista podría ser esa?

—The Quibbler —respondió la pareja con sonrisas de satisfacción.

Draco le besó el dorso a su prometida, mirándola con un brillo pícaro en los ojos—. Tú sí que me conoces, en todos los sentidos.

—Llamaré a Luna inmediatamente —dijo Hermione en respuesta, tratando de no ruborizarse por la intención implícita de esa frase—. Estará contenta de ayudarnos.

—Dile que tenga preparado muchos papeles y lápices, porque le daremos mucho por escribir.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap :)**

 **Nos leemos después. Saludotes n_n**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

—¡Esto no estaba en nuestro acuerdo! —vociferó Rita Skeeter señalando histéricamente tres citaciones de tres demandas a dos pelinegras que no sabían de que sorprenderse en esos momentos: de la extinguida calma que mostraba la periodista al hablar de sus publicaciones o de que el único heredero de los Malfoy también participara en las demandas.

Cuando la extravagante rubia les llamó para reunirse con urgencia en su oficina, en sus mentes se imaginaron que era para informarles que el reportaje había sido un éxito a gran escala; o mejor aún, que había encontrado una noticia para darle la estocada final a "doña perfecta" Granger. Jamás pensaron que, al llegar a la conocida estancia, se encontrarían con una Skeeter furiosa, reunida con un abogado de dudoso prestigio y no con una demanda, que de por sí se esperaba, ¡sino tres demandas por difamación en su contra!

—Era de esperarse, tú misma nos lo dijiste cuando te ofrecimos la noticia —replicó Margareth, dejando una de las citaciones en el atestado escritorio—. Es por eso que te pague una cuantiosa cantidad, la suficiente para salir de este atolladero y aun así te quedaría para vivir bien. El nombre de Hermione Granger ha quedado en entredicho y tú publicaste la bomba del siglo. ¡Fin del acuerdo!

—Sí, es cierto. Se esperaba una demanda, ¡una! —resaltó la periodista con su dedo índice—. Obviamente Hermione Granger demandaría al ser el centro de la noticia, ¿Pero que los tres involucrados me demandaran? ¡Eso sí que no estaba en nuestro trato! ¡Como tampoco estaba esto! —les reprochó lanzándoles una revista que cayó en el regazo de Astoria.

—¿The Quibbler? —la joven miró desconcertada la revista para luego mirar nuevamente a la rubia—. ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

Skeeter solo les hizo un claro gesto de que leyeran el renombrado semanario, sin perder ni un ápice su molestia. La señora Greengrass solo miraba intrigada a su hija, y su ceño se fue frunciendo poco a poco al ver la expresión de ella pasar de la sorpresa al pasmo en pocos minutos.

—¡Imposible! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! —chilló Astoria sacudiendo la publicación en dirección de la mujer con lentes estrafalarios, miró a su mamá al borde de las lágrimas—. Esa estúpida no pudo arruinar nuestro plan, ¡Pero si era perfecto!

—¡Qué! ¡Dame acá eso! —gruñó la pelinegra agarrando con brusquedad el motivo de tanta histeria.

 _ **Amores en el tiempo.**_

 _El amor es el sentimiento más hermoso y más fuerte que podemos presenciar en nuestras vidas, un motor que nos impulsa a ser mejores cada día y que puede ocasionar los milagros más inesperados._

 _Un sentimiento que podemos verlo en diferentes formas: en nuestros amigos, en nuestra familia, en nuestras profesiones, o incluso en nuestras mascotas. Pero, donde lo visualizamos con mayor facilidad, es en el amor que se expresa una pareja._

 _En nuestras instalaciones tuvimos la oportunidad de ser partícipes de este tipo de afecto, al recibir la visitar de una pareja reconocida en el mundo empresarial: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy._

 _Ambos, debido a ciertas publicaciones malintencionadas en su contra por una inescrupulosa "periodista", tomaron la decisión de dar a conocer su historia de amor a ustedes queridos lectores a través de este medio._

 _Algunos creerán que su compromiso fue algo sorprendente e inesperado, cuando en realidad, era el suceso más esperado por su familia y allegados. Y no por ser los herederos del gran conglomerado Illusion Enterprises, sino porque su amor trasciende desde su infancia._

 _ **"Desde niños fuimos muy unidos, peleábamos de vez en cuando como todos pero, eso no minimizaba nuestro cariño. Ella era, es y será única y especial para mí"**_ _nos comentó Draco mientras nos mostraba una hermosa foto familiar de los padres de ambos junto a la pareja, que en esos momentos eran unos encantadores niños, abrazándose y con unas grandes sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros (podrán encontrarla al final de este reportaje)._

 _Con el paso del tiempo, su cariño y floreciente amor se vio expuesto a diversas circunstancias que daban por sentado su definitiva separación: primero, la etapa de la adolescencia, donde ambos se encontraron alejados entre sí por la curiosidad y el desconcierto al experimentar nuevas situaciones individuales y los cambios hormonales que nos atacan a esas edades; y la elección profesional, donde no es secreto que el único heredero de la familia Malfoy, al establecer uno de los bufets de abogados más reconocidos del país, decidió extender su prestigio en la capital francesa, mientras que Hermione Granger culminó exitosamente y con diversos reconocimientos su carrera como economista empresarial en la Universidad de Cambridge, por lo que su acercamiento con el abogado disminuyó considerablemente. Pero todo indica que la distancia no fue suficiente obstáculo para estos tortolitos._

 _ **"Por un momento pensé que, después de tanto tiempo, y al coincidir solamente por algunos eventos y reuniones familiares, nuestra relación solo se basaría en el afecto por los años compartidos y por la afinidad familiar. Pero, solo bastó estar a solas y hablar sobre nosotros para tomar la decisión de llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel"**_ _manifestó la joven heredera de la familia Granger con un tierno sonrojo._

 _Y vaya que la relación amorosa de esta pareja fue viento en popa, prueba de ello es que no pasó mucho tiempo de su noviazgo cuando su compromiso matrimonial fue anunciado en distintos medios de comunicación. **"Eso fue mi culpa"** nos comentó el joven Malfoy riéndose con ganas. **"No quería que esta maravillosa mujer se me escapara. Ella es la mujer de mi vida, no tengo duda de ello"** aseguró el abogado dándole un tierno y corto beso en los labios, provocando suspiros a todos los presentes, incluyendo a mi persona._

 _Luego de escuchar su fantástica historia y de ser testigos de su amor, no pudimos evitar preguntarles sobre la reciente publicación sobre ellos en donde se afirmaba (con pocas bases he de acotar) la infidelidad de la joven Granger con el empresario Oliver Wood, a lo que nuestro entrevistado nos sorprendió con una estrepitosa carcajada. **"Oliver es solo un gran amigo desde la secundaria, y Draco lo sabe"** nos respondió Granger al ver nuestro desconcierto. **"Quisieron darle un contexto comprometedor a esas fotos que tomaron de nosotros en aquel restaurante, cuando en realidad solo era un almuerzo entre buenos amigos"**_

 _ **"Y la discusión que publicaron como una escena de celos entre nosotros, no fue otra cosa que yo tratando de hacer las paces con mi novia, quien estaba enojada conmigo en esos momentos"**_ _complementó Draco las declaraciones de su prometida, sin perder su llamativa sonrisa. " **Y esa expresión de sorpresa que captaron las cámaras de la señora Skeeter, no es más que el impacto que sufrí al ver a mi novia tan hermosa esa noche. Por lo que todavía no entiendo el motivo de tanta maldad hacia mi prometida; porque eso es lo que es, un acto de mala intención en contra de una maravillosa mujer, cuyos principios y valores están bien arraigados en ella"**_

 _Creo que todos, a partir de este momento, nos haremos la misma pregunta: ¿Qué llevó a Rita Skeeter, famosa reportera de la prensa rosa, a realizar una publicación tan poco veraz y justa? Quizás lo sabremos, quizás no. Lo importante es que la verdad salga a la luz, y que cesen las injurias en contra de una pareja que solo quiere vivir su amor y su relación en tranquilidad._

 _Y hablando de su relación, no pudimos obviar una interrogante que de seguro, ustedes apreciados lectores, se están haciendo en estos momentos: Si no hay problemas ni impedimentos ¿Cuándo será la boda?_

 _ **"Al principio se teníamos planeado una boda invernal, aprovechando las festividades navideñas. Pero, al final decidimos que mejor sería una boda veraniega. Así tendríamos tiempo suficiente para arreglar nuestros asuntos laborales, para realizar con más calma la organización de la boda y para tener una luna de miel más... ardiente"**_ _culminó el joven abogado con una sonrisa pícara, siendo obvia las sensuales intenciones con su hoy novia, quien nos confirmó nuestros pensamientos al sonrojarse en una tonalidad casi rojiza. Hay pasión en esta pareja, señores._

 _Una vez aclarada esta bochornosa y desagradable situación, desde nuestra revista, y yo como gran amiga de esta hermosa pareja, les deseamos un matrimonio feliz, largo y próspero. Que ese gran amor siga creciendo más cada día, y que continúen superando todos los obstáculos que estén por venir._

 _Solo nos queda decir: ¡Que viva el amor!_

 _Luna Lovegood_

—Vaya, parece que Granger no es tan estúpida como creíamos. Lo tiene engatusado —siseó la pelinegra mayor, azotando el ejemplar en el abarrotado escritorio. Parecía imperturbable, aunque por dentro la rabia la estuviera carcomiendo—. Debemos tomar medidas más drásticas. —miró a la rubia con una malévola sonrisa—. Tú no te preocupes, Rita. Yo te daré el dinero para que pagues las multas e indemnizaciones correspondientes, pero, ni una palabra de nuestro acuerdo a nadie. Esta fue tu idea, tu investigación ¿entendiste? No querrás tenerme de enemiga.

—Si cumples con el pago, seré una tumba —aseguró la periodista con un pequeño sudor en su frente. _"Esta mujer está loca"_ pensó al ver la frialdad en los ojos de la adinerada mujer.

—Bien. —Margareth se levantó con elegancia y aparentada tranquilidad, seguida de una intrigada Astoria, que no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre lo que tendría planeado su primogenitora—. En ese caso no hay nada más que hablar. Una vez se conozca la cantidad, házmela saber y te enviaré un cheque. Después de eso, no quiero saber de ti hasta nuevo aviso. —y sin esperar una respuesta o réplica, la señora Greengrass salió con paso firme de la oficina, seguida de su hija.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, madre? —inquirió Astoria una vez la limusina se adentró en el tráfico—. ¿A qué te referías con "medidas más drásticas"?

—Sencillo, querida Tory. Es hora de dejarle en claro a esa chiquilla que ella es no es la mujer adecuada para nuestro Draco, y tu comenzarás a mover hilos con mi futuro yerno. Ya sabes, tu belleza es un recurso muy valioso e irresistible.

—Haré mi parte con mucho gusto —manifestó alegre la joven pelinegra.

—Perfecto, porque no podemos fallar esta vez.

Mientras las dos mujeres hablaban seguras de sus próximos movimientos, un joven de unos treinta años, moreno y de complexión delgada salió del mismo edificio periodístico. Miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar la transitada calle, y volvió a repetir la misma acción antes de entrar en el sucio callejón que se encontraba a pocas cuadras del lugar, encontrándose con un hombre de unos cuarenta años, enfundado en un traje negro bajo un grueso abrigo y con unos lentes de aviador del mismo color. A pesar de tener la mirada cubierta, no podía evitar mostrar una expresión severa e imperturbable.

—No pensé que llegaría tan rápido —expresó el joven, evidentemente asombrado.

—Nunca me subestimes, muchacho. Ve al grano ¿Qué averiguaste?

—El objetivo recibió hace unos minutos la visita de la señora Greengrass, en compañía de su hija menor. Al principio pensé que venían a contratarla para cubrir algún evento, pero en cuanto se reunieron en su oficina, el objetivo comenzó a gritarles que algo no estaba en el contrato. Y todo apunta a que estaban hablando del reportaje que usted me dijo porque el objetivo menciono que esperaba la demanda de la señorita Granger, no de tres personas.

—Así que Greengrass está involucrada en todo esto. —se dijo el hombre con traje mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con aire pensativo—. Interesante.

El chico asintió—. Y al parecer llegaron a un nuevo acuerdo porque, cuando la señora salió de la oficina, el objetivo tenía una expresión de alivio. Como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

—¿Ah sí? Curioso —murmuró el hombre mientras sacaba de su abrigo un fajo de billetes y se lo entregaba al muchacho—. Bien hecho. Ahora retírate.

—Gracias, señor —exclamó el treintañero tomando su recompensa y retirándose con rapidez del lugar. Una vez a solas, el hombre marcó un número en su móvil.

 _—¿Tienes noticias?_ —se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

—Tenías razón. Esa mujer fue un instrumento, la idea vino de otra persona.

 _—¿Sabes quién es?_

—Sí.

 _—Perfecto. Te espero dentro de una hora en el mismo restaurante._

—Allí estaré —afirmó antes de cortar la llamada.

* * *

—Lunita hizo un gran trabajo —comentó por teléfono una hermosa pelirroja enfundada en un elegante blazer color blanco, con un vestido azul con conservador escote y sin mangas, tacones de aguja y cartera del mismo color, mientras transitaba en una de las abarrotadas aceras del centro de la ciudad.

 _—Así que ya lo leíste —_ comentó la femenina voz al otro lado del auricular _—. Pues sí, fue un excelente trabajo, a pesar de que las respuestas fueron verdades a medias. De hecho, mis padres, mi madrina y Draco quedaron muy complacidos, y el señor Lovegood está muy satisfecho con las ganancias que ha obtenido de la publicación, a pesar de que no es muy afín a este tipo de reportaje._

—Sabes que el papá de Luna nos tiene mucho aprecio, y el que accediera a publicar la historia, dejando a un lado su política de información por ayudarte, es prueba de ello. Eso y que no le diría que no a Luna.

 _—Sí, pero aun así nos sabes el alivio que me da saber que, hasta los momentos, no ha tenido inconvenientes por ello._

—Oh vamos, Hermione. ¿Inconvenientes por decir la verdad y defenderlos de una bruja? Lo dudo. Y eso sin contar que a esa pajarraca no le está yendo nada bien en los tribunales. Blaise y Theo la está haciendo puré descompuesto, así que no creo que quiera dar guerra por otra parte por un muy buen tiempo. Disculpe —murmuró al tropezar levemente con otra persona, pero prosiguió su caminata.

— _Ginny ¿Ya saliste de trabajar?_

—No, solo fui a resolver unos pendientes con unas telas que tienen que estar en la boutique la semana que viene. Y ahora voy al Raison a almorzar con mi abogado favorito. Un almuerzo tardío, pero un almuerzo a fin de cuentas. Y tú ¿Qué haces?

 _—En la oficina, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. ¿Y tú auto?_

—Lo dejé en casa. No tenía ánimo de conducir, y como el restaurante queda a unas cuadras de la tienda decidí caminar hasta allá.

 _—Tú y tus ánimos —_ comentó la economista riéndose _—. Tengo que dejarte. Hay unas proyecciones que tengo que terminar hoy. —_ se oyó un suspiro _—. En fin, hablaremos después._

—Te comprendo, Hermy. Esta semana parece ser de completo estrés. A este paso seremos clientes de Luna —culminó con una carcajada que llamó la atención de algunos transeúntes.

La castaña le correspondió la risa con otra—. Hasta yo lo creo. Nos vemos.

Ginny guardó el móvil en su cartera con una sonrisa, y al ver que el restaurante estaba cerca sonrió aún más. Estaba por llegar a la entrada del lugar cuando un joven de cabello azabache, ojos color verde esmeralda y con lentes circulares, enfundado en un elegante traje gris salió del lugar. La diseñadora no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocerlo, al igual que él al fijar su vista en ella.

—¿Ginevra?

—¿Harry?

El aludido sonrió mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza con admiración—. Si alguna vez te dije que no podías ser más hermosa, te pido disculpas por mi equivocación.

—Siempre halagador —replicó la chica con un leve sonrojo—. Lo último que supe de ti era que estabas en Alemania terminando tu especialización.

—Así es, de hecho me especialice en Cardiología. Pero decidí que, después de tanto tiempo lejos de mi hogar, era momento de ejercer en mi país, así que... heme aquí.

—Asombroso —exclamó Ginny—. Siempre fue tu sueño ser un gran médico ¡Felicidades!

—En ese caso, también te felicito. Me enteré de que también cumpliste tu sueño y ahora eres toda una diseñadora.

—Diseñadora en ascenso, pero así es —replicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa de orgullo. Pero su sonrisa se transformó en una expresión de asombro cuando, inesperadamente, el ojiverde la abrazó.

—No te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado, Ginny —murmuró el pelinegro, inhalando aquel anhelado olor a fresa fresca. La joven estaba por preguntarle que hacía cuando un carraspeo se oyó cerca de ellos. Al separarse, se percataron de que el sonido provino de un joven de color que no miraba de buena forma al joven médico.

—Te estaba esperando, hada —dijo Blaise acercándose al lado de su chica, sin dejar de mirar al ojiverde, el cual, le devolvía la mirada con desafío.

—Y estaba por entrar cuando me encontré con Harry —respondió Ginny mirando de hito en hito a los muchachos. Al final, posó sus ojos en su pareja—. Lo recuerdas ¿cierto?

—Potter —saludó el abogado con frialdad.

—Zabini —respondió Harry del mismo modo. Miró desafiante unos segundos más al moreno antes de fijar su atención nuevamente a la muchacha con una sonrisa—. Debo marcharme, mi turno empieza dentro de poco. —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Espero verte pronto, y también a Hermione y a Luna. Hasta luego. —y sin más se retiró del lugar.

El moreno siguió con la vista al pelinegro hasta que montó en su BMW y se marchó—. Tengo el presentimiento de que no me gustará lo que oiré si te pregunto qué pasó entre ustedes.

—Fue mi novio en la secundaria, terminé con él antes de que comenzara la escuela de medicina. Fin de la historia —informó la chica encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia.

—Él quiere regresar contigo. —Zabini la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran—. Se nota a distancia que sigue interesado en ti.

Ginny sonrió en respuesta, jamás pensó que esa faceta de celos por parte de él fuera tan fascinante—. Él puede estar interesado todo lo que quiera, pero a mí el único que me interesa eres tú. —y tomándolo de la nuca, lo jaló hacia ella y lo besó con ansias, entrando en un torbellino de pasión cuando Blaise le respondió con la misma intensidad. Aun no sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero aquel chico achocolatado le nublaba la razón y los sentidos con su presencia, y entraba en una burbuja de felicidad cuando sus labios se encontraban de esa manera tan apasionada o cuando la ternura se hacía presente entre ellos.

—Demonios —maldijo Blaise con voz entrecortada y ronca—. ¿No nos podemos saltar el almuerzo he ir directo al postre?

La joven diseñadora lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados unos segundos antes de responder—. Pidamos la comida para llevar. Así satisfacemos ambos apetitos en tu departamento que está más cerca ¿Qué dices?

—Por eso es que te quiero, hada— susurró el joven dándole un sonoro beso en la boca sin dejar de sonreír complacido. Dios ¡adoraba a su chica!

Mientras la pareja entraba al elegante lugar, Harry Potter no podía dejar de pensar en cierta pelirroja mientras conducía de camino al hospital. Después de tantos años, no había podido olvidarla. Siempre había estado informado sobre ella gracias a Ron, no había perdido rastro de ella. Y gracias a ciertos investigadores, tenía algunas fotos de ella. Pero, el encontrarla en la entrada de aquel local, solo le hizo ver que las descripciones de su amigo, y las fotos que tenía, no le hacían justicia. Y es que estaba magnífica, más hermosa y más segura que la última vez que hablaron. Había regresado por ella, pensando que, después de tantos años, al fin hubiera reflexionado y le daría una nueva oportunidad. Pero, para su desgracia, no contaba con que estuviera saliendo con el engreído de Zabini.

—No importa. —se dijo sin apartar la vista de su camino—. Solo tengo que demostrarle que soy mil veces mejor y más confiable que él. Él de seguro solo está jugando con ella y yo no lo voy a permitir. —se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo—. He vuelto por ti, Ginevra Weasley. Te dejé ir una vez, pero esta vez no te dejaré marchar.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el cap :)**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, el tiempo y la inspiración no estaban a mi favor u_u**

 **En fin, ya vimos a Skeeter histérica (buajajajajaja) creo que todos la queríamos ver así XD**

 **Y para quienes se preguntaban si Harry iba a aparecer, pues bien aquí lo tienen. ¿Creen que traerá muchos problemas? Ni yo lo sé**

 **Y como ya se imaginarán, este es el último capitulo del año. Ya viene el corre corre de las fiestas y ahí si tiempo no va a haber n_n**

 **De corazón les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año 2018. Fue un año difícil por diversas circunstancias, ya sea climatológicas, sísmicas o económicas, pero aun así estamos de pie dando la batalla y eso es una gran victoria. Por eso le pido a Dios que los bendigan y los colmen de mucha paz, armonía y prosperidad. Y que este año venidero sea muchísimo, pero muchísimo mejor que éste. Un beso a todos y todas, y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo con esta historia en este año. Espero leerlos y percibirlos el año que viene.**

 **Nos leemos después. Saludos :)**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Oliver Wood miraba distraídamente el pulcro techo de su oficina a pesar de que tenía papeles importantes por leer, llamadas por realizar y videoconferencias por concretar. Sin embargo, después de la última llamada realizada y del documento recién leído, su mente no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en ese peculiar asunto.

Y es que, después de enterarse del éxito que tuvo el reportaje que realizaron en contra de la vieja bruja de Rita Skeeter, decidió llamar a Hermione y darle la enhorabuena. Una conversación que al principio comenzó con el cálido saludo de la castaña, seguido de las felicitaciones y de unas cuantas bromas entre ellos, pero que, mientras se fue profundizando al tema de la relación de ella con el rubio, se volvió cada vez más escabrosa. Solo bastó mencionar que él casi se creyó tanto amor entre Malfoy y ella para que la castaña le diera aquel inesperado golpe.

 _—No todo es mentira, Oliver. De hecho..., realmente estamos juntos. Decidimos intentarlo, decidimos hacer que nuestra relación funcione._

 _"...realmente estamos juntos."_

 _"...decidimos hacer que nuestra relación funcione."_

Escuchar aquella noticia fue como un balde de agua fría para él y para sus esperanzas de una relación con aquella chica de ojos amielados que comenzó a gobernar sus pensamientos y sus emociones desde aquella tarde donde le demostró la maravillosa chica que era, dándole su apoyo, su amistad y su cariño en el peor momento de su corta existencia. Cuando muchos le dieron la espalda al verse en la bancarrota y con la dolorosa pérdida de su progenitor.

Obviamente le pidió una explicación sobre ese repentino cambio, y no solo de ella, sino también de él. Por Dios ¡ni siquiera se soportaban! ¿Cómo de buenas a primeras decidieron convertirse en una verdadera pareja? Pero solo obtuvo como respuesta de que ambos habían hablado y que, ya que su matrimonio era un evento ineludible, lo mejor era llevar la fiesta en paz. Intentó convencer nuevamente a su por ahora amiga de que no era necesario casarse con ese idiota, que algo se podría hacer. Y si él pensaba que aquella noticia no podría ser peor, Hermione le demostró que estaba muy equivocado al revelarle que quería darse una oportunidad con Malfoy no solo por el acuerdo sino también porque una parte de ella también así lo quería.

Aquella información lo dejó aturdido unos segundos, pero luego volvió a la carga para, finalmente, culminar la llamada con una castaña un poco molesta prometiéndole que le enviaría una copia del acuerdo con la firmeza de que no le serviría de nada.

Ya había leído ese absurdo contrato y, para su desgracia, vio que la chica tenía razón.

—Aun así no me rendiré —se dijo sin dejar de posar su mirada en el techo—. Algo se podrá hacer, estoy seguro de eso.

El sonido de su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño al no reconocer el número que lo llamaba.

—Wood.

 _—¡Hey, Oliver! Soy yo, Harry._

—¿Harry? —el castaño sonrió al escuchar la voz de uno de sus grandes amigos. Fue uno de los pocos que se quedaron a su lado en su desgracia, por lo cual, lo consideraba como un hermano.

Lamentó mucho cuando se separaron en Alemania. Él por su búsqueda de buena fortuna, y Harry por sus estudios en ese país. Pero tal parecía que la vida le tenía un buen punto al regresarle a un ser querido después de tantos años de distanciamiento.

—¿Cómo estas amigo? Ya era hora de que regresaras de Alemania ¿Cuándo llegaste?

 _—Estoy bien, feliz de volver a casa y reunirme con mis amigos. De hecho, regresé hace unos días, pero el papeleo del apartamento y del trabajo de hospital, no había tenido tiempo de comunicarme con ustedes._

—Entiendo. Pues debemos ponernos de acuerdo para una salida. Es justo y necesario. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y de seguro tú también las tienes.

 _—Ya que lo mencionas..., tienes razón. Por ejemplo, que ayer vi a Ginny a la salida de un restaurante y... —se escuchó un gran suspiro—. Dios, estaba más hermosa que hace años atrás._

—Hermano, han pasado casi diez años. —Oliver se levantó de su silla de oficina y se acercó a la gran cristalería que formaba una de las paredes de su oficina de CEO—. ¿Todavía sigues suspirando por ella?

 _—¿Tú lograste olvidarte de Hermione?_

El castaño se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de responder—. Yo no me planteé olvidarla, Harry, ni tampoco me fui a otro país para lograrlo. Todo lo contrario, me fui para ser alguien para ella, no podía tratar de conquistarla sin nada que ofrecerle. —Se acarició el puente de la nariz—. Admito que por un tiempo pensé que la distancia me haría olvidar lo que siento por ella, pero no fue así. Todo lo que me quedaba era pedirle a lo que sea que me escuchara que no llegara tarde a su camino, que tuviera aunque sea una oportunidad con ella.

 _—¿Y no crees que llegaste tarde? Tengo entendido que Hermy está comprometida con Draco Malfoy._

—Está comprometida, no casada. Además... —el joven empresario miró de reojo la copia del contrato matrimonial de la ojimiel—, tengo una corazonada de que no debo tirar la toalla todavía. —Se escuchó la risa de su amigo, una risa contagiosa ya que él también terminó carcajeándose.

 _—No has cambiando, Oliver. Y me alegra saberlo._

—Ya que tocaste el tema, ¿sabes que Ginny está saliendo con Blaise Zabini?

 _—Sí, también lo vi en el restaurante. Justamente la estaba esperando a ella. Pero, al igual que tú, tengo una corazonada que me dice que debo dar la pelea._

—Pues vaya par que somos, querido amigo.

 _—Ni que lo digas._

—Ahora más que nunca tenemos que quedar. ¿Qué te parece esta noche en el _Tártaro_?

 _—Sería bien. Nos vemos allí a las nueve._

—Bien. Nos vemos.

Al terminar la llamada, Oliver quedó pensativo unos segundos. Luego asintió a sí mismo al tomar una decisión. Marcó unos dígitos en la pantalla de su IPhone y espero hasta el segundo tono para que contestaran.

 _—Señor Wood, que sorpresa recibir nuevamente una llamada de su parte._

—Yo tampoco esperaba requerir de sus servicios tan pronto, Falkes, pero tengo un contrato que quiero que analices.

* * *

—¿Un yate? —Hermione enarcó una ceja mirando divertida al rubio de ojos platinados que estaba cómodamente sentado frente a ella como si fuera dueño y señor de la oficina—. ¿Henry quiere que le compres un yate?

Draco asintió y sonrió como un niño al que le ofrecen un juguete nuevo—. Y no cualquier yate, un yate con la última tecnología en navegación, acabados de primera, con espacio suficiente para abarcar a toda una fiesta de fraternidad...

—Draco, no sabes manejar ni siquiera un bote, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás manejar un yate?

—No es necesario que yo lo maneje, bien puedo buscar alguien que lo haga por mí —replicó el rubio haciendo un mohín que a Hermione se le antojo adorable—. Es raro que, siendo economista, te preocupes por el manejo y no por el costo.

La morena puso los ojos en blanco—. No perderé mí tiempo mencionando ese tema cuando sé lo que me vas a contestar.

—¿Ah sí? —Draco sonrió como el gato de Cheshire mientras se acercaba más al escritorio—. ¿Y según tú que te contestaría?

—Algo como: Por favor, Hermione, el costo es una nimiedad comparada a la grandeza de ese yate. Además bien sabes que puedo permitírmelo con los ojos cerrados, blah blah blah —culminó la castaña moviendo su mano derecha con indiferencia a lo que el joven se carcajeó con ganas.

—Está bien, lo reconozco. Me conoces mejor que nadie —respondió el chico secándose algunas lágrimas—. Aunque como mi futura esposa deberías estar al pendiente de mis finanzas ¿no crees?

—No, no lo creo —al ver que su prometido la miraba con asombro, procedió a explicarle—. Sé que a veces eres un poco excéntrico y presuntuoso, pero también sé que te has esforzado al máximo por construir tu propio patrimonio como para permitir perderlo por derroches. Si dices que puedes permitirte ese yate, te creo porque sé que no pondrás en peligro todos los logros que has obtenido.

Draco esbozó una gran sonrisa, digna de una portada de revista y que produjo un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre de Hermione. Era increíble como poco a poco, y con el paso de los días, la relación entre ambos herederos iba viento en popa. Obviamente discutía y se decían una que otra burla, pero ya no era con una afrenta entre ellos sino como un pequeño juego que, en su gran mayoría, terminaba en un divertido ajuste de cuentas... en la cama.

Y es que, por más que la castaña decía que quería tomarse su relación con calma, no podía resistirse a los encantos de su prometido. Draco la invitaba a cenar, a ir de paseo por el jardín botánico, a ver películas en su departamento, ¡e incluso la llevó de picnic! Todo, según él, con tal que ella se sintiera cómoda en su presencia y recuperar la confianza perdida. Y por más que trataba de solo fuera un encuentro sin un final carnal, era cuestión de besarlo, sentirlo cerca de ella para que sus hormonas se pusieran fuera de control y solo quisiera estar con él de todas las formas posibles.

Cuando decidió darle una oportunidad a su ex némesis, era consciente de que corría el riesgo de enamorarse perdidamente de él. Y su intuición no falló, y lo más asombroso y alarmante a la vez era que se estaba enamorando a pasos agigantados. Solo podía esperar que su corazón no saliera lastimado nuevamente, no podría soportar otra decepción.

—Me alegra saber que me tienes en buena estima y de que confías en mí sobre nuestro patrimonio porque, Hermione, lo mío será tuyo en cuanto nos casemos.

La aludida enarcó una ceja, esta vez la sorprendida era ella—. ¿Mío? Pensaba que como buen abogado saldrías con un acuerdo prenupcial o algo así.

—Yo también te conozco muy bien, Hermione —replicó el rubio mirándola con seriedad—. Sé que, si llegáramos a esas circunstancias, no pedirías nada de mí. Eres muy orgullosa en ese sentido y ese tipo de ambiciones no van contigo. Además... —la castaña se sobresaltó cuando él la levantó de su sillón para sentarse él y luego la sentó a ella en su regazo—, no permitiría un divorcio entre nosotros. Perdimos muchos años por mi estupidez, no volveré a cometer otra estupidez dejándote ir así sin más.

—¿Y si yo te lo pidiera? —inquirió Hermione abrazándolo por el cuello mientras lo miraba a esos ojos grises que la miraban con una ternura que había extrañado ella inconscientemente todos esos años—. ¿Y si..., por cualquier razón, te pidiera que me dejaras marchar? Hipotéticamente hablando claro está —aclaró al ver la alarma en el rostro del abogado.

Draco sintió alivio al escuchar esa aclaración y quedó pensativo unos momentos—. Pues..., me gustaría decirte que me haría a un lado y dejaría que fueras feliz a donde quiera que fueras. Pero no soy así —tomó el rostro de su prometida con ambas manos y la acercó a su faz—. Quiero que seas feliz..., pero a mi lado. Quiero ser yo quien te dé toda la dicha que puedas imaginar. Sabes que no será fácil estar a mi lado y que cometeré una que otra idiotez, pero procuraré que las risas sean mayores que las molestias.

—Draco... ¿estás siendo romántico? —dijo la morena tratando de contener la carcajada. Había visto muchas facetas del ojigris, pero esa parte romántica definitivamente no se la esperaba.

—Sé que quieres reírte, brujilla —siseó para luego provocar las carcajadas de la ojimiel con cosquillas. Al cabo de un momento el rubio se detuvo, y volvió a tomar el rostro de la chica, quien estaba tratando de tranquilizarse, en sus manos—. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, sí, y es tu culpa. Es una parte que solo tu provocas —murmuró antes de besarla.

Hermione, ni corta ni perezosa, le respondió el beso con ganas, saboreando aquellos labios que siempre nublaban su razón y hacían vibrar su cuerpo con solo su toque. Estaba eufórica, dichosa después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras. Se sentía exultante de saber que solo ella sacaba esa parte dulce y tierna de él cuando el mundo solo conocía la parte arrogante, sarcástica y fría de su persona. Confiaba en muy pocas personas además de su familia, prueba de ello era los pocos amigos que tenía. Pero ver como poco a poco se estaba desenvolviendo frente a ella, hacía que su subconsciente le dijera con una sonrisa _"tomaste la mejor decisión"_.

El beso poco a poco fue ganando intensidad, sus lenguas se acariciaban y se saboreaban con gusto, sus manos no se quedaron atrás y acariciaban cada parte del cuerpo del otro que estuviera a su paso. Draco se levantó con la chica en brazos, apartó las pocas cosas que estaban en el escritorio, la sentó a ella en el refinado mueble y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de que estrenemos esta oficina ¿no crees?

—Tengo reunión con los de marketing en... —la castaña miró la hora en su reloj—, media hora por lo que tienes veinte minutos ¿Qué podrás hacer en ese tiempo? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le colocaba ambos brazos alrededor del cuello y le mordía provocativa el labio inferior.

—Oh vaya ¿Ahora yo soy romántico y tu atrevida? ¿Dónde quedó la Hermione conservadora?

—Ya te lo dije, eres una mala influencia. El tiempo corre, cariño ¿Qué harás?

—Me encanta que me digas cariño —ronroneó el abogado besándole desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja—. Y créeme, se pueden hacer muchas cosas en ese periodo de tiempo —agregó mordiéndole juguetón el lóbulo de la oreja a la vez que comenzaba a desabotonarle la blusa color azul cielo. Cuando terminó la tarea, se apartó un momento para admirar aquellos deliciosos senos que estaban atrapados en un brassier de encaje del mismo color de la blusa—. Eres hermosa, nena. Pero sin esto eres espectacular —susurró abriéndolo por delante, liberando a sus dos adoraciones, que parecían llamarlo con desesperación por sus pezones erectos. Se lanzó a saborear a sus manjares mientras Hermione solo podía gemir, animándolo en su tarea al apretarlo más hacia sus senos.

El rubio acariciaba con deleite las tersas y suaves piernas, sin dejar de adorar con su boca a su chica. Pero no resistió más la tentación de saludar con una de sus manos a la entrada de su paraíso personal. Gimió cuando una de sus manos tocó la empapada entrepierna de la chica—. Siempre lista para mí.

—Date prisa, te quiero dentro —gimoteó la castaña tratando de desabrocharle con urgencia el pantalón de su prometido.

Draco le levantó la falda hasta la cadera y la acostó en el escritorio mientras se desabrochaba y bajaba los pantalones con rapidez, liberando su duro miembro que apuntaba sin vergüenza a su objetivo. Se acomodó entre las femeninas piernas y colocó a su amigo en la entrada de la chica. Hermione gimió sonoramente al sentir como su novio entraba lentamente en su interior, llenándola como solo él podía hacerlo.

—Abrázame con tus piernas, nena —susurró con voz ronca mientras se estiraba encima de ella y la abrazaba—. Y no dejes de mirarme.

Él comenzó a moverse lentamente, sintiendo con el interior de su chica lo acariciaba y abrazaba como el mejor guante de terciopelo. Pero, el ver el placer reflejado en ella, como gemía sin contenerse y como lo miraba con amor, solo hacía que se pusiera más duro si se podía y aumentara progresivamente sus embestidas. Sabía que ella estaba cerca, lo veía y lo sentía; si estuvieran en su departamento, él se tomaría su tiempo para acariciarla y llevarla a un placer más intenso. Sin embargo, tendría que recurrir a otros recursos.

Cambió un poco el ángulo de la posición de la chica y sus embestidas comenzaron a rozar con intensidad un punto especial en el interior de ella. La morena comenzó a gimotear mientras lo miraba con intensidad.

—Draco... —repetía Hermione una y otra vez mientras se sentía al borde del orgasmo.

—Vente para mí, hermosa. Déjate ir.

Solo bastó aquella sensual orden para que ella cayera de aquel acantilado de placer. Después de unas rápidas e irregulares penetraciones, el rubio la siguió en aquel mar de éxtasis.

Mientras salían poco a poco de su nebulosa sexual, ambos se sonreían con complicidad y se daban besos cortos pero apasionados.

—Deberían retratarte mientras te corres, eres impresionante.

Hermione se carcajeó con ganas—. Eres un pervertido, Draco. Deberíamos dar gracias de que la oficina está insonorizada, sino no podría ver a Lavender a la cara el resto de mi vida.

—Pues yo no tengo inconvenientes en que demuestres lo mucho que te gusta estar conmigo —ronroneó él guiñándole un ojo, a lo que la chica se volvió a reír.

—¿Podrías levantarte? Tengo que arreglarme para la reunión.

—Umm no, aquí estoy muy cómodo.

—¡Draco!

—Bien. —el ojigris se levantó de mala gana y se salió de su lugar favorito, provocando un estremecimiento en la economista. Pero no se apartó de ella, le abrochó el brassier, no sin antes darle un beso a cada pezón, y le acomodó la ropa con cuidado y mimo.

—Compraré el yate para nosotros.

Hermione, quien estaba ensimismada viendo como su prometido la arreglaba, lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin entender.

—No quiero el yate simplemente por tenerlo. Lo quiero porque quiero compartir maravillosos momentos contigo en él.

El rubio se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo al ver la gran sonrisa que logró formar en el rostro de su novia. Eso era lo que quería de ahora en adelante, verla sonreír, disfrutar de los buenos momentos de su vida a su lado y recuperar la complicidad perdida. Dios, como no se pudo dar cuenta antes de que lo mucho que la quería.

—Ya no te preocupes por lo que pasó ¿sí? —dijo la ojimiel, leyéndole los pensamientos—. No podemos regresar el tiempo, solo podemos disfrutar nuestro presente y ver que nos depara el futuro. No miremos atrás y sigamos adelante ¿está bien?

El joven asintió, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y un sonoro beso en los labios. Ella tenía razón, era hora de pasar página.

—Vamos, te acompaño a la reunión.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén bien :)**

 **Algunos dirán ¡Por fin apareció esta mendiga muchacha!**

 **Pero ya regresé con un respiro de alivio porque al fin me dijeron las palabras que tanto había anhelado: APROBADO.**

 **Así que estoy muy contenta C:**

 **Trataré de ponerme al día con las historias ya que quiero culminarlas antes de que me caigan compromisos mayores. No tengo planteado abandonar estas historias que son mis bebes más preciados ;)**

 **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias... Ya saben donde :)**

 **Nos leemos después. Saludos.**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Jane Granger detuvo su taza de té a solo centímetros de su boca mientras miraba sorprendida a su amiga Narcissa Malfoy, quien removía tranquilamente su respectiva taza como si no hubiese dicho nada relevante.

—¿Margareth fue quien planeó ese espectáculo mediático? —La castaña dejó el fino recipiente de porcelana en la cristalina mesita—. ¿Esa cara de estreñida se atrevió a difamar a mi hija? —gruñó entre dientes.

—Como escuchaste, Jane —confirmó Narcissa después de darle un sorbo a su infusión—. Ella y su hija le pagaron a Skeeter para que publicara toda esa sarta de mentiras sobre Hermione. De hecho, tengo entendido de que también le pagaron las multas dictaminadas por el juez a esa pajarraca.

—¡Esa maldita bruja…! —espetó la señora Granger aun impactada por la noticia. Sabía que aquella arrogante mujer quería emparejar, desde hace muchos años, a Draco con su hija. También era de su conocimiento de que aún tenía esas aspiraciones, pero jamás pensó que pudiera ser capaz de llegar a esos extremos—. Pero esto no se va a quedar así. Nadie le hace daño a mi familia y sale indemne.

La rubia se acercó a su amiga y la tomó de ambas manos—. Sé que tienes todo el derecho de hacer justicia por tu propia mano, comprendo que quieras hacerle pagar este agravio, a fin de cuentas Hermione es como una hija para mí. Pero, querida, quisiera pedirte que dejaras este asunto en mis manos.

—¿En tus manos? —Jane frunció el ceño al ver a la ojiazul asentir en respuesta—. ¿Y por qué en tus manos y no las mías?

—Sencillo, querida amiga. Si inicias un ataque en su contra, esta situación se transformará en una especie de…, como decirlo… —Narcissa pensó por unos segundos—. Ah sí, una "pelea de gatas". Ella creerá que son ellas contra ustedes, como si hubiese alguna posibilidad de que Astoria lograra ser la esposa de mi hijo, cuando sabemos perfectamente que no es así. Si les das importancia, Marge creerá que acertó en su ataque y que su absurda lucha tiene sentido.

—Entonces, si yo actúo, Margareth pensará que si sigue atacando tendrá oportunidad de que Draco haga a un lado a mi hija y se quede con la suya, lo cual nos traerá más dolores de cabeza y muchos problemas para mi princesa ¿eso quieres decir?

—Exactamente. Es por eso que te pido que dejes esta situación en mis manos, conozco a Marge desde hace muchos años y sé cómo detenerla sin necesidad de llegar a otros extremos.

La morena asió nuevamente su taza y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, a fin de poner en orden sus ideas—. ¿Y qué harás para detenerla?

—Solo hablaré con ella. —al ver que la castaña enarcaba una ceja en su dirección, procedió a explicarle—. Ya te lo dije, sé cómo tratar con ella. Por tanto, sé cómo destruir su burbuja de ilusiones de ser la suegra de mi hijo.

—Bien. —Jane suspiró resignada—. Conozco tu frío modo de interactuar así que confiaré en ti para colocarle un alto a esa… mujer. ¿Cuándo hablarás con ella?

—Esperaré que haga su movimiento primero —respondió indiferente la ojiazul mientras tomaba una galleta.

—¿Movimiento? —Jane miró inquisidora a su amiga mientras imitaba su acción—. ¿De qué movimiento hablas?

—La entrevista que nuestros hijos hicieron al The Quibbler fue un fuerte contraataque a su plan. De hecho, no dudo que ella crea que fue idea de Hermione y que engatusó a Draco para que la ayudara. Obviamente ella no se quedará de brazos cruzados y actuará en respuesta.

Jane masticó pensativa su golosina un momento—. ¿Crees que hará algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

—En absoluto —afirmó Narcissa con total seguridad—. No sé con detalle como lo hará, pero estoy segura de su paso a seguir. Y una vez que haga su movimiento, actuaré. Confía en mí, es lo mejor —culminó sirviéndose otra taza de té.

—Confío en ti, Cissy. Sé lo mucho que quieres a Hermione.

Ambas se sonrieron y se dieron un gran abrazo. Puede que física y emocionalmente fueran distintas, pero eran como hermanas y eso nadie podía negarlo al verlas juntas, el gran cariño que se reflejaba entre ellas era palpable.

Estaban disfrutando nuevamente de su pequeño tentempié cuando la castaña cayó en cuenta de un detalle importante.

—Cissy ¿Cómo te enteraste de que las Greengrass estaban detrás de todo este complot? —Al ver que la aludida se puso momentáneamente tensa antes de beber de su té, entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué no me estas contando?

Narcissa se aclaró la garganta antes de mirar a la madrina de su hijo—. Un… conocido me informó sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—Un conocido ¿eh? —Repitió Jane con cierto retintín a la vez que enarcaba una ceja—. ¿Y el… conocido no tiene nombre?

—Por supuesto que lo tiene. Pero no entiendo tu curiosidad por saberlo.

—Y yo no entiendo tu necesidad de esconder su identidad. Así que habla ¿Quién es el susodicho?

Narcissa suspiró y se limpió unas migajas imaginarias de su elegante vestido azul marino—. Tenía la acertada sospecha de que la periodista esa no había actuado por cuenta propia, por lo que tomé la decisión de mandarla a investigar.

—Y la mandaste a investigar con… —dijo Jane con impaciencia para que su amiga continuara con la explicación.

—Le pedí el favor a Severus Snape.

Jane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. ¿Severus regresó? ¿Pero cuando…?

—Regresó hace un mes. Nos reencontramos en la gala de beneficencia de los Stewart, hablamos un poco y me dijo que si necesitaba de su ayuda que no dudara en pedírsela.

—Oh mi Dios ¿y cuando pensabas decírmelo? —inquirió la castaña disgustada.

La ojiazul se encogió de hombros—. No creí que fuera importante.

—Oh claro, aparece un ex pretendiente de juventud y no crees que es importante contárselo a tu mejor amiga.

—Un momento que te conozco muy bien, Jane. ¿Qué novela estas reproduciendo en tu mente? Solo hablamos, señora romántica, ha-bla-mos. Nada más, no busques historias donde no hay.

—Oh vamos, no te hagas. Si no hubieses conocido a Lucius, de seguro estarías en estos momentos con Severus, y Draco no sería un precioso rubio de ojos grises.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? —exclamó Narcissa mirándola asombrada—. Severus era y es un amigo, nada más.

—Un amigo que quería ser algo más para ti, querida —canturreó Jane divertida—. Y si no hubiese tenido tan buen contrincante, lo hubiera logrado.

—Tienes una imaginación muy activa, definitivamente —exclamó la rubia limpiándose con la servilleta mientras se levantaba del sofá—. Y ya que estas muy inspirada, será mejor que aprovechemos lo que resta de día para empezar con los preparativos para la fiesta anual de la empresa, queda un mes y hay que enviar las invitaciones con anticipación.

—Ya veremos si soy muy imaginativa o premonitoria —replicó Jane con sorna—. Pero, por el momento, dejaré el tema. Me gusta el tema festivo y solo por eso lo dejaré pasar.

La rubia rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo testaruda que era su amiga. Pero ya sabría sortearla en el futuro, se dijo mientras se preparaba para salir.

 _"¿Severus y yo?"_ bufó mentalmente, donde solo una dama refinada como ella podría hacerlo. _"Jane tiene una gran imaginación"._

* * *

—Aquí tienes, Carmichael. Te dije que recuperarías esas acciones y he cumplido.

—Nunca dudé de ti, Malfoy —afirmó exultante un hombre regordete que rondaba los sesenta años mientras recibía una carpeta—. Me alegra que hayas regresado, muchacho. Tu firma es una de las más reconocidas en todo el país, pero no se equipara a cuando los jefes están presentes.

El rubio sonrió arrogante, a pesar de que no estaba escuchando ninguna novedad. Él, en conjunto con sus dos amigos, formaban un fuerte equipo jurídico y eso no era secreto para nadie. Estaba orgulloso del renombre y del patrimonio que había logrado en tan corto tiempo, y no sentía ninguna modestia al respecto.

—Si tu caso no me hubiese resultado entretenido, Coleman se hubiese encargado perfectamente del asunto. En un tiempo mayor por supuesto, pero con el mismo resultado. Recuerda que no tengo aficionados en mi buffet.

—Por supuesto que tienes excelentes abogados a tu disposición, no dudo de eso —aclaró el hombre mayor con premura—. Pero si se puede tener al mejor ¿por qué no tenerlo? Sabes muy bien que el dinero no es problema y tú eres el mejor en esto.

—Que bien que estés consciente de ello.

Después de un tiempo de conversación trivial y algunas negociaciones entre ellos, el rubio estaba despidiendo al empresario con un apretón de manos. Al cabo de unos minutos, su secretaria entró con su cappuccino vespertino.

—Su última cita por el día de hoy está esperando, señor.

—Demonios, quería ir temprano a recoger a Hermione. —el joven chasqueó la lengua disgustado. Dio un gran sorbo a su bebida mientras le echaba un vistazo a su costoso Rolex, aún tenía unos minutos. Podía llegar a tiempo—. Muy bien, hazlo pasar —indicó con indiferencia mientras se acomodaba en su silla. Estaba terminando su delicioso café cuando la puerta nuevamente se abrió, revelando a la persona que menos esperaba ver.

—¿Astoria?

La pelinegra sonrió melosa mientras se acercaba al escritorio—Hola, Draco —dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las elegantes butacas y aireó su cabellera en un gesto coqueto, a lo que el rubio solo pudo enarcar una ceja con suspicacia—. Espero que te haya alegrado la tarde después de tanto trabajo.

—En realidad estoy sorprendido y confundido por tu presencia —admitió el rubio, colocando la taza en su habitual sitio—. No tenía entendido que manejaras asuntos de las empresas de tu padre o de otra índole.

—Y no estás equivocado, querido.

Ahora el ojigris frunció el ceño y se recostó en su silla mientras colocaba ambas manos entrelazadas en su pecho, haciendo inconscientemente que la chica suspirara en silencio.

—¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí?

—Porque quería verte —respondió Astoria con una mirada pícara para luego hacer un puchero—. Casi no asistes a los eventos sociales, y a los pocos que vas siempre estas acompañado de… Granger.

Draco se pasó una mano por su aristocrática cara mientras contaba hasta diez, pidiendo a quien sea que le escuchara que le diera paciencia. Su trabajo era su lugar sagrado, donde planteaban, realizaban y discutían asuntos de gran relevancia. Era su territorio de caza, donde demostraba una y otra vez que era su destino ejercer la abogacía y donde entregaba en bandeja de plata la derrota de muchos incautos que pensaban que podrían con él simplemente por su juventud.

—Este es un sitio de trabajo, Astoria, no una estancia de encuentros sociales. Si no vienes a hablar de algún caso comercial o empresarial, puedes retirarte.

—¡No, espera! —Chilló la menor de los Greengrass al ver que su amor platónico iba a llamar a su secretaria—. ¿Quién dice que, si hablamos unos minutos, no logremos un jugoso trato comercial?

El rubio la miró exasperado unos segundos antes de asentir a regañadientes—. Bien, te escucho.

—Gracias. Los Granger y tu familia tienen una sociedad muy importante, eso es bien sabido por todos. Incluso suena… lógico que ambas familias quieran reafirmar esa sociedad con un matrimonio entre Hermione y tú. Pero seamos sinceros, Hermione es una jovencita, no una mujer; no está a tu altura, no te representa como te mereces. Mereces una mujer que cause envidia a los demás, que represente tu poderío… —mientras hablaba, Astoria se levantó y comenzó a rodear el escritorio hasta sentarse encima del escritorio frente a él—. Alguien que satisfaga todas y cada una de tus necesidades.

—¿Y quién puede ser esa mujer que necesito, según tu criterio? —Inquirió Draco mirándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa burlona— ¿Tú?

—¡Por supuesto! Es más, si lo piensas detenidamente, ganarás muchísimo más conmigo que con ella —afirmó la pelinegra abriéndose el vestido por la parte delantera, revelando un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje color negro—. Y no solo en términos comerciales.

El heredero Malfoy se vio ligeramente sorprendido por la audacia de la muchacha, además de que no esperaba que tuviera un cuerpo tan bien proporcionado. Sin embargo, no era una acción por la que no hubiese pasado antes, por lo que se limitaría a ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar aquella niña caprichosa. Al ver que tenía toda la atención del joven abogado, la chica continuó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Si te casaras conmigo, estoy completamente segura de que mi padre te otorgaría el control total de las empresas una vez tomara su retiro definitivo. Él confiaría plenamente en tu buen juicio y manejo, por lo que el patrimonio Greengrass estaría a tu completa disposición. Piénsalo… —ronroneó Astoria acercando su rostro al de él, a la vez que acariciaba con parsimonia el muslo izquierdo del joven, muy cerca de su entrepierna—. No solo contarías con Illusion Enterprises, sino también con una fortuna adicional nada despreciable.

Astoria estaba a solo centímetros de lograr el primero de muchos objetivos con su rubio favorito, estaba cerca de besar aquellos deliciosos y varoniles labios con los que siempre fantaseaba por todo su cuerpo. Al fin conocería su sabor, su textura, el calor que producían al ser tocados, acariciados con el deleite que ella gustosa quería mostrar. Estaba tan cerca… hasta que una mano se posó con firmeza en sus ansiosos labios. Al mirar a los ojos a su amante soñado, este la miraba seriamente. Abrió los ojos como platos al sentir como el joven le cerraba el vestido con gran habilidad y seguridad.

—No perderé mi tiempo explicándote el motivo por el cual Hermione es la mujer de mi vida, ya que tu cerebro parece no asimilar ese tipo de información por más que uno se desviva en explicarte. Pero si puedo explicarte las razones por las cuales tú nunca podrías ocupar ese lugar, utilizando tu prototipo de mujer "perfecta" para mí.

—Pero, Draco…

—Tu misma lo dijiste, necesito una mujer. No necesito a una chiquilla malcriada y caprichosa que hace un berrinche apenas le dicen que no. ¿Una mujer que cause envidia de los demás? No necesito la opinión de los demás, es a mí a quien tiene que gustarme, no a otros. Una mujer que represente mi poderío— espetó Draco con cierto retintín—. Esa mujer debe representarlo con astucia e inteligencia, con control ante diversas situaciones, no con actos desesperados a la primera del cambio en sus planes. Y por último… —el ojigris se levantó de su asiento, dejando a una estupefacta pelinegra recostada en el escritorio—. Y nunca mejor dicho: necesito una mujer que satisfaga todas mis necesidades. Eres hermosa y con un cuerpo que muchos quisieran tener y poseer, pero yo no soy uno de ellos. Y quiero que entiendas bien esto porque no lo pienso repetir: solo yo puedo saber quién puede ser esa mujer, y te aseguro que tú no puedes satisfacerme ni emocional, ni mental, ni en ningún otro ámbito de mi vida. Sé lo que quiero, y lo que quiero ya lo tengo —y sin esperar ninguna replica, el rubio abrió la puerta de su oficina—. Y ahora, agradecería encarecidamente que salieras de mi oficina.

Astoria estaba roja por la ira y la vergüenza que bullía en su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a rechazarla? A ella que era considerada por muchos como una belleza incomparable, una mujer capaz de representar perfectamente su papel ante la alta sociedad, que sería capaz en enorgullecer y satisfacer a cualquier hombre que tuviera el honor de casarse con ella. Rechazarla a ella ¿por la insípida e insulsa de Granger?

Furiosa y humillada como jamás se había sentido en su vida, terminó de acomodarse el vestido y agarró su bolso para dirigirse con paso firme a la salida.

—Esto no se quedará así, Draco Malfoy. Te arrepentirás de haber preferido a la apática e insípida de Granger antes que a mí. —y antes de salir lo miró con toda la rabia que sentía en esos momentos—. Ya llegará el día en que te vea arrastrándote hacia mí, suplicándome que acepte ser tu esposa. —y sin más salió de la oficina, dejando a una Helen sorprendida al ver como aquella mujer salía hecha una furia de la oficina de su jefe.

—Si, como digas —murmuró Draco rodando los ojos para luego dirigirse a su, todavía anonadada, secretaria—. Es todo por hoy, Helen. Puedes retirarte —dictaminó antes de encerrarse nuevamente en su oficina para recoger sus cosas. Estaba en la labor cuando recibió una llamada, descolgó sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba.

—Malfoy.

 _—Si hubiese sabido que me contestarías de esa forma, no te hubiera llamado._

El rubio sonrió al reconocer la femenina voz, respiró profundamente antes de contestar—. Discúlpame, nena. No vi quien llamaba.

 _—Espero no haberte interrumpido en el trabajo, daba por hecho que ya habías culminado por hoy._

—Sabes que no interrumpes —acotó el ojigris mientras continuaba guardando sus cosas—. Tuve un cliente de última hora, pero ya fue. ¿Todavía estas en la oficina?

 _—Sí, estaba en una reunión de última hora con algunos ejecutivos de las hoteleras. Ya sabes, discusión de presupuestos y todos esos temas que a ti te aburren hasta morir._

—Me encanta que me conozcas tan bien, por eso te adoro —canturreó divertido, cerrando su maletín y saliendo con premura.

 _—¿Solo por eso? Tendrás que mejorar ese diálogo, cariño._

El rubio se despidió de su secretaria con un asentimiento de cabeza y se dirigió con rapidez hacia el ascensor—. Y tenlo por seguro que lo mejoraré. De hecho, ya voy saliendo para allá. Tengo planeado una noche deliciosa para nosotros…

 _—Pues espero que esa noche no sea esta. Mi madrina nos acaba de invitar a cenar a su casa y a pasar un rato en familia._

—¿Qué? —exclamó Draco, pegando la cabeza contra la pared del elevador en un gesto de frustración. Siseó mientras se sobaba la frente por el pequeño dolor, aun así no remitió su fastidio—. ¿Pero por qué hoy cuando quería esta noche para nosotros?

 _—Mi padre tiene la ligera sospecha de que tía Cissy estuvo escarbando entre recuerdos familiares por la preparación de la fiesta anual del conglomerado. Todo indica que sufrió un pequeño ataque de nostalgia y por eso nos quiere reunir hoy._

Estuvo tentado a golpear nuevamente la frente contra la pared, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió que su frente no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando. Además, una parte de él comprendía la necesidad de su madre de reunirlos, y más aún cuando aquellos alegres recuerdos salían a la superficie. La muerte de su padre fue un duro golpe para ella, un momento en el cual se sintió sola y vulnerable y del que, de no ser por el apoyo incondicional de los Granger, los cuales ella y él los consideraba su familia, no habría salido adelante tan fácilmente.

El sonido del elevador al llegar a la planta baja y su posterior sonido al abrirse, sacó al joven abogado de sus pensamientos.

 _—Draco, ¿sigues allí?_

El aludido suspiró y se dirigió a donde estaba estacionado su Bugatti—. Sí, solo estaba pensando en lo mucho que me voy a deprimir por no estar contigo esta noche. No como lo había imaginado.

 _—¿Ah sí? Y… ¿cómo lo habías imaginado?_

—Pues… —su voz se volvió ronca al visualizar mentalmente su plan—. Una noche de jacuzzi con mucha espuma, un delicioso champagne, muchas fresas con chocolate, yo disfrutando de tu cuerpo, de tus gemidos y de tus expresiones de placer toda la noche… En fin una noche deliciosa.

Su entrepierna se agitó cuando escuchó un sensual jadeo al otro lado de la línea, sabía que la idea sería atractiva tanto para él como para ella.

 _—Sí, es una lástima que se haya pospuesto tan… interesante plan. Sin embargo, no todo está perdido._

Al escuchar aquella tentadora frase, Draco sonrió malicioso. Se subió a su coche, introdujo la llave y giró para hacerlo funcionar—. ¿Y qué podemos hacer al respecto?

 _—Podemos ir a la cena, cumplir con el momento familiar y después… ir a tu apartamento, tomar una deliciosa copa de vino y…_

—¿Y…? —inquirió al imaginársela roja como un tomate. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba este tipo de conversaciones, y adoraba colocarla en esas situaciones.

 _—Y… disfrutar el resto de la noche._

—¿Así sin más? Tendrás que mejorar ese diálogo, cariño.

 _—Tenlo por seguro que lo mejoraré, querido._

—Touché —dijo él riéndose al recordar que esa había sido su respuesta—. Me gusta tu plan b, y ansío llevarlo a cabo pronto. Tengo que colgar, nos vemos en unos minutos. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Después de colgar, aún tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era un maldito hombre con suerte al tener tan maravillosa chica a su lado. Siempre maldeciría el tiempo que estuvo alejado de ella, tantas cosas que pudieron vivir juntos, tantas cosas que pudieron compartir… Pero sabía que los "si hubiera" no le servirían de nada. Tenía el presente y lo aprovecharía al máximo.

 _"No necesito una mujer que me satisfaga, solo necesito satisfacerla a ella, a mi Hermione, para sentirme satisfecho"._ Y con ese pensamiento, el ojigris se incorporó en el tráfico, a la búsqueda de su felicidad, su castaña de ojos amielados.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el cap :)**

 **Disculpen la tardanza pero sin compu, sin internet... Se hace lo que se puede u_u**

 **Severus y Narcissa? Que les parece: amor o amistad?**

 **Nos leemos después. Saludos :)**


	21. Capitulo 20

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

El otoño por fin se hacía presente nuevamente en el país británico, opacando poco a poco el reconocido y verdoso paisaje de la mansión Greengrass. Sin embargo, se desarrollaba otro día normal en la gran edificación. Una persona avezada a la tranquilidad del hogar quizás no pensara lo mismo, probablemente pensaría que era un mal día al escuchar las déspotas órdenes de la señora del lugar, quien estaba furiosa por el fracaso de conquista de su hija menor; una acostumbrada rubia solo rodaba los ojos y salía tranquilamente de la casona para disfrutar su día en otro lugar, y el patriarca de la familia se encontraba ocupado en su insonorizado estudio. La pelinegra mayor aun no podía creer que su princesa había sido rechazada sin ningún miramiento por parte del codiciado rubio, ella quien era considerada una joven de exquisita belleza al igual que su hija mayor, con un porte y sofisticación que hasta la mismísima realeza envidiaría. Pero lo peor había sido cuando Astoria le había relatado como también había rechazado su patrimonio familiar como si fuera nada, dando a entender que la fortuna Greengrass era una nimiedad. ¡Una fortuna valorada en millones de euros y que aún estaba en ascenso!

—¡Son unas estúpidas! ¡Ni siquiera sirven para limpiar una mesa! —gruñó mientras quitaba una línea de polvo ficticia con su erguido dedo.

 _"Draco no es el único buen partido del país, querida, nuestra princesa puede encontrar a otro sin problemas"_ le dijo su marido al verla furiosa y a su hija llorar desconsolada en su regazo.

Pero que iba a entender su esposo de sus aspiraciones sociales, de la importancia y del poder que adquirían aún más al unirse a una familia tan influyente como los Malfoy. Su hija no merecía a cualquier esposo, ella no merecía cualquier yerno, ellas merecían al mejor. Y si Astoria no pudo lograr tal hazaña, ella lo haría.

Mientras Margareth seguía refunfuñando en contra de la servidumbre y cavilando su plan, Astoria chillaba histérica por teléfono mientras hablaba con su nueva amiga sobre su fallida visita. Después de unos largos minutos de relato, y alguna que otra exageración, solo el silencio se produjo al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Todavía estás allí?

Un breve momento pasó antes de escucharse la respuesta de su amiga, pero esta vez su voz no sonó alegre o amable como otras veces, sino con un desconocido tono sombrío. Pero la pelinegra decidió omitir ese detalle, a fin de cuentas, lo que importaba en la conversación era lo ocurrido con ella.

 _—No me habías comentado de tu plan._

—No lo creí necesario —replicó con indiferencia—. Te lo iba cuando a contar cuando obtuviera mí triunfo. Cosa que no ocurrió —agregó con amargura.

— _Te lo mereces por haberte desnudado frente a él como a una cualquiera._

Astoria abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa para luego darle paso a la indignación—. ¿Disculpa?

 _—Es decir... —_ se escuchó una gran inhalación y exhalación antes de seguir con su comentario _—. Eres una chica de buena familia, sofisticada, con clase. ¿No crees que Draco, con tu acción, ahora te considere una chica que seduce a quien sea con dinero en vez de una chica enamorada?_

—No creo que Draco... —la pelinegra quedó pensativa un momento para luego asentir pesarosa, inconsciente de que su amiga no la estaba viendo—. Quizás tengas razón. ¿Será por eso que me rechazó?

 _—Eso es obvio, querida. Mostrarte de esa forma ante él solo le dio a entender que, sin ánimo de ofender, eres una chica fácil. ¿Y qué hombre quiere que su esposa sea así de... accesible?_

—¡No! —chilló horrorizada—. ¡Él no puede pensar eso de mí! ¿Y ahora qué hago?

 _—Simple. Discúlpate con él, asume que fue un acto desesperado e inmaduro de tu parte, aclárale que ese tipo de comportamiento solo ocurrió con él y, que si no hay oportunidad entre ustedes, que deseas ser su amiga._

—¿Amiga? —chilló Astoria nuevamente—. ¡Pero yo no quiero ser su amiga!

 _—No estoy diciendo que lo seas eternamente, Tory. Pero, debido a tu metedura de pata, tendrás que conformarte con eso por el momento. Además, considera las ventajas que tendrás si logras una amistad con él. Si tienes su confianza y recuperas su respeto, conquistarlo solo será coser y cantar._

La pelinegra frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás segura?

 _—Por supuesto. Si confía en ti, puedes hacerle creer lo que sea, incluso que la estúpida de Granger no le conviene._

—Puede resultar —murmuró considerando el nuevo plan—. Y estoy segura de que mi madre tampoco se quedara de brazos cruzados.

 _—¡Eso es perfecto! Mientras más ayudas tengas, más rápido funcionará._

—¡Sí, es fantástico! —exclamó con su motivación renovada—. Y hablando de ayuda ¿Cuándo vendrás a Inglaterra?

 _—Desgraciadamente aun no puedo ir, pero créeme que no faltaré a mi promesa de ir a visitarte._

—Bien, aquí estaré esperándote. Tendremos muchas cosas por hacer, pero la más importante ¡ir de compras! Y quien sabe... —la pelinegra sonrió maliciosa—. A lo mejor llegarás justo a tiempo para ayudarme en los preparativos de la boda.

 _—Si... puede ser. En fin, tengo que colgar. Hablamos después, querida Tory._

—Por supuesto. Adiós.

La menor de los Greengrass chilló nuevamente por la emoción, eufórica por el nuevo plan entre manos. No todo estaba perdido, Draco aun podía ser suyo, con un poco más de trabajo, pero sería suyo.

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que seas mío, Draco. Solo mío.

Y mientras Astoria festejaba en su gran alcoba su nueva oportunidad, una chica miraba el citadino panorama frente a ella. Su paciencia se estaba acabando y, con la conversación que acababa de tener con su "amiga", cada vez le quedaba menos.

No podía creer que hubiese cometido semejante estupidez, y el que no se lo consultara solo lo empeoraba. Aunque tenía que admitir que ese desliz le confirmó que sus sospechas eran ciertas. En sus tiempos, Draco no hubiese rechazado a una chica bonita con facilidad; de hecho, a pesar de ser Astoria quien se ofreciera, no la hubiese rechazado de la forma tan radical como lo hizo según palabras de la aludida.

—Esa estúpida no le es indiferente —siseó con asco—. Si Astoria no logra hacer algo, tendré que intervenir.

 _"Pronto iré a Inglaterra a recuperar lo que es mío. Pronto"_

* * *

Hermione, Ginny y Luna reían a carcajadas mientras compartían un día agradable de spa. Después de una ajetreada semana de trabajo, y de tanto tiempo sin una reunión entre amigas, la alegre pelirroja decretó que ese sábado fuera el día "solo chicas" y que lo celebraran con un día de relajación y tratamientos de bellezas en un reconocido spa a las afueras de la ciudad. Era una costumbre entre ellas disfrutar ese día al finalizar la semana para compartir sus momentos universitarios, pero desde que empezaron a desarrollar sus profesiones, y ahora con sus nuevas relaciones con los jóvenes abogados, se les hacía complicado seguir disfrutando de su día especial.

Ahora estaban en el lujoso restaurante del lugar, sentadas en una mesa reservada para ellas en una zona discreta del local, compartiendo confidencias y convivencias, después de haber recibido un delicioso masaje y un hidratante baño de chocolate.

—Blaise es sencillamente maravilloso —habló Ginny con mirada soñadora—. Es listo, apuesto, apasionado, amoroso, consentidor, divertido...

—Jamás pensé que pudieras decir tantas virtudes de un hombre. —se burló Hermione a la vez que no disimulaba su asombro—. ¿Dónde quedó eso de que mientras te dejara satisfecha en la cama y te respetara con eso bastaba?

—Quedó en el pasado —canturreó la aludida en respuesta—. Certifico que, cuando menos se espera o se piensa, aparece esa persona que te demuestra que el amor puede existir... y que puede ir de la mano con maravillosos momentos de sexo.

Las chicas volvieron a reírse, como habían extrañado esos momentos de hermandad, esas ocasiones en donde podían divertirse, hablar de todo y recordarse de que siempre estaría allí para apoyarse unas a otras. Cuando por fin recuperaron la calma, la menor de los Weasley volvió al ataque.

—Se ríen de mí, pero bien que Lunita admitió que se lo estaba pasando de las mil maravillas con su Theo, y tú —dijo señalando a la castaña—. Se nota que estás más que satisfecha con tú ex némesis y ahora novio. Donde cabe acotar, era algo que no se veía venir. Bueno, solo Luna lo vio —agregó al ver la sonrisa socarrona de su rubia amiga.

—¿Estás bien con él, Hermione? —dijo Luna mientras miraba fijamente a la morena.

La joven economista miró a la ojiazul en respuesta. Sabía que no solo se refería a su bienestar como pareja, sino consigo misma—. Sí, Luna. De hecho, me siento feliz y en paz.

—¡Bravo! —aplaudió feliz la diseñadora—. Ya era hora de que ese río volviera a su cauce.

—No cantes victoria, Ginny. Un río vuelve a su cauce, pero otro se revela —canturreó la joven psicóloga, llamando la atención de ambas chicas—. Harry ha regresado a la ciudad. Y me ha preguntado por ti ¿no te dice algo eso?

—Es cierto, yo también hable con él hace unos días, y casualmente también me preguntó por ti —mencionó Hermione, observando curiosa a la pelirroja—. Y antes de que colocaras el amor en un segundo plano, él fue tu primer amor. ¿De casualidad no has hablado con él también?

Ginny bufó con fastidio—. Sí, fue mi primer amor y guardó buenos recuerdos con él, pero allí quedó todo. Y sí, se comunicó conmigo gracias a mi oportuno hermanito. Y... ayer nos vimos en el The Berkeley.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron a unísono. La rubia y la castaña se miraron asombradas un momento antes de volver a mirar a su sorprendente amiga—. ¿Y en un hotel?

—¡Hey! Sus imaginaciones se están yendo muy lejos —gruñó Ginny indignada—. No creo que tenga que recordarles que allí tienen un buen servicio de té ¿o sí?

—Y de tantas cafeterías, restaurantes, casas de té, precisamente escogieron el Berkeley —gruñó en respuesta Hermione.

—Necesitaba hablar con él en un sitio donde no encontrara casualmente a Blaise. Y por suerte, no es afín a ese lugar. Me había advertido de que Harry intentaría hablar conmigo y que eso no le hacía gracia cuando sabía que él tenía claras intenciones conmigo. —la diseñadora suspiró—. Y como ven, no se equivocó. Harry me llamó, varias veces, para hablar conmigo; y acotó repetidas veces que no dejaría de insistir.

—Y para que dejara de insistir, accediste. Y lo invitaste a ese exclusivo lugar para evitar problemas innecesarios con Blaise —intervino Luna, tratando de calmar los ánimos. Al ver que la pelirroja asentía en respuesta, prosiguió—: ¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Al principio hablamos de nuestras vidas, nos pusimos al corriente de lo acontecido en estos años. En ese relato obviamente salió a relucir Blaise y de la relación que tengo con él. —Ginny hizo una mueca al recordar la discusión que tuvieron—. Harry intentó convencerme de que Blaise no me convenía, que él estaba jugando conmigo y que solo era cuestión de tiempo de que me cambiara por otra como si fuera un juguete viejo. Obviamente defendí nuestra relación, y eso no le gustó a él. Y, después de unas cuantas palabras, él me confesó de que seguía queriéndome, que después de tantos años aún me quería en su vida y, que de ser posible, me quería como su esposa.

—¿Qué? —chilló Hermione con los ojos como platos.

—¿Y tú que le respondiste, Ginny? —inquirió Luna sin perder la calma.

La joven diseñadora suspiró cansada—. Le dije que estaba halagada de que un chico como él aun tuviera esos sentimientos por mí, pero que yo amaba a Blaise y que era mi chocolatico quien ocupada mis pensamientos, mi cuerpo y mi corazón. Que deseaba de todo corazón que encontrara a su chica especial y que fuera muy feliz con ella. Tanto o más a como lo era yo con Blaise.

—Intentó convencerte nuevamente de que tú eras esa chica especial ¿no es así? —dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa comprensiva, la pelirroja asintió en respuesta—. Y al ver que no te convencía, se ofreció como tu apoyo para cuando Blaise "te deje".

—Demonios, Luna, ¿De verdad eres bruja? —maldijo Ginny asombrada por la exactitud de su amiga con su situación vivida.

La aludida negó con una sonrisa divertida y luego se encogió de hombros—. No soy bruja, solo se leer bien a las personas. Y sé que Harry es muy testarudo, y solo se convence con los hechos no con palabras. Sin contar lo incondicional que es con las personas que quiere, a pesar de que crea que están equivocadas.

—Bien... —la pelirroja miró a la joven psicóloga con fingido terror—. Eso fue espeluznante.

—Espeluznante será para ti si Blaise descubre que te viste con Harry y se lo ocultaste —riñó Hermione, mirándola con severidad.

La réplica de la pelirroja se vio interrumpida cuando el camarero, a quien anteriormente habían despachado para tener tiempo de decidir que ordenar, se acercó para preguntarles si ya sabían que pedirían. Luego de escuchar y anotar solícitamente las órdenes de las chicas se retiró.

—No tiene por qué enterarse —argumentó Ginny una vez estuvieron solas—. Y no hice nada que pueda temer, solo colocar las cosas en su lugar.

—Pues espero que colocando en su lugar esas cosas no se desbarajusten otras. —la castaña tomó de la mano a su amiga—. No me malinterpretes, sé que no hiciste nada reprochable. Pero, no quiero que salgas lastimada por malentendidos. Tienes la confianza de Blaise, no hagas que esa confianza se deteriore por esta "pequeña" mentira. A veces lo más tonto puede crear los mayores desastres —comentó más para sí misma que para su amiga al pensar en ella y Draco.

—Nos preocupamos por ti, Ginny —intervino Luna tomando la otra mano de su amiga—. Piensa que esta omisión que tú consideras en este momento insignificante, puede convertirse en un problema a gran escala en tu relación.

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa un momento mientras miraba su vaso con agua, reflexionando los consejos de sus amigas. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, correspondió sus agarres y les sonrió con camarería—. Tienen razón, es mejor que se entere por mí y no por otra persona. Si alguien llegase a fallar en nuestra relación, no seré yo. Se lo diré esta noche.

Las chicas estaban aprobando satisfactoriamente su decisión cuando el camarero llegó con las órdenes. Al ver que sus apetitos regresaban con ganas se dispusieron a disfrutar de sus platillos mientras retomaban su conversación.

—Ya que estamos de confesiones..., creo que hay algo que debo contarles.

Hermione y Ginny fijaron su atención a ella, para luego mirarse desconcertada entre ellas al ver que su rubia amiga había adquirido una expresión seria.

—Esa cara no me gusta ¿Qué ocurre? —intervino la pelirroja preocupada.

—Ya somos dos ¿Qué pasa, Luna? —concordó la economista dejando la comida a un lado.

—Pues... tengo la sospecha de que... creo que... estoy embarazada.

—¿Qué? —chillaron ambas amigas a unísono, encogiéndose de pena posteriormente al ver que habían llamado la atención de los otros comensales.

—A ver, Luna, ¿Cómo está eso de que crees que estas embarazada? —susurró Hermione todavía impactada por la revelación.

—Tengo un retraso cuando soy regular y últimamente me he sentido cansada.

—Pero, Luna, ¿Cómo puedes estar embarazada si nosotras fuimos a colocarnos...? —Ginny se puso pálida al sacar cuentas del tiempo que duraba el aparato anticonceptivo que se habían colocado y el tiempo transcurrido desde que se lo colocaron. Miró a la castaña, sus esperanzas de que su cuenta fuera errónea se fueron al garete al verla tan pálida como seguramente estaba ella en esos momentos, y al ver a la posible futura madre asentir como si hubiese adivinado su inesperada epifanía, se recostó en su asiento.

—Creo que no me siento bien.

—Por sus caras deduzco que tampoco se han chequeado en los últimos meses —comentó Luna sin inmutarse.

Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Desde que me gradué solo me avoqué a la empresa, y el regreso de Draco, el matrimonio, las peleas, la reconciliación... todo hizo que se me olvidara de ese detalle.

—Y yo con la presión en la boutique y mi relación con Blaise tampoco me acordé. —la pelirroja se cubrió la cara con ambas manos—. No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando ¡puedo estar embarazada en estos momentos y yo ni enterada!

—¡Ginny cálmate, por Dios! —exclamó la ojimiel al escuchar sollozar a su amiga—. Si mis cuentas son correctas, hace un mes el anticonceptivo perdió su efecto. Y la única que ha tenido, hasta los momentos, retraso y síntomas ha sido Luna.

—¡Pero eso no significa que, en estos momentos, no estemos esperando! —replicó nerviosa la pelirroja—. Quizás ya tengo a un precioso morenito dentro de mí.

La morena bufó en respuesta, cuando su amiga se ponía en modo drama, sabía hacerlo de las mil maravillas—. No he presentado los síntomas que nos dijo Luna y estoy segura que tú tampoco, sino hace rato que lo hubieses dicho. —al ver que la diseñadora asintió confirmando su deducción, continuó con su análisis—. Mi menstruación culminó hace dos días y fue normal. ¿Tú has tenido retraso?

—No lo sé aun. Mi período tiene que venir dentro de tres días —respondió Ginny secándose las lágrimas con la servilleta, ya más calmada después de escuchar las observaciones de su amiga.

—Entonces no debería haber ningún problema. Pero solo para estar seguras — agregó mirando de hito en hito a la pelirroja y a la ojiazul—. Compraremos varias pruebas de embarazo, aprovechando que Lunita tiene que verificar si seremos tías o no —culminó la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

La joven psicóloga asintió conforme, respondiendo su sonrisa con otra, reflejando que su posible embarazo la ilusionaba.

—Pues en ese caso vayamos inmediatamente y salgamos de dudas. No sé ustedes, pero a mí se me fue el apetito —comentó Ginny levantándose y haciéndole señas al camarero para que les enviaran la cuenta.

Las otras chicas asintieron en respuesta a la pelirroja. Al cabo de un rato, las tres chicas se dirigían presurosas a la farmacia más cercana para hacer una importante compra.

* * *

 **Hoooooola queridos lectores, espero que estén bien y les haya gustado el cap.**

 **Sí, lo sé, me tardé una vida en actualizar u_u Pero, como ya les dije, el mundo muggle es complicado y a veces lo que se planifica no siempre sale como queremos, y con el bloqueo que me cargaba menos que menos. Estoy recuperándome poco a poco de él.**

 **Bueno, yo sé que muchos tienen sus quinielas para el mundial pero ¡Hay posibilidad de tres embarazos! ¿O solo será uno? ¿O ninguno?**

 **¿Que me dicen ustedes? Recuerden que ustedes también colaboran en mi inspiración.**

 **Nos leemos después. Recuerden: tarde pero seguro XD. Saludotes.**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga Harry Potter me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ingeniosa J. K. Rowling. Sólo me pertenecen los personajes restantes y el fic. Sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Theo y Draco se reían a carcajadas mientras observaban a un adolorido Blaise sentarse en una de las butacas ubicadas en el bar del lugar. Debido a que sus novias habían decidido tener un día para ellas, y ya que los tres no tenían nada importante para ese día, Blaise propuso que también debían realizar un "día de chicos". Y ya que ellas optaron por un spa, ellos decidieron pasarlo en un conocido y exclusivo club deportivo donde se encontraron con otras amistades con quienes, a la final, acordaron para jugar un partido de fútbol soccer amistoso.

—Aun no puedo creer que hayas preferido casi perder tu trasero que perder tu oportunidad de golear —comentó Theo una vez calmado, haciendo referencia a la brusca barrida que hizo su amigo de tez morena para meter el repelido balón en la portería.

—¿Y dejar pasar la oportunidad de borrarle esa sonrisita engreída a McGraw? ¡Ni hablar! —dijo Blaise con energía, seguidamente quejándose al hacer un brusco movimiento con la pierna lastimada—. Esta pierna me duele como el infierno, pero bien vale la pena por la cara de perrito apaleado de ese idiota.

—Tienes suerte de haber aguantado el dolor hasta que McGraw se fuera, de haberte quejado como lo estás haciendo ahora frente a él, el chiste hubieses sido tú. —se burló Draco mientras lo señalaba con su barbilla.

—No es suerte, mi estimado dragón, es fuerza —replicó como si el rubio fuera su discípulo—. Este dolor es como para revolcarse en el buen pulido suelo de este lugar, pero heme aquí, disimulando con éxito mientras retengo las réplicas de sufrimiento.

Draco bufó fastidiado—. ¡Oh por Dios! Sabía que eras dramático, Blaise, pero cada día te molestas en superarte a ti mismo.

—¡Hey! Estoy hablando muy seriamente, mi tranquilidad ante semejante dolor ¡es una gran hazaña!

—Calma chicos, sus niñerías para después —intervino Theo, indiferente a las fulminadoras miradas de sus amigos y mirando que su reloj marcaba las seis menos cinco de la tarde. Le hizo unas señas al barman para que les sirvieran unas cervezas antes de proseguir con la conversación—. Mejor disfrutemos de lo que queda de nuestro día. Ahora que lo pienso… —acercó su butaca al grupo—, teníamos mucho tiempo sin reunirnos, a solas quiero decir.

—Tienes razón, hacía mucho que no nos reuníamos. Y es por eso que debemos aprovechar este momento. —Blaise tomó una de las jarras de cerveza que les ofreció el empleado y le pidió que después trajera otra ronda de lo mismo—. Hoy vamos a desahogarnos por todo este tiempo sin emborracharnos como se debe, y a festejar que somos los hombres más suertudos del mundo ¡salud!

Los jóvenes abogados brindaron con un sonoro ¡Salud! Antes de vaciar sus jarras en una sola toma. Estaban por disfrutar de su refrescante ronda entre bromas cuando el rostro del italiano se tornó en una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Qué pasa, Blaise? ¿La tranquilidad se te está acabando? —se guaseó el rubio mientras terminaba su bebida y señalaba al mesonero para otra ronda.

—No. Es solo que los médicos nunca me han caído bien. Y ahora menos los soporto.

El ojigris y el castaño se miraron extrañados por el cambio de humor de su amigo pero, al ver que él miraba en una dirección específica, giraron en esa dirección. Mientras que Theo elevó las cejas hasta casi el comienzo de su cabellera, Draco solo pudo adoptar la misma expresión de su amigo de tez oscura.

—No puedo creer que dejen entrar a cualquiera a este club —espetó al ver a Oliver Wood sentado en una de las mesas del bar, acompañado de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, conversando animadamente sin percatarse de las fulminadoras miradas de dos del trío de abogados.

—Regresó con las manos llenas, Draco. Obviamente Thorne no dudó en renovarle la membresía —comentó Theo—. Así como tampoco, al parecer, dudó en ofrecérsela a Potter.

—La humildad de Thorne me conmueve —espetó irónicamente el rubio—. Debería hacerle una visita y conversar seriamente con él sobre sus casos de caridad.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —gruñó Blaise a favor de su socio—. Estaré gustoso de acompañarte.

—Nadie irá a ninguna parte.

Los dos amigos miraron ceñudos al castaño, y sus expresiones se acentuaron más al ver la severidad en el rostro del joven. Eran pocas las veces que el heredero de los Nott adquiría aquella expresión ya que, usualmente, la calma y la apacibilidad eran quienes reinaban en su faz. Sin embargo, sus amigos sabían claramente que, cuando Theodore Nott mostraba esa faceta de su vida, era muy difícil no dejarse vencer por ella. La lógica que implementaba en esos momentos era implacable.

—Sé perfectamente que Wood y Potter no son de su agrado, y no les estoy sugiriendo que sean sus amigos ya que las circunstancias no están dadas para tal acción. Sin embargo, tanto ellos como ustedes están lo suficientemente grandes como para actuar con semejante inmadurez cuando, de hecho, dejamos la escuela secundaria hace años. —le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento al camarero por la bebida antes de proseguir con su explicación—. Y recuerden un pequeño detalle antes de ir como unos niñatos a la oficina de Steve: todo el escándalo que quieren causar, son por las chicas que están con ustedes y no con ellos. Ellas los eligieron a ustedes, no a ellos. Y, a mi parecer, ese es el mejor golpe maestro que pudieron darles, y que les seguirá doliendo día tras día. No lo olviden.

—Sí, están con nosotros. Pero, parece que ese mensaje no le ha llegado a ese cuatro ojos —espetó Blaise señalando con la barbilla al susodicho—. Él se piensa que no estoy al tanto de interés que todavía tiene por Ginny, cuando en realidad se nota a distancia.

—Y ni digan de Wood —agregó Draco con una mueca de desagrado—. El muy imbécil está usando la excusa de amistad para acercarse a Hermione, aun sabiendo que nos vamos a casar. —se quedó pensativo un momento para luego sonreír maliciosamente—. Creo que después de todo le daré la razón a tía Jane sobre una boda navideña. Aún estamos a tiempo de anunciarla en la fiesta anual del conglomerado, quizás de esa forma se dé por enterado que solo está sobrando.

El joven de color sonrió del mismo modo al escuchar la idea de su socio—. Y yo quizás debería colocar un brillante gigante en el dedo de mi hada, así ese idiota por fin entiende que ella es mía.

—Oh por Dios. —Theo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras se acariciaba el puente de la nariz—. Y yo quizás debería golpearles la cabeza para ver si se arreglan o se terminan de dañar.

—Solo estamos siguiendo tu consejo, querido Theodore.

—Es cierto —concordó el rubio con su amigo italiano—. Como tú lo has dicho, somos los elegidos de nuestras chicas y, como tal, cumpliremos nuestro deber de buenos ciudadanos de dejarle bien en claro que se están acercando a propiedad privada.

—Y que pueden meterse en muchos problemas si siguen con su plan de invasión.

Theo fijó su mirada nuevamente en sus amigos, encontrándose ambos mirándose con grandes sonrisas de satisfacción a la vez que brindaban con un sonoro ¡salud! Él solo pudo negar nuevamente con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que, cuando sus amigos tenían una "brillante" idea, era difícil hacerles cambiar de opinión. Por lo menos los había convencido de no cometer una tontería en la oficina de Thorne, estaba completamente seguro de que eso solo traería problemas mayores; como por ejemplo, que las dudas interpuestas por Skeeter saliesen nuevamente a la luz pública pero, esta vez con mayor fuerza al tener una base que las sostuvieran. No quería ni imaginar los dolores de cabeza que sufrirían por esa eventualidad.

—¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están hablando? —inquirió el castaño con voz cansina—. El matrimonio no es un asunto que se toma a la ligera. Pensaba que lo habías comprendido cuando hablaste con tus padres y tus tíos sobre aplazar el casamiento, Draco.

—Me voy a casar con Hermione, Theo, eso no va a cambiar ni hoy ni el próximo año —dictaminó Draco con severidad—. Propuse aplazarlo para el próximo verano con el fin de que trabajáramos nuestra relación y nuestra confianza. Pero, en los últimos días hemos avanzando a pasos agigantados, ella lo ha notado y yo también —sonrió para sí mismo—. No ha sido fácil porque no somos los mismos, sin embargo, nuestra conexión aún está latente y más viva que nunca. Así que ¿por qué esperar si podemos seguir trabajando como esposos?

Theo quedó sorprendido por las palabras del ojigris, la madurez que había adquirido con su relación con la castaña era innegable y el amor que sentía por ella salía por los poros. Bastaba ver como sonreía y le brillaban los ojos cuando la mencionaba para saber que aquella fachada de enemistad había caído por completo. Al comprender que sus celos hacia Wood solo estaban acelerando una idea que, quizás, ya estaba rondando en la rubia cabeza de su amigo, asintió conforme y se dirigió a su otro amigo.

—¿Y cuál es tu excusa, Blaise?

El aludido soltó una sonora carcajada que, inconscientemente, llamó la atención de un castaño, un pelinegro y un pelirrojo que estaban sentados en una de las mesas de fondo.

—Mejor explicación que la que acaba de dar nuestro querido dragón, no tengo —comentó mientras le daba unas amistosas palmadas al heredero Malfoy—. Pero, solo puedo decirles que, pensar en casarme con Ginny no es una idea que me horrorice, al contrario, me parece emocionante y que, mientras más analizo, más me llama la atención.

Theo y Draco se miraron sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras del joven abogado, el mismo chico que les decía que el matrimonio era la peor decisión de un hombre al querer amarrarse a una mujer, pudiendo tener a cuantas quisiera. ¿Dónde había quedado ese chico mujeriego? Porque el joven que estaba frente a ellos, con aquella mirada alegre y determinada, estaba claramente planteándose unir su vida con la pelirroja.

—Mis respetos a Ginny, ha obrado un milagro —murmuró Theo aun sin salir de su asombro.

—Ni que lo digas —dijo Draco antes de tomarse su cerveza en un solo trago. Cuando vio que los tres tenían sus bebidas nuevamente, alzó su jarra para un nuevo brindis—. Salud, porque los milagros existen.

—Y porque Blaise ya no correrá riesgos de contraer una ETS.

—¡Hey!

—Y porque pronto tendremos una boda navideña.

—¡Salud!

—Eso de la boda está por verte.

El trío giró con brusquedad hacia donde vino la inesperada voz, encontrándose con el otro trío liderado por Wood, quien observaba a Draco con rabia. Y este, al notar su presencia, solo se levantó de su asiento y se enfrentó a él con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Vaya, Wood, no te conocía como un mal perdedor. ¿Acaso es otra parte de tu nueva faceta?

—No te hagas el idiota, Malfoy —espetó el castaño—. Bien sabes que, de no estar obligados a este absurdo casamiento, ambos seguirían odiándose como lo han hecho todos estos años.

Draco frunció el ceño, desconcertado por las palabras del moreno—. ¿De qué demonios estás…?

—Estoy hablando del estúpido y primitivo acuerdo que hicieron sus padres —gruñó Oliver con asco, tomando inintencionadamente por sorpresa al rubio—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaste que me creería esa basura de amor entre ustedes? Sabía que había ocurrido algo para que Hermy cambiara de opinión tan drásticamente, y no me equivoqué —dijo con sorna, inclinándose amenazador hacia el joven—. Que bajo has caído, Malfoy. Solo de esa forma podrías conseguir a una chica tan fantástica como Hermione, pero te aseguro que ese teatrito se acabará pronto; solo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Trágate tus amenazas, Wood, que a mí no me interesan —espetó Draco respondiéndole al desafío corporal—. No sé cómo te enteraste del concordato, da igual, pero que te quede claro una cosa. Hermione, a pesar de todo, me eligió a mí. Te guste o no, aceptó ser mi esposa y, hagas lo que hagas, esa boda se va a llevar a cabo por la simple y sencilla razón de que no eres nadie para impedirlo —sonrió socarrón—. Si quieres darte ánimos de que podrás arrebatarme a Hermione, bien puedes hacerlo, porque es lo único que podrás hacer.

—Es mejor irnos, Oliver —intervino Harry tomando del brazo a su amigo al verlo perder poco a poco el control—. No vale la pena perder el tiempo con Malfoy.

—Mejor hazle caso a Potter, Wood —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa torcida—. Así después le enseñas el mismo consejo a él sobre no perder el tiempo con causas perdidas.

El ojiverde detuvo su agarre y miró con ojos entrecerrados al italiano—. ¿Algo que quieras decirme, Zabini?

—De hecho, sí. —Blaise se colocó al lado de su amigo, quedando frente al joven doctor—. Ginny es mi novia, próximamente mi prometida y, en un futuro no muy lejano, mi esposa. Así que aleja tus horribles gafas y tus insípidas manos de ella si no quieres una dolorosa lección sobre respetar lo ajeno.

—Tus amenazas solo me confirman que la "relación" que tienen no es muy sólida que digamos.

—Si quieres te muestro que tan sólida es nuestra relación —replicó Zabini tronándose los dedos de las manos.

—¿Ocurre algo, caballeros?

Los jóvenes miraron al mismo tiempo al guardia de seguridad que estaba a poca distancia de ellos, con expresión adusta y de brazos cruzados, realzando sus musculosos brazos. La presencia del forzudo hombre hizo que se percatarán de un pequeño detalle: habían llamado, sin querer, la atención de los presentes. Con una sonrisa afable, Theo le respondió.

—Nada relevante…, Wilson —agregó al leer la placa del empleado—. De hecho, los caballeros ya se iban.

—Nosotros no…

—Será mejor que nos retiremos —intervino Ron, agarrando a los dos morenos por los brazos—. Antes de que hagan algo de lo que se puedan arrepentir después.

Tanto Oliver como Harry fulminaron con la mirada al trío antes de aceptar el consejo de su pelirrojo amigo y retirarse del lugar, seguido del chico quien se retiró con una breve inclinación de cabeza. El guardia de seguridad, al ver que ya no había nada por lo que preocuparse, imitó el gesto de Ron y regresó a su puesto.

—¿Se volvieron locos? —siseó Theo una vez recuperaron sus asientos—. ¿Acaso les gustó la atención de Skeeter?

—No creo que esa vieja bruja se le ocurra publicar nuevamente en contra de Hermione y Draco, no si sabe lo que es bueno para ella —replicó Zabini con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Y no creo que tenga ningún interés sobre mi relación con Ginny.

—Eso lo pondría en duda si otras redacciones deciden que sus conflictos con Potter y Wood son interesantes.

—Nadie va a publicar nada sobre esto, de eso me encargo yo —espetó Draco mientras le servían un vaso con whisky. Al terminar, le hizo señas al barman para que les sirviera lo mismo a sus amigos—. Ahora mismo lo que me interesa saber es ¿Cómo demonios se enteró Wood del concordato?

Theo y Blaise se miraron un momento antes de que el segundo tomara la palabra—. ¿El acuerdo era confidencial?

—No necesariamente pero, mi madre nos pidió que no dijéramos nada al respecto. Ya saben, para dar una imagen más familiar y todo eso.

—¿Y alguien más, además de la familia, sabía sobre el acuerdo? Gracias — dijo Theo, aceptando a su vez la bebida por parte del barman.

—Solo ustedes, las amigas de Hermione…, ah y el imbécil de Windsor. Y ahora los imbéciles de Wood, Potter y Weasley —espetó el rubio, tomándose de golpe su trago y solicitando inmediatamente otro.

—No creo que Windsor sea de esos, y mucho menos de ir a decírselo a Wood ¿para qué? —comentó Nott pensativo.

—Yo tampoco lo creo —dijo Draco en tono sombrío—. Pero creo saber quién fue.

Theo lo miró detenidamente unos momentos para luego adoptar una expresión de sorpresa—. ¿Crees que fue Hermione?

—Eso es lo que quiero averiguar.

—Pero ya no será hoy, querido camarada —canturreó Blaise sintiéndose de mejor humor—. Recuerda que las chicas se quedaran a dormir en el apartamento de mi hada.

Draco chasqueó con la lengua fastidiado, no recordaba ese detalle. Necesitaba saber si era cierto lo que sospechaba y, de ser cierto, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer, por los momentos, es… —el moreno le tendió el nuevo trago que el camarero les había servido—. Olvidarte de este mal rato con nosotros y beber hasta que nuestros magníficos cuerpos aguanten.

El castaño y el rubio solo rodaron los ojos y tomaron sus bebidas, dispuestos a disfrutar lo que quedaba de su día de chicos. Ya habría tiempo para arreglar sus problemas.

* * *

—Maldición, Harry. ¿En serio te ibas a dar de golpes con Zabini? —murmuró Ron mientras se recostaba en el BMW de su ex cuñado.

—Desgraciadamente temo que, de no haber sido por la interrupción del guardia, hubiese caído en el juego de ese idiota. —Harry se revolvió su cabellera azabache en claro gesto de frustración.

No le hacia ninguna gracia pensar que, por poco, hubiese perdido el control al igual que su amigo. A él también se lo estaban llevando los demonios al escuchar, mientras se acercaban al sus ex compañeros de secundaria, que planeaba proponerle matrimonio a Ginny. Sin embargo, al ver que Oliver estaba cegándose por la rabia, puso todo de su parte para devolverle la cordura a su amigo. Lo que no esperaba era que Zabini decidiera que su discordia por el amor de Ginny también saliera a flote en la discusión.

—Por suerte interviniste. Deseo que Ginny se separe de él, que se dé cuenta de que no le conviene, pero no a costa de mi propia imagen ante ella.

—Muy cierto. Si mi hermana se hubiera enterado de que tú y Zabini se pelearon, ten por seguro que le retira la palabra. Pero también te la retira a ti.

—Sí, igual que le hubiese al amigo aquí presente si seguía con sus provocaciones. —el ojiverde se giró hacia el heredero de los Wood, quien se encontraba sentado en el asiento del conductor de su Porsche, con los codos acomodados en las piernas y la cara cubierta con sus manos—. ¿Acaso quieres que Hermione se muestre recelosa contigo? —espetó molesto—. Porque eso precisamente es lo que va a pasar cuando Malfoy le comente de tu conocimiento sobre el dichoso acuerdo.

—No… no pensé… ¡Demonios! —gruñó Oliver dándole un golpe a la puerta del auto—. Yo solo iba a advertirle que su supuesta boda no se iba a realizar pero, al escucharlo decir que tenía planeado adelantar la boda…. Maldición, no pensé en nada —suspiró con pesar—. Si Malfoy propone adelantar la fecha, estoy seguro que Hermione aceptará, está resignada a ese absurdo casamiento.

—Pues provocando a Malfoy no vas a lograr nada —espetó el joven médico—. Por suerte, escuchamos sus planes. Debemos actuar pero sin perder el raciocinio, ser más astutos que ellos.

—Ahora más que nunca debes encontrar una solución sobre ese acuerdo, Oliver —acotó el pelirrojo—. Así Hermione podrá librarse de ese idiota. Sé que no fui el mejor con ella pero, aun así le tengo cariño y no deseo que termine en un infierno de matrimonio. —luego miró a su pelinegro amigo—. Y quiero lo mejor para mi hermana, y sé que lo mejor eres tú, Harry. Ella no quiere escucharme, así que tendrás que hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperarla.

Ambos chicos asintieron en acuerdo. No se rendirían tan fácil, aún estaban a tiempo, aun podía hacer algo al respecto. Pero tenían que darse prisa o todo estaría perdido.

—Será mejor que me vaya. —el pelirrojo se separó del auto, mirando a sus amigos con timidez—. Yo…, Andrew ya debe de haber llegado al apartamento.

—Tranquilo amigo, entendemos —dijo Harry al ver la incomodidad de su ex cuñado al hablar sobre su novio. Aún estaba asimilando que el menor de la familia Weasley fuera homosexual, pero lo aceptaba. Era como el hermano que nunca tuvo y, a pesar de la nueva situación, no dejaba de quererlo como tal—. Vamos, yo te llevo.

—Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar. Hoy no ha sido nuestro mejor día —comentó Oliver mientras se despedía de ellos con un apretón de manos.

Ocupó nuevamente su asiento mientras esperaba que sus amigos ocuparan el auto del pelinegro. Una vez que se cercioró de la salida del auto, el castaño sacó su teléfono y marcó a un conocido número.

 _—Diga…_

—Necesito que se dé prisa con ese concordato, Falkes.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el abogado hablara _—. Señor Wood…_

—Quiero una maldita solución al final de esta semana.

 _—Comprenda, señor Wood, estoy haciendo lo que puedo, pero es un acuerdo que no deja mucho margen legal para…_

—¡Me importa un demonio! Le pago generosamente para que haga su trabajo ¡así que hágalo! —y colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Oliver inhaló y exhaló varias veces, tratando se calmarse. No podía perder los estribos, no ahora que necesita pensar con cabeza fría. Malfoy estaba dispuesto a adelantar ese desastroso desenlace, y él tenía que encontrar "el talón de Aquiles" a ese condenado documento. _"Necesito un as bajo la manga, Hermione no puede terminar casada con ese imbécil"_ se dijo mentalmente mientras encendía su auto y sonaba a todo volumen _Know your enemy_ de Green Day.

—Sí, tengo que conocer a mi enemigo —murmuró y condujo fuera del club. Rumbo a algún lugar donde terminar su frustrado día.

* * *

 **Hooolaaaa! (no me miren así, les dije que podría tardar pero era seguro que volvería ¬¬)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Si, l s sigo dejando con la incertidumbre buajajajaja, pero los chicos también se merecían su parte de atención ¿o no? ;)**

 **En el próximo cap si van a aparecer nuestras chicas con los resultados de la lotería jejejeje ¿Y el capítulo pa cuando?**

 **Pues... Ya veremos u_u**

 **Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios y me ha animado a continuar la historia, un beso enorme para ustedes C:**

 **Nos leemos después. Saludos.**


End file.
